


Sire

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood Drinking, Decapitation, Dom/sub, F/M, Half-Vampires, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, NaNoWriMo, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Howie is the leader of a clan of Day Walkers, half-human, half-vampires who are tasked with enforcing vampire law in Las Vegas. His clan is composed of his adviser, Kevin; his tracker, Nick; his messenger, Alex; and Brian, his new pet. They’ve been together for twenty-five years and things are just now coming to light. Having taken Brian as his pet, Howie is beginning to realize just how broken he is. He also realizes that Brian needs to reclaim his power over his past. But there are demons in the way; demons that seem to be coming back to haunt them. As the lawbreakers, or Gentri, seem to be growing in numbers, the leader of the vampires, Carson, is growing impatient with his Day Walker clans. He orders more clans be brought in to help in the problem. One of the new clans, however, has ties to Brian that threatens to undo all the work Howie has done with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the video for "Straight Through My Heart."
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. Total fiction.
> 
> Stick with it. All those tags will be addressed at some point.

## Chapter One

Howie stood in front of the full-length mirror in his suite. He checked and double checked his appearance. Everything on his suit seemed to be in place. His dark grey slacks hung to directly over his black tennis shoes. His navy blue shirt was pressed and his matching dark grey jacket was hanging just right. He reached over to the desk and grabbed the gold pin and placed it on his lapel. It was a starburst sun over a crescent moon. He had the same symbol tattooed on his right wrist. It signaled to any others who came in contact with him that he was the leader. He ran a hand over his short dark curls on his head and tugged his jacket. Satisfied with his appearance, he stepped away from the mirror and headed towards the door on the opposite side of the large room.

As Howie was preparing himself, the other four members of his clan were also getting ready. Down the hall in his own suite, Alex was standing in his bathroom in front of the sink, grooming his goatee. He had recently shaved his head so that there was only a thin layer of hair on his head. It accentuated his widow’s peak, but he didn’t mind. He was decked out in black jeans, a red graphic tee shirt, and a black leather jacket. Kevin brushed off the pants on his own suit, a lighter shade than Howie’s but in the same style. He was standing near the door of his suite. His short dark hair stood up without any gel in it. No one would have known he was technically the oldest in the group. In his room, Nick was pulling different tee shirts out of his closet and trying to find the right one to go with his black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. His blonde hair was already spiked and hair sprayed into place. Brian was tying his white Nike’s and brushing off any stray pieces of dirt on them. He, like Nick, was also in dark blue jeans and a graphic tee. He had opted to skip the jacket. His auburn hair didn’t need any styling. I hung on his forehead and around just the way he liked it.

When each man finished getting ready, they stepped out of their suites and headed down the hallway and downstairs to the foyer. When all five were assembled, the four men turned to look at Howie.

“So what’s the plan?” Alex asked.

Howie inclined his head slightly. “Same as always. The club is right off Strip so it might be less crowded. But that doesn’t make it any less tempting.”

“Any idea how many?” Nick inquired.

“As many as we can get to follow us.” Howie bowed his head and closed his eyes. It was like this every night, but he didn’t mind going over the same things. “It’s about two hours till dawn, so we don’t have much time. Let’s go.”

 

Club Deuce was about a block off of South Las Vegas Boulevard, also known as The Strip. That was what made it a great place to go, especially if you were a “local tourist.” The true locals of Las Vegas hardly ever ventured onto the Strip. They knew where all the best restaurants, hotels, casinos, bars, and clubs were that were off Strip. Club Deuce catered to those who were considered locals but loved the tourist scene. Those who typically lived up in a suburb of Las Vegas or somewhere just outside of the main town. They would come into town on the weekends to experience what everyone always spoke about, the nightlife, the casinos, the shows. But mostly they kept to their own during the week.

This Saturday night was like any other. Club Deuce was open all night. And like most all-night night clubs, they did not have a liquor license. The only requirement for entry was that you had to be eighteen. In the early morning hours, a group of five men walked up to the bouncer at the door. Recognizing them, he immediately waved them in. Howie led his group inside and without a word they all split up. Even for four in the morning, there were enough people to make moving through them more than a little difficult. 

Howie headed off towards the rear of the club, looking for the rear exit. He knew he needed to have the escape route fully planned. Spotting a door in the far corner, he noticed it did not have an emergency exit label nor an alarm on it. He also noticed that above it hung a sign lit in red that said “EXIT.” Glancing around, he saw that everyone was thoroughly engrossed in the thumping music coming from the deejay in the far corner. He casually leaned on the door. No alarm began clanging as the door slowly swung open. Howie glanced outside and saw that it led to an alleyway between the club and the next building. Glancing up and around, he saw that the rising sun would shine directly down the alley. He felt relatively good that this was the exit they would need to use.

Turning around to locate his friends, he caught a whiff of something that made his skin crawl. Howie took a breath to steady himself before beginning to look more closely at the crowd and locate the scent. His eyes darted from party-goer to party-goer. He kept looking, trying to isolate the scent that had triggered him. Finally, after looking at around thirty people and slowly inching his way through the crowd, he saw the tall woman with short red hair. She wore an off the shoulder flaming red dress. She was flirting with a young man who couldn’t have been over twenty. But behind her, about six feet away, was Alex. He had caught her scent too. Howie caught his eye and then cocked his head towards the door in the corner. Alex just tipped his head in understanding and continued to follow the young woman.

Knowing that the woman was being followed, Howie headed off in another direction, looking for the rest of his group. He saw Kevin working his way towards a young man who was leaning in close to a woman twice his age. Nick and Brian were actually dancing with a young woman. He knew they had a little more than an hour to go, so things were progressing nicely.

Howie continued to roam around the small club but didn’t catch another scent other than the three his cohorts were with. There were plenty of temptations, but he was on a mission. Maybe later he could indulge in his passion, but not now. He watched as Alex made his move and finally got near the redhead he had been following. A small smile played on Howie’s lips. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Dawn was approaching.

Howie squeezed his way one more time around the club. He knew that his clan was making their moves now. He caught each one's eye and then headed for the exit. Pushing the door open, he felt the early morning heat on his flesh. He dug a pair of dark sunglasses out of the inner pocket of his suit and put them on. Walking across the alley, he positioned himself directly across from the door.

As the sun began to rise, more and more sunlight flooded the corridor between the two buildings. The door swung open and out walked the red-headed woman. She stopped three steps outside and spun around to supposedly head back inside. But Alex had immediately followed her and closed the door. He now stood blocking her way back in. The look of panic on her face remained. She quickly scanned the alley. She started to run down the asphalt, but as she did, her body quickly disintegrated into ash. Alex walked over to the pile of ash and a small wind picked up blowing the ashes across the pavement.

The rear door of the club flung open again and out staggered the young man who Kevin had been after. He stumbled and fell backward. As soon as he hit the ground, he also dissolved into ash. With Kevin towering over him, the ash pile quickly blew away.

“Bro, you’re not supposed to scare them to death,” Alex called to him.

Kevin shrugged as he walked across the alley to join Howie on the wall across from the door. “He tried to take a swing at me. Thought I was going after the girl he was about to take.”

Alex snorted as he approached the other two. “He wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“No, but he would’ve blown my cover.”

Alex rolled his eyes as the door opened a third time and the girl Nick and Brian had been dancing with came running out with Nick on her heels. When she ran into the sunlight, she melted into ash. “Dude, where’s Bri?” Alex asked.

Smiling, Nick replied, “He’ll be along. He found their escape route and was blocking it from this one. She tried the whole ‘run off to the bathroom’ thing right before dawn. He pegged it as her trying to escape.” He reached into his pocket and fished out his own pair of dark sunglasses and slid them on as the rear door to the club opened one last time, this time revealing Brian alone. He pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his jeans pocket and put them on as the sunlight hit him.

“That was all of them, right?” he asked, walking across the pavement.

Howie nodded. “They were the only three I caught in there.”

“Good,” Kevin replied. The five of them headed down the alley to the main street. They passed closed doors, dumpsters and garbage cans. There wasn’t a soul to be found in this alley.

“You are totally sadistic, you know that D?” Alex commented as they reached the sidewalk.

Howie shot a sideways glance at Alex that no one saw. “Why do you say that?”

“Let us do all the dirty work while you sit back and watch.”

Howie laughed. “Only when there’s not enough to go around.” They approached the corner and waited for the light. “And besides, it’s the perks of being leader.” The group walked down the street to the parking lot they had parked their mid-sized SUV in. It was black with tinted windows. The five climbed inside with Kevin in the driver’s seat and Howie riding shotgun. 

They drove back to their large house in Summerlin, about a half hour drive from where they were. They were quiet on the drive, all contemplating about the hours that they had just had. Brian stared out the window at the passing businesses and cars. Kevin always took the back roads to avoid traffic. He eventually found his way onto Interstate 95. The silence was finally broken by Nick as they approached the large manor with the gate and circle driveway. “I so need a nap after that.”

Brian laughed. “Lucky you. I’m starving.”

Nick reached over and threw an arm around Brian’s shoulder as Kevin hit the button on the rearview mirror to open the gate. “Too bad, Bro! You know, we are on a fast until tonight.”

Brian groaned. “I know. I hate hunting without snacking first.”

Kevin maneuvered the vehicle into the garage on the side of the large house. They all climbed out once he threw the car into park. They followed Howie in the side door into what would be considered a “mudroom” in any other house. Here, they all discarded their shades and the key to the SUV into designated areas. Their sunglasses all went into small cubbies on the far wall. There were several pairs all in specially designed wooden shelves for them. The key to the SUV hung on the wall nearest the door on a hook next to a dozen other keys on hooks. They all went to the half a dozen cars in the large garage. The SUV was used for group outings, but there were also five other cars, one for each of them.

Through the mudroom was a barely used kitchen. It had stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. The thing they mostly used it for was the large refrigerator. The kitchen was open into a large living space with a fireplace and lush white couches that was only used to entertain, which wasn’t often. They walked through that space through a pair of French doors with dark curtains on them. Here, in what would have been a large den or library, was a meeting room. It had a large oak table dominating the space with wooden chairs covered in plush purple velvet. The walls were painted a deep crimson and the windows had matching plum velvet coverings. There was a door on the wall to the left. It led to Howie’s office.

Howie was the last to enter the room and he closed the French doors behind him. Spreading his arms, he invited his clan to sit. Howie walked to the far end of the table opposite the door and lowered himself into the chair there. Kevin and Alex took seats to his right and Nick and Brian to his left.

Kevin was the first to speak. “Three more.” Everyone nodded.

“Only about a million more to go,” Alex added with a joking tone. No one laughed. Instead, they all turned their eyes to Howie.

He placed his palms flat on the table. “I can’t deny that.” He took a breath. “There are three other clans in Vegas. By what I’ve heard from their leaders, they are out hunting every night as well.”

“Why are there so few clans here?” Nick asked though he knew the answer.

Kevin leaned across the table towards the blonde. “They keep getting pushed out. Carson doesn’t want more than four clans.”

Nick clenched his fists. “Doesn’t he realize how many _Gentri_ there are?” he raged.

Howie closed his eyes and moved his hand over on top of Nick’s fist. “He does,” he replied quietly. “It’s not our place to question Carson. We start doing that, he’ll force us out as well.” Howie removed his hand and looked at Nick. “You’re tired. Go. Rest. Tonight we feed. Tomorrow we hunt.” The four chairs slid silently across the carpet. Howie caught Brian’s eye as he stood up. Brian froze as Nick went around him. “Stay,” was all Howie whispered.

Kevin caught Howie’s arm. “We need a moment.”

“Yes,” Howie said as Alex and Nick walked out of the room. He led Kevin to the door that led to his office. Closing and locking the door behind the two of them, he stopped and looked at Kevin.

“You _have_ to speak to Carson. We are not doing enough.” Kevin still had his back to Howie, who was standing with his back to the door.

Sighing, Howie whispered, “I know.”

Kevin turned around and grabbed the door handle. “We need a plan,” he whispered in Howie’s ear. Howie nodded as Kevin unlocked and opened the door behind him. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to have words alone. Kevin was older than Howie by about thirty years and had more experience with the vampires. It was only by Tyler’s choosing that Howie was leader. Initially, twenty-five years ago, when the clan had formed in Orlando, Tyler was the head of the vampires there. It was his job to appoint a clan leader. Even though Kevin was older, Tyler had seen the quiet, calming effect Howie had on the clan. Nick was a young initiate at that time, Alex was raging, and Brian was lost and self-destructive. Howie seemed to bring an even tone to the group. The clan had stayed in Orlando for fifteen years before they had the desire to move on. They had gone to Los Angeles but were not welcomed there. Getting a lead, they headed to Vegas. Carson had just become leader through a blood war and was looking for another clan to come in. As Day Walkers, they were needed to help keep the vampire population in check.

Most cities that had a thriving nightlife had a thriving vampire population. But there were rules to be followed. Most did. New vampires were created only when given permission. Human deaths were kept to a minimum so as not to expose the seedy underground. But there were those who didn’t follow the rules. They became known as _Gentri_. They hunted humans in the open. That was where Day Walker clans came into the picture. Day Walkers were those who should have turned into vampires, but for some reason, remained part human and were able to walk in daylight without dying. They still thirsted, still had to feed on human blood, but unlike vampires, they were able to stop feeding before killing their prey. They became the enforcers for the vampires, or _Initi_ , as they preferred the clans to call them.

Howie took a breath before returning his attention to the conference room. Kevin had left and Brian was still standing in the same spot, waiting. Howie dipped his head and Brian moved around the table and into Howie’s office. Howie again closed and locked the door. This time, he reached over and turned the lights on. Two light pods in the ceiling came on basking the room in a gentle glow. Howie walked over to the chocolate brown sofa to his left. He sat in the corner, resting his left arm on the arm of the chair and motioned Brian to follow.

Brian sat next to Howie and bowed his head, knowing what was to come.

“Why didn’t you feed before we left?” Howie intoned quietly. Not having an answer, Brian sat motionless. “You cannot hunt on an empty stomach. You know that.”

“I do,” whispered Brian. After a beat, he added, “You knew.”

Howie smiled slightly. “I knew when I saw you with her. You know vampire blood doesn’t satisfy. I’m sure that’s why you let Nick lead.” Brian nodded. Howie turned to look at the man beside him. He ran a hand down his cheek. “You have to feed first. Had there been more, things might have been different.”

“I know.”

Howie casually slid out of his suit jacket. “I will not satiate you. You know that. But the least I can do is give you rest. You need it. You will wake with a thirst that is frightening. You know that as well. You and I have done this before. Be careful in your hunt though. Discretion is essential. Please remember to feed. I cannot sustain you.”

Brian nodded.

Howie held out his left arm, palm up in front of Brian. Gently, Brian reached for Howie’s wrist and pulled it to his lips. He kissed the tan flesh beneath his lips. Raising his eyes to meet Howie’s, Howie nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Howie felt Brian’s breath on his skin before he felt his fangs sink into his skin. He tipped his head back and groaned as Brian slowly sucked the blood from his wrist. It was extremely pleasurable and he felt himself slowly drifting into a wonderful dream. He knew it was only for a moment, but with all he had going on in his life, it was a momentary lapse into joy. He allowed the feeling to wash through his body as he relaxed into Brian’s sucking at his wrist. Before he knew it, the pleasure was gone and fire started to course through him. He had to stop Brian. It was on the edge of too much. He placed his free hand on Brian’s shoulder and carefully, Brian pulled away, licking the wound closed. “You are always so close to too much,” he slurred, still drunk on the feeling. 

Brian’s normally blue eyes glowed red as he looked at Howie slumped on the couch. He stood up and nearly lost his footing. He caught himself on the back of the couch.

“Careful,” Howie slurred, sitting up. He slowly stood and gripped Brian under the elbow, steadying him. “Now, go and rest. You’ll need it tonight.”

Brian growled in response and quickly left Howie, headed for his own room.

Howie walked over to his desk and placed both hands flat on it. He hated having his own clan feed on each other, but on occasion it was necessary. Day Walker blood never satisfied. If anything, it made the thirst a thousand times worse. He knew having Brian drink from him would make his own thirst worse as well. He would have to be out early to hunt. He had a meeting just after moonrise that night with Carson. He took a steadying breath and headed out of his office and out to the stairs in the foyer. He followed them up to the end of the hall. He paused outside of Brian’s room. He heard the telltale signs of having tasted Day Walker blood. The thrashing would soon subside to a dreamless sleep. Howie kept walking past Kevin’s room to his own. He threw open the door and opted to just fall onto his bed, instead of changing. His blackout curtains were already drawn, so his room was dark. He was asleep within moments of falling on his bed.

The other three Day Walkers were all asleep in their beds, save for Brian. He thrashed about, unable to get comfortable. It wasn’t the first time, so he knew this would happen, but it was never easy. He finally threw the sheets off, feeling like he was burning. He got up and paced the floor in his bare feet. He knew sleep would come, and it would be deep and dreamless, but it was getting there first. After thirty minutes, he finally fell asleep sitting up in the chair by the window in his room. He had pulled the curtains away just an inch so the sunlight fell on him.

 

Howie awoke several hours later as the sun was setting. He felt weak and knew he needed to feed soon. Rolling off his bed, he realized he needed to change. He had to learn what had happened during the day. He rushed to the shower and hoped the cold pinpricks would awaken him. It did enough of the job for him to dress in a suit and head downstairs. He was met at the top of the stairs by Kevin. He was Howie’s adviser. He had been for years. Most clans didn’t have an adviser. Howie did. Kevin had been searching for a clan for a decade before he had found Howie. Having been kicked out of his previous clan, Howie was apt to join up with Kevin. They found Alex in a blood rage. They both knew being part of a clan would calm that. Nick was newly turned and needed guidance. Brian had been solo for about half as long as Kevin had been searching for a clan. The five of them worked well together. And when Howie had been appointed clan leader, he was apt to pull Kevin in as adviser.

“You have _Initi_ here for you.”

Howie groaned. “How many?”

“Six.” Kevin followed Howie downstairs. “You’re weak.”

“I need to feed,” he growled back. “When’s moonrise?”

“About two hours.” Howie groaned again. “You really need to quit with him.”

Sneering, Howie headed to his office. “Ten minutes. That’s all they get today. It shouldn’t take them longer than that.” Before he closed the door, he spun and glared at Kevin, fangs out, eyes red. “And you don’t get to tell me who feeds on me.” He closed the door and walked to his desk. He knew he needed a count before he met with Carson, but right now, he had very little patience for his _Initi_ spies.

The vampires trickled in one by one to give the count they had collected from the previous night of how many deaths in their area and how many turnings. Howie made note of all, adding up everything and vowing to ask Carson how many turnings had been approved. He doubted any. After forty-five minutes, the last Initi bowed out and Howie put his head down on his oak desk. He heard the door open and he lifted his eyes to see Kevin standing there. “Bad?”

“We need a plan.”

“That bad, huh?”

“If our district is a small sample, we really need a plan. They are turning faster than we can catch them.” Kevin nodded. Pushing himself up, he glanced out the window. “I’ll be back. If Carson shows before I’m back, entertain him.”

Kevin bowed. “As you wish.” Howie hurried out of his office and into the engulfing darkness.

 

Brian awoke with a start. His room was now dark. It only took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He slid out of the chair onto the floor. He sat there on the carpet for what seemed like a long time. Slowly he pulled himself up and drug himself to his closet and dug for something to wear. He needed to hunt, badly. It meant looking somewhat human. He rummaged around and found a tee and a pair of jeans. He threw a leather jacket on and took a look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles underneath them as though he hadn’t slept for three days. He felt like he hadn’t. He ran a hand through his hair and headed out, hoping he would be able to find someone to fulfill his thirst. He knew he would have to be careful. Howie had warned him. He headed downstairs into the living room. Nick, Kevin, and Alex were all lounging on the sofas. “Where’s Howie?”

“Hunting,” Kevin answered.

“You look like hell,” Nick said, taking in his friend’s appearance.

“Thanks,” Brian replied, stoically. Without waiting for anyone else, he headed towards the kitchen and the door that led to the back yard. “I’m out. Catch ya later.”

The remaining three heard the back door close. Nick glanced at Kevin. “Again?” Kevin nodded.

 

Out in the yard, Brian quickly found the gate that led out into the surrounding neighborhood. He needed to feed. The thirst was overwhelming. He stayed to the shadows, not wanting to be seen. He wandered the streets for over an hour, searching. He wound up near a bar. He headed inside and took a corner table, surveying the crowd. He knew Howie would probably laugh at him, hanging in one of the very places they tended to frequent hunting others, but he didn’t care. He watched as several people wandered around. He ordered a drink, knowing he wouldn’t touch it, but it would keep the waitress away from him. After about thirty minutes, he noticed a short dark haired woman with long straight hair staring at him. He got up and headed over to her. He hoped she would satiate his thirst.

He leaned over and said in her ear, “Hey, what brings you here?” Not his best line, but he hoped it would work.

She smiled. “You, I think.”

Brian took the opening and reached for her hand. She didn’t shy away. He pulled her over to the table he had been occupying so they could hopefully get in a little bit of conversation before he snuck her out back. He felt a strange pull to her that he couldn’t explain. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Sara,” she replied, “yours?”

“Brian.” He knew he should buy her a drink, but he hated the way alcohol tasted in the blood. He reached for her hand again. “Are you from around here?” He sure hoped so. Not that he didn’t mind feeding on tourists, but there was this flutter in his veins around this dark-haired beauty.

“Yeah, just up the street, really.”

Brian sighed. “I know this is going to sound strange, but I feel connected to you.”

She leaned forward and placed her chin on her hand. “I know the feeling.”

Brian cocked his head towards the back door. It was one they had used often when they were hunting Gentri. He knew it wasn’t alarmed. He knew exactly where it went and he knew there was a secluded spot back in the corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed. He went to stand up with her hand still in his. She followed suit. He led her out the door and down the alley to the corner. It was blocked from view by a dumpster. The darkness comforted him. There was no light and he knew she couldn’t see and was relying on him to lead her. He got her to the corner and gently backed her up against the wall of the building. He interlaced his fingers in hers and pinned her arms above her head as he moved in and gently placed his lips to hers. He hoped she would kiss him back. Thankfully she did.

He released her hands and pressed his body to hers moving his lips from hers to her neck. He kissed her there feeling her pulse beneath his lips. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to suck gently on her neck. He felt her nearly fall into him. He took that opportunity to sink his fangs into her neck. She gasped. Brian knew it wasn’t because of the pain. They never felt pain. It was the nearly orgasmic rush that came over them. He moved one hand behind her head to hold her to him, while the other cradled her body to his. He drank. He felt his body growing stronger the more of her blood raced over his tongue. He felt as though he couldn’t get enough. Just as he was getting his fill, he felt it. Her heartbeat on his lips. He had to stop. Discretion was imperative. Reluctantly, he pulled away and licked her wounds closed. He realized that she had nearly passed out from the overwhelming emotions. She was now fairly limp in his arms. He held her as she came around.

Sara’s eyes fluttered open. “Wow,” she breathed.

Brian smiled. He knew his cohorts were off doing similar. Nick and Alex were likely leaving before the girls awoke from their brief slumber. Kevin had a tendency to stick around to make sure everyone awoke. But he preferred men to women when it came to feeding. Howie, well, no one really knew about Howie. He tended to feed in private and not share his exploits.

“We should so do that again,” Sara whispered.

“Just not tonight, okay?” She nodded. “Give me your address and we’ll see about another time.”

Sara nodded and told Brian where she lived. It was in an apartment complex not far from the bar. He helped her steady herself as he led her back inside through the back door. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek as the door closed. “Thanks,” she said. “I should probably be going.” Brian nodded, realizing that he probably needed to get back to the house and find out what the plan was for the next night. He watched her walk away and then headed back out the door he had taken her. He quickly found his way back to the house and slid in the back door. It was just after midnight. Quietly, Brian climbed the stairs to his room. He felt better but knew he should probably feed one more time before dawn. He would survive if he didn’t get out again. He quickly changed his shirt, knowing he probably smelled of blood and human. It drove Alex a little crazy when anyone came in from a fresh feeding. He certainly didn’t need Alex coming at him, especially in his still slightly weakened state.

He headed back downstairs and found everyone in the sitting room. It was a small room off the living room. It had cream-colored walls and carpet. The chairs in the room were dark grey. Nick was lounging in one. Alex and Kevin had occupied ottomans. Howie had his back to the door and was looking out the window.

“Get your fill?” Alex asked, fangs flashing.

Brian just shook his head slightly and smiled. It never failed. He always smelled like blood to Alex. 

Howie continued to stare out the window. He didn’t do anything to stop the blood lust. His meeting with Carson had not gone well. He needed an outlet. He had a thought and hoped it would work.

“What’s the plan?” Kevin asked, ignoring the snarling going on between Alex and Brian.

Howie sighed and turned to face the group. His eyes glowed red. “Same as always.”


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter Two

Howie sat at the bottom of the pool. One of the good things about being part vampire was not needing to breathe. Vampires were actually very good hunters in water. Though most stayed away. It always freaked the humans out if you stayed underwater for too long. 

Howie knew he needed a better outlet than the water. It wasn’t doing anything anymore to calm his frustration at the growing problem they had. He closed his eyes and tried to release the tension from his body. He felt the water move around him long before he saw anything. The water distorted his vision. He saw Alex swimming towards him. Alex motioned for him to surface, so Howie pushed off from the ground and shot upward. Breaking the surface, he laid back and floated for a moment. He reached the edge of the pool and pushed up on the edge, pulling his dripping body from the water. He stood there, letting the chlorinated water drip off him as Alex surfaced and followed him. Howie reached for a towel tossed over a chair and used it to dry his face. He reached for the sunglasses laying on the chair. It was still light out, though the daylight was starting to fade.

“You needed me?” he asked, as Alex dried himself off.

“You wanted to know if Brian went off on his own. He’s gone again.”

It had been two weeks since Howie had let Brian feed on him. They were still hunting _Gentri_. They were still making no headway in keeping their ranks in check. In the weeks after the feeding, Howie had noticed Brian going off on his own to feed. Sometimes he would be gone most of the night, returning just after midnight. They all had to feed daily. It was one of the things that made them different from vampires. Usually, Brian and Nick went hunting together. It was unusual for Brian to hunt alone.

Howie continued to drip as he walked towards the house. “How did you find out? I thought he was in his room.”

“Nick went to check and found his window open.”

Howie laughed. “He’s running off like a teenager.”

Alex looked at Howie. “I wonder what he’s hiding?”

“Probably nothing. As long as he shows up to help with the hunt, he can run off all he wants. He jeopardizes the hunt if he isn’t with us. The _Gentri_ are smart. They are starting to add more to their ranks. Faster than we can get to them. Carson is going to want two hunts a night soon.”

Alex stopped short. “How would that work?”

Howie flashed his fangs. “Heads would roll.”

“Sadistic, D. Totally. Are you sure you weren’t a serial killer in your past life?” Howie refused to answer Alex’s question. Still dripping wet, Howie simply wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into the kitchen. He would have Nick do some digging for him into Brian’s exploits. But as long as he was still hunting with them, he really didn’t care what Brian did in his off time. He had to be well fed before they went out because he hadn’t been looking so forlorn any more when they were out. If his thirst was quenched, he was a better hunter. He had some of the better takedowns lately too. But the thought of doubles in the same night still made Howie’s stomach turn.

There were only two ways to really kill vampires, contrary to popular belief. Sunlight was the preferred option as it was the easiest way for the Day Walkers to accomplish the task. All that needed to be done was to lead the vampire into the sunlight. The second way was more ancient and less desired. It involved a silver blade and actually decapitating the offending vampire. It was not the preferred way because it usually could only be done one at a time. Howie was not as adept with the blade as he should be. Over the decades, he had let his ability slip slightly. He knew he would likely need to work on his blade skills if Carson wanted multiple hunts. Howie sighed. He knew that it would be easier for Carson to allow more clans into his city. But knowing Carson for the past decade, Howie knew that was unlikely. So that meant they either had to find more _Gentri_ in each hunt or take up the blade.

Howie headed to the living room, seeing Nick lounging in a chair, reading. He was a voracious reader. Usually devouring all the supernatural fiction he could get his hands on. He always found it humorous. Currently, he was engrossed in the Twilight saga. “Do you realize this author probably has a screw loose saying that vampires sparkle in the sunlight?” he asked, realizing that someone was in the room with him. “I don’t sparkle, do I?”

Howie laughed out loud. “Not the last time I checked.”

Nick sat up and dogeared the corner of the book he was reading. “What's up?”

Howie stood in the living room, still slightly damp, and regarding Nick. “I need you to do some tracking for me.”

“Really?” Howie nodded. “A _Gentri_ get away from us?”

“Nothing like that. I need you to find out what Brian’s up to.”

Nick leaned back, in shock at the request. “Why?”

Howie shrugged. “Curiosity.”

“Yeah, right.” The phrase was out of Nick’s mouth before he realized whom he was speaking to.

Howie straightened up, eyes blazing. “Are you questioning me?”

Nick shook his head. “No...uh...sorry. I didn’t mean to say…” he stammered. “I’ll find out for you.” He immediately shrank back. He knew better than to question Howie’s orders. He really wanted to know what was going on between Howie and Brian but knew better. He did not want to be on the receiving end of Howie’s wrath. None had experienced it, but there had been rumors in Orlando about Howie’s methods. None in their clan chose to cross him. If Brian was doing something he shouldn’t he was asking for it. For Brian’s sake, Nick hoped it was just a simple hunting technique. Nick watched as Howie walked out of the room and headed upstairs, presumably to go get ready for whatever the coming night would bring.

Nick got up and walked into the kitchen and stared out the windows to the pool house. It was set back from the pool near the far fence. The fence on the edge of the property bordered desert. The pool house was off limits. No one went near it, ever. Occasionally they would see Howie enter, or so they believed, but that was usually mid-morning and it was usually dismissed as a dream or drunken blood lust. He wandered back into the living room and picked up his book. He figured Brian would be back somewhere around midnight, so he had some time to kill. He would pick his buddy’s brain first before trying to track him down. He had a good feeling he knew what Brian was up to, and he figured Howie did too. Howie just didn’t want to admit it. Nick just didn’t want to burst Brian’s bubble. He decided he’d better go grab a nibble before the night’s adventures. Snagging a jacket, he headed to grab his keys and venture out before he knew he had to be back.

 

Later, Howie sat in his office, staring at the newspaper in front of him spread on his desk. He covered his mouth with his hand. Things were definitely not looking good. There was a gentle knock on the door. Before Howie could say anything, the handle turned and Kevin walked in. He ran a hand through his short dark hair upon entering. Howie knew the news was not good if Kevin was doing that. “My Liege,” he started. Howie sighed. It was beyond bad if he was addressing him formally. “Carson has requested audience....tonight.”

Howie stared at him, “When? Where?”

“In an hour at the hotel. He just sent word.”

“Where is everyone?”

“They have all returned.”

Howie dropped his hand to the desk in front of him. “Tell them I will not be joining them tonight.”

Kevin cleared his throat. “Sire, he has requested an audience with the entire clan.”

Howie cursed under his breath. “Tell them to dress. Tonight we meet with our makers.” He waited a few minutes to make sure Kevin had headed upstairs before he himself headed in that direction. Meeting with Carson meant being on guard the entire time. It also meant, at least to him, that he put his clan in the best light possible. That was why in ten minutes time, the five of them were climbing into the SUV looking strikingly similar. All wore grey suits with shirts of different colors. Howie in purple, Kevin in green, Nick in yellow, Alex in red and Brian in blue. The drive was silent, each trapped in their own thoughts. A meeting with Carson was never good. Was he going to remove a clan? Invite more in?

Howie stared out the window beside him as Kevin drove. He knew this wasn’t just Carson they would be meeting with. He never called the full clan unless he had his _Initi_ backers with him. And Howie knew that was always a bad thing. There were many who believed the Day Walkers were inferior half breeds who didn’t deserve to walk the land. The thing was that no one knew exactly why Day Walkers even existed. There were some who, when turned, retained part of their human side. No one really knew why. All anyone knew was that they smelled different, tasted different and they could walk in the sunlight.

They arrived at the hotel/casino, a major one just off Strip. Carson owned it. Most vampires close to Carson worked nights there. Other vampires worked other jobs that allowed them to be out among others in the night. On occasion, the Day Walkers would make an appearance there, but only on Carson’s request. Otherwise, they kept to themselves. Kevin parked in the garage beneath the hotel. They all got out but hung back around the car. Howie walked to each one and placed a hand behind their neck. Bringing their foreheads together, he said a quick blessing of protection over each of them. They all knew it was ritual and they all went through it willingly. Howie saved Brian for last and as the rest were walking ahead of them, he grabbed Brian’s hand and brought his wrist to his lips. “Remember your place,” he warned. Brian just closed his eyes in acknowledgment.

The group rode the elevator to the top, penthouse apartment there at the hotel. The doors opened into a grand foyer. There were two vampires guarding the entrance. They led the group inside and through a pair of large oak doors. The room was dimly lit. But through the darkness, they all could make out Carson, a large brooding man with short nearly white blonde hair. Like most of the vampires flanking him, he wore a black suit with a red tie. It accentuated his red eyes. He sat in what could only be described as a throne on a slightly elevated dais. Behind him stood about a dozen other vampires. 

There were four chairs facing the dais, three of which had been occupied. One, towards the center, was open. Howie walked towards it; his clan following him. He glanced around at the other chairs and saw the leaders of the other three clans sitting there. On his far left, was the only all-female clan, led by Tara. Tara wore a long black dress and heels and her long dark hair hung around her. There were four of them in total. Her clan members sat gracefully on the floor at her feet all in dresses. The chair directly to Howie’s left was occupied by Damien. He was a striking black Day Walker with long dreadlocks. His four clan members, all male, all took one knee to either side of him. They were all casually dressed. To Howie’s right was the only mixed clan he had ever encountered. It was led by a striking young blonde man named Grayson. His three clan members also sat gracefully at his feet: two female and one male.

Howie tipped his head at Carson in way of greeting and lowered himself into the chair. Kevin, Nick, Alex, and Brian all stood behind him, a hand resting on his shoulders. It had taken Howie a good while to find a placement for his clan that worked for him. He never saw his clan as subordinates; they were near equals.

“Thank you for finally joining us,” Carson chided. Howie knew better than to respond. He waited. “Now that we are all together, I can tell you why I called you here.” Howie felt grips tighten on his shoulder. “You all have taken your job as our enforcers very seriously. Each time we meet, you always have impressive numbers of those you have killed. But lately, the number of turnings is almost equal to your numbers. I am surprised that some districts don't have higher human deaths in them.” Carson turned his eyes to regard Howie and Grayson. “You must step up your game.” There were murmurs of acknowledgment. Howie said nothing. He felt Kevin's hand move slightly on his shoulder. The both of them knew there was more. 

Carson stood up and walked down the few steps to the ground so that he was on the same level as his Day Walker clans. He walked in front of each clan slowly, letting his gaze fall on each one before moving on. He said nothing to anyone, just looked. Howie knew it had been a good while since he had actually called all the clans together. Carson continued down the line until he reached the end before walking back up to his throne.

Carson continued. “After much talk and consideration, I have decided to allow two more clans into our area.” Tara's clan all gasped. Everyone in the room knew this was a big deal. Howie scanned the faces of the vampires behind Carson. There were three who were snarling at Carson's statement. “You all have done well. This has nothing to do with your hunting. It has everything to do with the _Gentri_ increasing their numbers. I’m sure you all have seen it in your meetings with your informants.” Carson paused, closing his eyes. “Word has already been sent out. The next time we meet, it will be to Initiate the new clans and determine areas. Dismissed.”

Howie stood and his clan dropped their hands. He waited and watched as Carson stood and was escorted out of the room through a door behind him. The vampires behind Carson filed out slowly in small groups. The other Day Walker clans had already turned to leave. Howie never turned his back on a vampire and had taught his clan to do the same. A familiar scent hit Howie as the door behind Carson closed. He turned, eyes glowing, and told the four to leave. They flanked him as they headed out. The elevator ride was silent.

Once outside, he led them to their car. None dared ask about their leader's sudden demeanor. As soon as they were out of sight of the hotel, Howie said quietly, “There's a _Gentri_ in his ranks.”

The statement took the air out of the vehicle.

“Are you sure?” Kevin asked, risking a sideways glance at their leader.

“The scent was unmistakable.”

No one knew what to say.

As Kevin turned into the driveway of their house, Howie said, “Meeting room. There is much to discuss.”

No one said anything as they all moved almost trance-like to the meeting room. Howie closed the door and they all sat, expectantly. Howie paced around the table, his hands behind his back. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, Alex broke the silence. “Why would he do that? We’ve had four clans for years. He’s never had reason to bring in more. He always forces others out.”

Howie stopped his pacing behind Nick and Brian and looked at Alex. “He can no longer control the _Gentri_. We’ve been seeing the turnings rise for weeks.”

“He doesn’t think we’re doing a good enough job,” Kevin spoke quietly.

Howie slowly walked to his seat and sat at the head of the table. He folded his hands. “He does. There are those on his council who don’t. I’m sure they were the ones who pushed for more clans. You heard him praise the few human deaths. I honestly don’t know how we do what we do and not have more humans fall victim.” He placed his chin on his knuckles and looked at Kevin. He wanted him to ask the next obvious question.

Taking his cue, Kevin asked, “And what about this _Gentri_?”

Howie shrugged. “I know that scent almost better than I know blood. There was a _Gentri_ in that room. I don’t know if it’s a recent _Initi_ turned _Gentri_ , but I know there was one there.”

“How come none of the other clans caught the scent?” Nick asked.

Howie dropped his hand. “Because we wait. This _Gentri_ was well masked with the dozen other _Initi_ in the pack. The scent was strong but I couldn’t pinpoint it. He was obviously hiding within the council ranks.”

Brian spoke up. “Why do we wait?”

Smiling, Howie knew Brian would ask that question. The whole clan had only ever met with Carson on three other occasions and one of which was their Initiation. The last time they had met, Brian had broken ranks early. Kevin had caught him before Howie had seen. “Respect, for one. They are our makers. Maybe not them specifically, but without the _Initi_ we would not be here. And it is only by Carson’s wishes that we remain here. And secondly, we will never turn our backs to them. There are those on the council who despise us. It only takes a moment for one of them to decide we are no longer worthy of being there.”

Nick inquired, “What about Initiation?”

Having been the last clan to be Initiated, Howie knew this question was coming. Kevin started, by saying, “We'll get about twenty-four hours notice before an Initiation.”

“You will need to be well fed that night,” Howie continued. “There will be bloodletting and if your thirst has not been quenched, you will have a very difficult time.” He paused as they all remembered the bloodletting ritual of Day Walker blood freely spilled to protect the _Initi_ and the secrets they kept.

“You will hunt the hunters tonight without me. I must take care of some things as we prepare for new clans. Go in pairs.” He stood, signaling the end of the meeting. He purposefully stood and came to stop between Nick and Brian. In Nick’s ear, he whispered, “Find out for me.” Nick nodded and moved off quickly to go change. In Brian’s ear, he simply said, “Daybreak,” hoping Brian would show. Brian nodded as well and headed out. Howie knew the pairs they would break into. It was almost always the same.

Kevin waited by the door. “Will you go out tonight?”

“It is likely,” Howie said, falling into step with him.

“I don’t like you hunting by yourself.”

“I’m only hunting for information.”

“That’s what I worry about,” Kevin replied as he reached his door at the top of the stairs.

Howie closed his eyes and tipped his head. “I will be among the trusted, don’t worry.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow before he closed his door.

Howie headed down the hall to change.

 

Nick and Brian were the first out to the kitchen. “Whose car?” Nick asked as they headed to grab keys. Both wore jeans and tees. The cool night air never bothered them.

“Yours,” Brian replied. “The chicks dig it.” He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and slid them onto his shirt collar.

“We’re not going for chicks.”

“Let’s hope we find some. The guys just freak me out.” It wasn’t entirely true, but he played it for Nick’s benefit.

“We’ll leave them to Kevin. I hear it’s ladies night at Vertigo.”

Brian smiled. “Best place for those ladies to hunt amongst themselves.”

They climbed into Nick’s red convertible and he backed it down the driveway, heading out into the night. It was about a twenty-minute drive to the club, so Nick chose that opportunity to ask about Brian’s whereabouts. “Your hunting has been on point lately, man. What’s your secret?”

Brian shrugged as the wind whipped his hair. “It's like Howie has always said, you work better on a full stomach.”

“Yeah, but some days you are just on fire.”

Brian shrugged again. He stared at the traffic as they headed off the freeway and towards the club.

As Nick parked the car about a block from the club, he confronted Brian. “You’ve got a feeder, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t,” Brian responded a little too quickly as he climbed out of the car.

“Yes, you do. You’re blushing.”

“So what if I do.”

Nick pounced, making sure he locked his car and the convertible top was up. “How often?”

“Couple times a week.” Brian shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked.

Nick howled. “So have you blown her mind yet?”

Not catching Nick's meaning right away, Brian fumbled with his words. “Have I what?” Seeing Nick stare at him, he understood what he was trying to say. “No. It's only been a couple of weeks.” Being half human, certain functions of anatomy still worked correctly, unlike their full-blooded counterparts. It made for some very pleasurable experiences.

Nick began walking backward in front of Brian. “Aw, man, you have got to try it. If you time it just right, the feeling is amazing!” Brian smiled at his friend. He knew one day, he probably would escalate his and Sara's relationship to the next level, but he was already taking a huge risk. Nick stopped directly in front of him. “But then you'd have to let her go.”

“Why?”

Nick put his hand on Brian's shoulder. “Howie's gonna flay you.”

“No, he's not,” Brian laughed.

“Dude, come on. We all know you're his blood toy.”

The words were barely out of Nick's mouth when Brian and turned on him. He pushed him into the darkness between two buildings, eyes blazing red, fangs bared. “I'm nobody's toy,” he hissed, grabbing Nick by the throat and pinning the taller man to the wall.

Nick held up his hands in apology. “Just saying you guys spend a lot of time together.”

Brian slowly loosened his grip on Nick's neck and let him get his feet back underneath him. “What I do with my time is my business.”

Nick ran a hand over his neck, hoping there were no marks from their little tussle. “Sure, fine, whatever you say.” He hurried to catch up with Brian as he joined the line to enter the club.

Once inside the darkened room, the bass thumping through their veins they stayed near the edge of the room. Nick found the back exit first and pointed out to Brian, who nodded. Glancing at his watch on his left wrist and realizing they had a few hours before dawn, he leaned over to Brian and said into his ear, “How about a little trick or treat first?” Trick or treating was their term for quickly sucking on humans. It was easiest to do in large crowds.

“Howie would kill us for drinking on the hunt,” Brian called back in Nick's ear. Even though they were speaking in each other's ears, the noise level of the music made it so that they were more shouting than whispering.

“What he doesn't know…” Nick replied and moved out onto the dance floor.

 

Howie had left the house shortly after Kevin and Alex had. He moved quickly through the darkened streets heading for a local bar that like almost everything was open at the early hours of three in the morning. Howie knew the bartender there, and upon entering and sitting at the far end away from everyone else, he was able to draw his attention. A tall blonde man with long hair pulled back into a ponytail approached where Howie sat. “Speciality of the house?” he asked.

Howie nodded. The bartender pulled a wine glass out and poured what appeared to be red wine. He placed a white cocktail napkin in front of Howie and set the glass on top of it. The bartender leaned over and folded his arms on the bar, waiting. Howie took a sip of the wine and nodded slightly at the bartender. “Very good, Dimitri,” Howie said.

“Glad you like it. What brings you here tonight?”

“I need your help. Do you have any contacts within the council?”

The bartender shook his head. “Not since the last change over. Why?”

“Anyone you could still contact to find out information?”

Dimitri reached beneath the bar and grabbed a white rag and began wiping the counter near Howie. “Unfortunately not. What’s going on?”

“I wish I could tell you, but it would put you in danger. All I can say is there is bad blood.” Dimitri nodded. “But please keep me informed if you hear anything.” Dimitri nodded again and headed down the bar to tend to other patrons. Howie sat there and sipped what appeared to be wine. It was infused with human blood. Dimitri was one of Howie’s _Initi_ informants. The time moved forward and slowly, patrons began to leave. Howie knew dawn was approaching and he needed to leave soon. 

As he finished his wine, he caught the scent of a _Gentri_. It was then that Dimitri came over. “I’m about ready to get off. Do you need anything else?”

“There’s a _Gentri_ here,” Howie whispered.

“Here?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, Dimitri. I’ll find him and take care of him.” Howie stood and turned around. He saw only a handful of people still hanging around. He found the one he was looking for. He was pursuing a human female. Dawn was quickly approaching. He was going to make his move momentarily. Howie quickly moved towards the vampire. He reached the pair and touched the human’s hand. She turned and looked at Howie, locking eyes with him. The vampire stopped in his tracks and glared at Howie. “Go,” he told the woman, who turned and headed towards the exit.

“What’d you do that for?” the vampire asked.

“Because you are coming with me.” Howie snatched the vampire by the wrist and quickly ushered him to the door he had spotted when he first came in. He pushed the door open and then flung the vampire out into the sunlight. Stepping outside and allowing the door to close, he watched as the vampire melted into grey ashes. Howie stepped over the small pile and started the trek back to the house.

 

Howie arrived home and went in through the front door. He headed directly for his office, hoping Brian had beaten him home. He wasn't parched, nor was he after a rush. Instead, he was after sleep. After what had transpired the night before, he just needed some sleep where he wasn't woken up by his thoughts. The thrashing and pacing would only last so long. 

Brian had drunk from him quite a few times now and Howie had a suspicion that he needed more. It wasn’t just about forgetting to feed. There was something else there that Howie wasn’t sure about. He hoped that Brian would take him up on his offer and actually show up that morning. He pushed open the door to the conference room and found Brian sitting there, waiting.

Howie closed the French door behind him and walked to his office. He held open the door for Brian and followed him inside. He made sure he locked the door and then ventured to the windows on the opposite wall and pulled the curtains closed, wrapping the room in darkness.

Walking back to Brian, he said, “I’m glad you chose to come. I think you will enjoy this.” Howie grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him to the middle of the room. “If you are willing, I would like you to be my pet.”

“What?” Brian asked.

Howie moved a stray hair off of Brian’s forehead. “It’s a very old Day Walker tradition. Leaders will take pets, usually _Initi_ , to help calm them in times of frustration. I have attempted others in the past. Things are rather… intense right now. With the talk of new clans and the rise in turnings, I feel that you are the one who could be of the most help to me.”

Brian looked away for a moment. “I don’t understand.”

“You’ve fed on me several times. I know you have felt the pleasure it brings.” Howie took a step closer to him. “I can bring you so much more. And you will help keep my emotions in check. Believe me, you will enjoy yourself.” He then took Brian’s wrist and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently. Howie searched him for any kind of rejection to his offer. Finding none, he dropped his hand and reached for his shirt. “When you come to me, if it’s appropriate, come without the shirt and shoes. It’s easier that way. But I know it may not be something you can do without the others questioning you.” He pulled the shirt over Brian's head and tossed it on the couch. He took a step closer and ran both his hands over Brian's bare chest. Brian shivered at his touch. “Are you sure you are okay with this?” Brian nodded. “When you answer me, use your words. So, I ask again, are you okay with this?”

Brian gulped, still not sure what to expect. “Yes.”

Howie raised an eyebrow at him. “I know we went over formality decades ago, but it holds here as well.”

Taking a breath, Brian answered, “Yes, Sire.”

Howie nodded slightly. “Has anyone ever drank from you before?”

Brian paused, not sure how to answer. Deciding to keep his secrets to himself, for the time being, he answered, “No, Sire.”

“You will be weak afterward, but I promise not to go too far.” Again, Brian nodded, terrified of the thought. “There’s no reason to fear,” Howie reassured him. “Trust me. Just like the humans you feed on, it will not hurt. It will actually be extremely pleasurable.”

Slowly, Howie walked around behind him. Keeping his body an inch away from Brian's, Howie leaned over and kissed his shoulder. Again, he waited for Brian to pull away. When he didn't, Howie bent over and sunk his fangs into Brian's flesh.

The shock caused Brian to gasp and fall to his knees. This caused Howie to lose his grip as Brian dropped. He quickly sank to the floor and latched back on to Brian, using one hand to tip his head to the side and his other to cradle him to his chest. Brian's breathing slowed as he succumbed to the pleasure washing over him. Howie continued to suck, allowing the blood to flow into his mouth and down his throat. He listened as he drank. He kept his one hand over Brian's chest, feeling his heartbeat as it pulsed blood into his open mouth. The moment he felt Brian's heartbeat match his own, he stopped. He pulled away and sealed the holes in Brian's shoulder with a kiss.

Brian lay there with his back to Howie staring at the ceiling. He blinked a few times and slowly began to sit up. “Slowly,” Howie whispered, still holding on. After a moment of falling back into Howie’s arms, Brian rocked forward and crawled to the sofa. Howie leaned forward on his hands and stared at the carpet. Instead of climbing up, Brian just rolled over and sat with his back to the sofa so he didn’t fall over. Both men’s breathing was labored as they panted to catch their breath.

“That...was...incredible…” Brian whispered.

Howie picked his head up and smiled, fangs still out, eyes still blazing. He crawled over to Brian and grabbed his wrist. He brought it to his lips and kissed his pulse yet again. “Thank you,” he whispered into his skin. Pulling away, he stated, “Take your time, but you’d better go.”

Brian nodded and sat there a bit longer catching his breath. He had never felt so much euphoria. Eventually, he stood up slowly, reaching for his shirt. He slid it back on and headed for the door. He glanced over his shoulder before he unlocked the door and left Howie sitting there on the floor of his office.

Howie felt the burning in his veins. He slowly got to his feet and left his office. He paced downstairs for about half an hour, before deciding he’d better go up to his suite before he completely lost consciousness. He made sure his curtains were closed before he completely disrobed and crawled beneath his sheets naked. The coolness of the sheets thrilled his overly warm body. He forced himself to lay still until he finally drifted off into a much needed dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

## Chapter Three

Howie’s eyes fluttered open. For the first time in a long time, he felt rested. He threw the sheet off of him and sat up. Cursing, he realized what Day Walker blood did to him. He hated that it aroused him so much. Tearing the sheets from his bed, he tossed them in the corner and walked to the chest of drawers. Opening the top one, he reached for the ceremonial blade and slid it out of its leather sheath. Turning the blade flat against his wrist, he carried it to the bathroom where he turned on the shower, cold, as always. He flipped the seven-inch silver blade upright with a flick of his wrist. It was an inch thick at the hilt and tapered up with a slight curvature. He wrapped his left hand around the blade, just above the engraving of the starburst sun and crescent moon. Pressing slightly, he felt the blade slice into his skin. Wincing at the pain, he stepped into the tile shower and away from the cold water cascading down from the rain shower head. Squeezing his hand slightly to get the blood flowing, he lifted his hand above his head and let the blood drip down his face. Using his bleeding hand as a human might use soap, he rubbed the blood along his skin. A blood bath was the preferred ritual cleansing, but that involved planning, lots of planning. Howie had only ever taken part in a ritual blood bath cleansing once, and that was before his installment as head of his clan. He still had no idea how Tyler had enough blood to allow for the two hour required soaking.

As he stood there, knife in his right hand, blood dripping from his left, and his own blood covering his body, he realized that he’d better remind Nick and Alex to complete the ritual as well before the Initiations. After a minute of allowing the blood to flow freely, he stepped beneath the showerhead and allowed the water to wash it all away. It had been a few years since Howie had had to undergo the cleansing ritual. But he knew that the pleasures of the flesh were not without sacrifice. He knew Nick and Alex routinely used their bodies to seduce the women they hunted for blood. The pleasure they experienced was beyond all measure, even by vampire standards. He also knew that they would need to be ready for the Initiations. Kevin had long since given up women in general. He preferred the taste of men. His body was his temple and he never let anyone near it. Brian was the only one Howie had no clue about. He was still young enough to want to enjoy himself, but he also knew he enjoyed being with him. Would he defile himself simply for the pleasure of it all?

Howie turned around and shut the water off. He stepped out and grabbed a towel from the hook by the shower door. He set the knife down on the counter as he dried himself off. Picking the blade up again, he walked out into his room and picked his clothes for the evening. He knew he needed to hear the latest counts. He wasn’t looking forward to it. He also knew he had to feed. The thirst was nearly overwhelming him, not that anyone could tell though. He knew a place where he could feed almost freely without killing. It would be his first stop of the evening.

Before dressing, he carefully dried the knife on the towel before tossing it to into the pile in the corner. He set the knife down long enough to put his clothes on before picking it back up. He stood in front of his chest of drawers, the top drawer open. The wooden dresser had four drawers and stood chest high to Howie. He stared down into that top drawer, knife still in his right hand, hanging by his leg. A knock and the door opening to his right told him it was Kevin.

Seeing the blade, Kevin stopped and closed the door behind him. “Rough morning?” he asked. He then noticed the stripped bed and pile in the corner.

Howie shot him a sideways glance as he picked up the sheath from the drawer. He carefully placed the blade inside and then laid it back in its place.

“You know, you don’t have to if it was unintentional,” Kevin said, obviously understanding what had gone on since Howie had awoken that night.

Howie ran his fingers over the other knives in the drawer, the pair of three-inch double-edged daggers, the key to the safe that held the long blades. “When was the last time you indulged in the flesh? Before you were turned?” Howie asked quietly.

Kevin shrugged. “Shortly thereafter, you?”

Howie closed the drawer and faced the other man in the room. “The same. When was your last cleansing ritual?”

“The last time you required it of all of us.”

Howie closed his eyes, trying to remember. “So our own Initiation.”

Kevin nodded. “I know you slept well and I know you asked him to be your pet, but you've got to quit doing this to yourself. I've never known a leader to keep a Day Walker as a pet, usually, it's a vampire.”

“They sicken me, you know that. You remember the early days. You nursing me back to health. It was then that we realized what vampire blood does to me. And besides, he’s got to learn his place. And on top of that, I haven't fed on Day Walker blood in years.”

Kevin held open the door as Howie walked towards him. “I know. Since before we moved.” He held the door open and they walked out together. “Dimitri has sent word.”

“He has to wait,” Howie stated matter of factly. “I must feed or I will not be able to entertain tonight.” They headed down the stairs together. “Oh, and remind me to tell Nick and Alex to clean up before the Initiations. I hate the taste of tainted blood.”

“I'm surprised you can taste it.”

“It’s the euphoria. I can’t stand it. It makes me lightheaded. Mix that with Carson’s blood and I’m not going to be able to do much for a while afterward. You’ll need to contact Lissa. She runs the blood bank. We should start stocking up now.”

“So, are you proposing a fast?”

Howie stopped in the entryway at the bottom of the stairs. “Just from their usual exploits. They can feed without their pleasurable extensions.”

“And what about Brian?”

Howie reached the door. “As of last night, he was clean.” Opening and stepping outside, he turned. “I will return. When I do, I’ll entertain Dimitri.” Kevin nodded. Howie took off, looking for his feast.

He traveled for several miles until he found the darkened alley. It was his favorite feeding ground. The transients there never knew he was there. Quickly and secretly, he fed on six different homeless humans. He felt his strength returning. He left them, sleeping in their boxes and tents. Heading back to the house, he knew he must entertain his spies. He was pretty sure he knew what Dimitri wanted. Just to thank him for ridding his bar of the Gentri.

 

Brian stood outside the small apartment. He knew Sara was inside. He also knew he could not enter without her permission. He knocked on the door and waited. It was just after ten at night. The door opened. Sara stood on the other side, a white cotton nightgown hung to just past her knees. “Please, come in,” she said, stating the phrase she uttered almost weekly. She had no idea why she always had to say it, and Brian intended to keep it that way.

He followed her inside. He knew what he wanted. He also knew he wanted to take it slow.

 

Nick sat opposite Howie in his office. Howie folded his hands and waited. Nick took a deep breath before telling the news he knew. “He’s taken a feeder.”

Howie shrugged. “I figured as much. How often?”

“He claims a couple of times a week.”

Howie leaned forward. “Have you learned anything about his human feeder?”

“Her name is Sara.” Nick leaned back. He really didn’t have much information for Howie, but he knew he needed an update. “There’s not much else I know. I know where she lives. I know she keeps to herself.”

“I’ll take it from here. Thank you for your information. But I think your tracking abilities will be better suited now as we continue our hunt.” With that statement, Howie dismissed Nick and he got up from his chair.

 

At Sara’s apartment, Brian dimmed the lights in her room and led her inside. He pulled her body to his. He bent to her neck kissed there before latching on. He held her as she slumped into him, relishing in the pleasure. While still sucking on her neck, he walked her backward to her bed. He laid her down and lay next to her as he continued to drink from her. He ran his hand up her thigh. He felt her pulse. It was strong. He knew his time was growing short. Soon, he would have to let her go, not just physically tonight, but also overall. He slid his hand further up, still sucking on her. He felt her breath quicken and her body arch against him. He let go of her neck a moment before it was too late.

In her pleasure, she had dozed off. Brian let go of her and let her fall back on her bed. “Sleep, my precious human. I’ll be back another night,” he whispered. He snuck out the window and headed down the road. He took his time, hiding in the shadows, allowing Sara’s blood to flow within him. He felt ready to take on anyone he met. He knew tonight’s hunt would be a good one.

Upon reaching the house, he snuck in the back door from the pool area and moved through the kitchen. Glancing at the clock, he figured he had enough time to go change before they all headed out for their early morning hunt. He started to walk through the living room towards the stairs but froze when he saw a tanned hand holding a wine glass with what appeared to be red wine in it. Brian knew it was more likely blood. Howie was sitting in one of the chairs that faced the fireplace and therefore hadn’t seen Brian come in. But still, Howie knew.

“I hear you’ve taken a feeder,” Howie said softly, not bothering to turn around.

Brian gulped. “Uh, yeah,” he answered.

“Come, sit with me,” Howie motioned with his glass.

Closing his eyes, Brian took a breath before moving around the chair to the front. He paused, not knowing what to do. Howie looked up at him and realized he hadn’t instructed Brian on how to come to him. Howie sat back a moment and looked up at Brian. “Most of the time, when you come to me, I will be sitting. As my pet, you come and kneel at my feet.” Brian nodded and kneeled at Howie’s feet. Howie’s eyes were closed as he took a drink from the glass. When he opened them, they glowed red. “You are showing me that you will comply with my demands. Hands on your knees and head down.” Brian followed Howie’s directions. 

Howie then chose to address what he really needed to. “You need to get rid of her,” he growled. Brian said nothing, but instead, stared at the ground in front of him. “The longer this goes on, the more of our world you place in jeopardy.” He paused to take a drink before continuing. “End it,” he growled. Brian closed his eyes and nodded. Howie reached down and tipped Brian’s head up to look at him. “Words, please.”

Brian paused, almost afraid to say anything at all. “Yes, Sire,” he mumbled.

Howie nodded. “Now go. We must leave soon.” Brian got up and headed up the stairs. Howie drained the rest of his blood wine before standing and moving to the foyer to wait for the rest of his clan to return.


	4. Chapter 4

## Chapter Four

Daylight streamed through the windows of Howie's office. He wouldn't get another update until that night. The best he could do was to scour the newspaper. There were few headlines that gave little information, but Howie knew how to read between the lines. He scanned the police blotter and found at least seven deaths of homeless. Those were vampire slayings. There were likely to be more, just still undiscovered. There was a report of a motor vehicle accident that he didn't like. Conflicting reports of how many people were in the vehicle. And then there was the obvious headline stating two deaths at a club, one found in a bathroom stall, the other found outside. He folded the paper and pushed back from his desk. Walking around and staring out the window into the side yard, he watched a cat casually climb through the shrubbery and jump the eight-foot-high brick wall that surrounded their abode. He knew things were slowly getting out of hand. He and his cohorts couldn’t keep complete control anymore. He knew the other clans were likely having similar issues. It was time to reach out.

Stalking out into the house, he quickly ascended the stairs. Pausing outside Alex’s door, he hesitated. Would he even get the message to whom it was intended? Deciding that it was worth the risk to send one of his own into another clan’s territory, he raised his fist and rapped on Alex’s door. After a moment of scuffling, which Howie assumed was Alex crawling out of bed, the door opened. Alex stood there in a pair of jeans, barefoot and shirtless. Howie raised an eyebrow. “I need you to deliver a message for me,” Howie said, staying in the hallway.

“To?” Alex leaned on the doorframe.

“Damien. I want to meet with him.”

Alex grimaced. “Give me ten minutes.”

“See me before you leave.” Alex nodded and closed the door.

Howie turned and headed downstairs. He headed out into the backyard to what everyone thought of as the pool house. It was so much more than that. It was Howie’s personal sanctuary. Inside the darkened building, he headed for what looked like a refrigerator. In reality, it was a large wine chiller. He opened the stainless steel door and looked at the nearly three dozen bottles of blood wine all lying on their side in separate holders. He selected one from the middle and examined it. Damien would approve.

Closing everything up, he headed back into the house and waited for Alex in the kitchen. He sat on a barstool, watching the stairs from across the room. Alex came bounding down dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans, boots and with a black wool newsboy cap pulled down just enough to hide his eyes when he looked down. Alex rounded into the kitchen and stopped as Howie stood, offering him the bottle of wine. “A gift, and protection,” he said, pulling Alex to him and pressing his forehead to him. “Return safe and with news.”

Howie released him and Alex nodded. “I will.” Alex headed towards the garage, grabbing his favorite sunglasses and his keys on the way out. Now he just had to wait.

 

An hour later, Alex found Howie dozing on the couch in the living room. He hesitated before reaching out and touching his shoulder. Howie’s eyes opened, blazing red. Rubbing them, he blinked twice and sat up. “You have news?” he asked, his eyes returning to chocolate brown.

Alex held a scrap of paper out between his fingers. “He said thanks for the wine and he’ll meet you there at two this afternoon to share it.”

Howie unfolded the note and read the address. He knew the place to be in the downtown district, Damien’s district. “Thank you.” He stood up and glanced at the clock on the wall. He had a few hours to kill.

 

After an hour and a half in the pool, meditating, Howie dressed as casually as he dared: dark jeans, a tee, and a jacket. He tucked a pair of sunglasses in his inside pocket. He knew it was always dangerous to go into another Day Walker clan’s territory. But requests and invitations made it easier. He put a note on the refrigerator under a magnet letting everyone know he would be back later. Kevin would be around should anything arise, though he highly doubted it.

He took his black Audi R8 and tried to remain under the speed limit as he raced off to meet Damien. He parked in the parking lot next to what appeared to be a small roadside diner. He made sure to alarm his car as he pocketed the keys and walked towards the door. There was a jingle as he pushed the door open. Stepping inside the diner he saw booths all along both sides of the windows. The blonde waitress behind the counter glanced at him but paused just long enough for Howie to notice the black man sitting in the far left corner booth. He nodded and Howie waved off the waitress as he headed back to join him.

The black man stood as Howie approached. His dreadlocks were shorter and held up by a scarf tied around his head. He wore jeans and a tee shirt, always casual. “D! My brother from another vampire mother! What brings you here?” He wrapped his arms around Howie in an embrace and then released and sat back down.

“Nothing good, I assure you,” Howie replied, sliding into the tan colored booth. “You cut your hair.”

“Of course you would notice. Yes. Was tired of taming the length. Easier management for what we do.” Damien waved at the waitress and held up two fingers. She came with two wine glasses and set them down in front of the two men. As she walked away, Damien cocked his head to the side. “She knows me. Knows I always bring my own and leaves me alone. Sometimes it’s good to have a few to do your simple bidding.” He reached beside him and pulled the bottle that Howie had sent up onto the table. “Tempting me with your personal stash, huh?”

Howie watched as Damien opened the bottle, noticing that he had already popped the cork obviously before he had brought it to sneak a taste in. “Gifts are never a bad thing,” Howie said as Damien poured the bloodwine into the two glasses.

“Never a truer statement uttered.” He placed the bottle on the table and folded his hands. “Now, why are you really here? I know it’s not just to share a bottle with me.”

Howie raised his glass and took a slow drink before responding. “No. I’m sure you’ve seen the papers.”

Damien nodded. “And the news, and the Internet. We’re fighting a losing battle.”

“That’s why I’m here.”

Damien raised an eyebrow at Howie as he took a drink from his own glass. “What do you know that I don’t?”

Shaking his head, Howie said, “Nothing. Just a feeling. And I need your help.”

Damien sat back. “Really?” Howie nodded ever so slightly. “What could you need my help with?”

“Blades,” Howie whispered.

“You really think Carson is going to go there? You know he would rather we use the light because it’s more discrete.”

“I know,” Howie replied. “But I can just feel it. He’s going to order doubles. Well, not him, but some of his council.”

Damien nodded and continued to drink from his glass. “And you know that you and I are the only ones who would actually do it.” Howie nodded. “You’re right, you know. Tara does have, forgive me, but it’s the truth, the balls to take up the blade and Grayson is so old school that I think he only has ceremonial blades.”

“That’s why I’m coming to you. It’s been too long since I’ve taken up the blade.”

Leaning forward, Damien moved closer to Howie. “Then we train. Staff, no sword. Clanging metal draws too much attention. Plus we can’t ruin our blades. Your place or mine?”

“Mine. More seclusion. Desert is behind me. Neighbors ignore me.”

Damien grinned. “Recommendation? You should get a cane sword, D. It’s so you.” Howie sat back, surprised. “No, seriously. I prefer the katana. Trained with the Day Walking samurai in Japan. But I can pull it off. You, you’re more high class. Cane sword would complete your look.”

“I’ll think about it,” Howie said, making a note to look into Damien’s suggestion. “So what do you think of Carson’s idea of bringing in new clans?”

“I think he knows there’s a problem but doesn’t want to really admit it. Are you going to make it through the Initiations?” Howie tried to hide his shock with a laugh. “We know, Howie. Vampire blood makes you sick. We’re just not sure how sick.”

“It’s like a bad hangover. Day Walker blood helps though.”

Damien finished his glass and poured another. “How were you even turned? If it makes you sick?”

Howie shrugged. “I was already sick.”

Damien held a finger up and wagged it at Howie. “So your sire healed you then?” Howie nodded. “Then how did you find out?”

“My first pet as leader.”

Damien nodded. Vampire pets were common among Day Walker leaders. “So what do you do now? We’ve got two Initiations coming up.”

Howie grinned, letting his fangs slip onto his lip briefly. “I have ties of my own. Blood bank worker. We prepare. Usually, ceremonies don’t do me in for more than a day. And like I said, Day Walker blood helps. Their participation in the rituals is vital for me to be able to not show weakness.”

Daimen nodded. “Well, I don’t want to keep you from your preparations. I’ll be in touch.” The pair rose in unison, Damien grabbing the half-full wine bottle. “I’ll send word. And thanks. We should do this again soon.” The pair hugged one last time as they headed towards the door.

 

About a week later, Nick was trying to sleep but kept hearing something in his dreams that he couldn't make out. Opening his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. The cracking noise was still going on. He glanced at the window and saw that the sunlight was beginning to fade. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and placed his feet on the floor. Shuffling across the carpet, he opened the curtains just enough to glance down into the back yard. Had he not been told two days ago what would be going on, he probably would have jumped in to help Howie. But then again, it appeared as though Howie had the upper hand.

Down in the yard, Damien and Howie were exchanging blows with staffs. Every so often, Damien would stop and they would reset. “Your takedowns are not as out of practice as you think.”

Howie paused. “Well, that's a good thing.” He stood in the fading sunlight and watched as Damien went to resume his fighting stance. Before he could attack, Kevin cleared his throat.

“Yes,” Howie groaned, knowing it couldn't be good if he was interrupting.

“My Liege,” he bowed slightly, “these just arrived.”

Tossing his staff to Damien, who caught it easily, he walked over and took the offered envelope. It was square with a red wax seal impressed over the flap on the back. He glanced at Damien, who knew there was one there for him as well. Tearing into the envelope, he saw the same seal that had been impressed onto the back of the envelope had been embossed on the front of a card. It was from Carson. On the card was written a date and time, which happened to be the next night.

Next to him, Damien was opening his and skimming the card inside. “I guess I take my leave of you. There is much to prepare before tomorrow night.”

“Indeed,” Howie replied, as Damien grabbed his duffle bag and pair of staffs before heading out the side gate to the front of the house.

“Initiation?” Kevin asked.

“Yes. Midnight, tomorrow, with the full moon.”

Kevin bowed slightly. “I’ll gather the others.” Howie nodded in agreement as he walked inside and headed to the conference room. Laying the invitation on the table in front of him, he sat down at the head of the table and waited. One by one the others began to enter and take their seats.

Once all four were seated, Howie spread his arms. “The time has come. Tomorrow night we will Initiate a new clan into our city.”

“Do we know anything about the new clan?” Alex asked.

“No,” Kevin replied. “Carson has kept that to himself. We’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Speaking of tomorrow, we need to go over some details,” Howie placed his palms together in front of his mouth. He paused looking at each man in turn. “Certain things need to be done before the ritual tomorrow.”

Alex grinned and whispered, “Blades.”

Howie nodded slightly. “Yes. Care for your ceremonial blades. Sharpen them. Clean them.” He locked eyes with Alex and then Nick. “Use them for cleansing in the morning.”

“So we need to fast?” Nick inquired.

Quickly, Howie responded. “No. Don’t fast tonight. Don’t fast tomorrow. You need to be well fed. Just don’t _indulge_.”

Nick and Alex nodded, understanding what Howie was implying.

Kevin took his turn to look at each Day Walker in turn. “I know it’s been a while since we’ve participated in this ritual. Remember, we all have our weaknesses. It is better to keep those weaknesses well hidden. We will protect each other. We will protect our leader.”

“You all know what vampire blood does to me,” Howie continued. “With your blood, I will be strong enough to walk out of there. But I will be weak afterward. You will need to hunt without me.”

“How will you survive?” Brian asked.

Smiling, Howie asked the group, “You all know Lissa, right?” They all nodded. “With her help, Kevin has been stocking up for the past few weeks. I should be okay until my strength returns.”

Nick leaned back in his chair. “And what are you proposing for dress tomorrow night?” He folded his hands behind his head, relaxing. Howie was always so particular about what they wore when they were amongst other Day Walkers and especially the vampires themselves.

“The same as last time, though no jackets. Oh, and cross-body sheaths.”

Alex smiled, his fangs biting his lower lip. “Yes!” Kevin raised an eyebrow at him. “It looks better when the knife appears to come from your heart,” he replied casually.

Howie nodded. “Exactly.”

Nick leaned forward finally. “So what were you doing out with Damien?”

“Training.”

“Do you really think it will come to that?”

Howie shrugged. “I don’t know. But I do know that if it’s ordered, I want to be ready.” He glanced out the window to his left. “Darkness is upon us. Go, feed. Tonight we will hunt together. Tomorrow, we must feed early. The ritual starts at midnight.” They all stood up and headed out the door. 

Kevin stopped Howie by placing a hand on his arm. “Are you sure you’ll be okay tomorrow?”

“I’ll feed well, don’t worry. As long as they do their part, I should be fine.”

 

Later that night, the five were at a bar, all stalking different _Gentri_. Time was growing short. Daylight was approaching. Kevin had secured the exit they would use to the receiving dock. It was a bit of a walk, but they all followed the path without convincing their charges that they were in danger. They all coaxed the vampires with them outside and watched them turn to dust. The door closed for the last time that morning and they all turned to look at Howie. “Come. We must prepare now.”

They headed back to the house where Nick and Alex headed directly to their rooms. Kevin headed upstairs as well, but more to just give Howie and Brian a moment’s privacy. “You have let her go?” Howie asked, reaching for Brian’s wrist.

Brian closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Yes, Sire,” he answered, remembering his place. He hadn’t been with Sara since Howie had said to stop. He’d seen her once at the bar they had met at. He made sure she hadn't seen him though. There was a reason why their culture shunned technology, especially when it was too easy for every human that you came in contact with to track you down.

“I know it’s hard. But she could jeopardize our secrets. Humans are not to be trusted.” Brian closed his eyes as Howie kissed his wrist. “I will need you after tonight. You will help make me strong.”

Brian nodded as Howie released him. “I know, Sire,” he whispered. He then headed upstairs to his own room. He got down on his knees and opened his bedside table drawer. Opening it, he reached for his blade and sash. Carefully pulling the six-inch blade from its holder, he stared at it a moment. Just above the hilt, there was the letter B engraved in it. Howie had upgraded them all to matching ceremonial blades when he had become leader. Each one had their initials engraved in the blade itself. The weight was just enough to know you had something in your hand, but not so heavy that you couldn’t throw. Not that one ever would. There were daggers for such things. Daggers or throwing stars worked well to pin unruly _Gentri_ when needed.

He placed the knife on top of the table and then crawled into bed. He knew he needed to be out just after sunset in order to feed well enough for the ritual. He lay there for a long time, watching the sunlight melt across the room. He was one of the few who could sleep with the light flooding in. It actually didn’t bother him much; though being out in it still hurt his eyes.

He eventually dozed off and awoke a few hours later. Realizing that sleep was going to be elusive, Brian chose to get up. He padded through the quiet house and stopped by the kitchen. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular, just trying to kill time. He rummaged around in a drawer until he found a small notepad and pen. He sat at the bar and doodled, while his thoughts drifted. He really didn’t want to give up on Sara, but he knew he had to. What Howie had said was correct: humans were not to be trusted and they jeopardized their secrets. 

He watched the sunlight fading and hurried back up to his room. If he was going to feed, he needed to change. He would need to change later, as well. Laying out his suit, he smiled. It was one of the few things Howie ever demanded of them. They each had two suits, charcoal grey, and black. Dressing to meet with the vampires was a minor inconvenience, but if it was what Howie wanted, they all would do it.

Leaving the suit laying on his bed, he turned and fished out jeans and a tee shirt. He went with a size smaller than normal, simply to accentuate his physique. If he was going to feed, he needed to find the right girl. He headed out of his room and ran into Nick in the hallway. “Ten-thirty,” Nick commented. Brian knew that was the time they all needed to back so they could make it to Carson’s hotel in time for the ceremony. Brian nodded and headed out on foot while Nick headed for keys to his car.

Without thinking about it, he wound up at the same bar he had met Sara in. His feet just seemed to take him there without much thought. He knew it was because he was missing her. He wondered how she was holding up. He had just stopped coming around without so much as a note. It was harsh, he knew, but necessary. He slid up to the bar and onto a stool with an empty one to his right. The bartender was one he didn’t know and one Brian couldn’t be sure was vampire, so he just ignored him for a bit.

“Hey,” said a voice in his ear. Brian stiffened, realizing it was Sara. “I was hoping you’d be here,” she said. He watched as she carefully climbed up on the stool next to him. “I know you’ve been wanting to break off whatever it was we had,” she started. He turned to look at her. He didn’t know what to say. “I’m not mad. In fact…” she paused and looked at him. She then reached over with her left hand and grabbed his right. She placed his hand on her bare thigh and then slowly moved his hand upward. She removed her hand as he got her intention and continued to move his hand up her thigh underneath her skirt. His fingers brushed bare skin and he froze. “I thought maybe one last time,” she said, ducking her head and blushing slightly. He could tell she was being very bold for her.

“But I don’t…” he stammered.

“I do,” she replied. She reached around into her crossbody clutch and pulled something out. She slid the small square package underneath the bar and into Brian’s left hand. He fingered the plastic, knowing that she had been planning this, though not for how long. He closed his fingers around the package and then grabbed her hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her towards the door to the alley. It was very reminiscent of the first night they met. She jogged after him into the alley and he pulled her over into the darkness behind the dumpster where he had first tasted her.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He had missed her taste. The kiss left her breathless. “Are you sure?” he asked. Howie had this thing for permission. He beat it into their brains constantly to make sure consent was given.

Sara nodded. Brian took one more look around to make sure they were alone. He knew he didn’t have much time. He had to feed, but he wanted her so badly at that moment. If he timed it right, he would be satiated for the rest of the night. Taking a step back, he quickly undid his jeans. His erection surprised him as he wasn’t expecting to be that aroused by her. He tore into the plastic, knowing that protection was inevitable. They didn’t need pregnancies floating around. Finally prepared, he pressed his body back against Sara’s and carefully picked her up. He slid into her and tried to find a rhythm that worked for him and kept her still at the same time. She gasped as he pressed into her. The timing was essential. He felt her breath quicken on his ear. He knew if he didn’t latch on soon, he would lose his chance. He leaned in and kissed her neck and then when she tipped her head to the side for him to continue, he sank his fangs into her.

She cried out in shock as he slowly sucked on her neck. He took a minute to just drink her without moving before he found his rhythm again. It had been a very long time since he had indulged like this. His body was out of practice and he felt things progressing faster than he liked. He knew there was no stopping them. He heard her heartbeat in his head and he let her neck go. He felt her grasp his shoulders and her body completely contract around him. It was all he needed to let go himself.

He buried his head in her neck as he tried to regain control of his breathing and she tried to do the same. He was very gentle in pulling away from her and setting her back down on the ground. He kept his back to her as he put himself back together, afraid to look at her again for a moment. He had to compose himself. “That was amazing,” she whispered, touching his back.

He spun around and swept her up in his arms. “So amazing,” he replied. “I wish it could be more, but it can’t.” Setting her back down on the ground, he stroked her face gently. “Don’t forget me, okay?”

“I won’t,” she promised.

Brian stepped away from her and then took off at a run down the alley, leaving Sara there still reeling in the experience.

He made it back to the house moments before Nick did. He waited in the kitchen for Nick to come in from the garage. “You look well fed,” Nick said, coming through the door.

“So do you.”

Nick draped an arm over his shoulder as the pair walked towards the stairs. “Let’s go do this.”

It took the pair about ten minutes to get ready. Heading back downstairs together looking strikingly similar, they smiled. Their sashes and knives hung across their chests. They both hoped they would pass Howie’s inspection. Alex and Kevin appeared next and finally Howie. They all waited while Howie looked each one up and down before finally nodding. The five of them headed towards the SUV in the garage, Kevin stopping to grab a leather satchel from the counter before heading out.

Kevin set the bag at Howie’s feet in the front seat and then maneuvered the car out of the driveway. The vehicle was silent on the way to the hotel. Upon pulling into the underground parking facility, Kevin turned to the three in the back seat. “Whatever you do, protect him.”

They all nodded and slid out. Before leaving the side of the car, Howie was in front of them. He blessed each one with protection and then pulled them into a tight circle. “Tonight, we walk in there together. Blood will be shed. But through it all, we will be stronger together.” They all nodded and took positions around Howie. Kevin and Nick were on either side of him. Brian and Alex on the outside. They marched together to the elevator they knew would bypass all the casino and security. Five men walking in with knives strapped their chests were not exactly the best impression to make on humans.

Silence loomed in the elevator as they reached the penthouse. Stepping out, they were met by the same two vampires who had greeted them previously. They were once again led to the large room with white tiles. The chairs had been replaced with pedestals each holding a single goblet. There were four in a slight arc with a fifth in the center near the dais where Carson’s chair sat vacant. The only ones there were the other three Day Walker clans. Each was huddled around a pedestal. Damien caught Howie’s eye as he led his group to the one empty goblet near the center.

The room was eerily silent as Howie simply nodded and each man in his group took a spot around the wooden stand. The stand was a little bit higher than his waist and with the goblet on it, it was chest high, the perfect height for the ceremony. Howie placed everyone specifically so that they only had their backs to other Day Walkers. There was a small opening in their circle where Howie could see completely the chair where Carson would eventually sit. He glanced inside the cup and saw that it was already half filled with deep crimson blood. He closed his eyes and took a breath, knowing what was coming.

The door behind Howie closed silently and the door across the room opened. Out walked four men in black jeans and white tee shirts. Everyone in the room turned to regard these four Day Walkers. They each had their blade stashed on their hip. They walked to the remaining stand and gathered around it. Then, from the door, came Carson, leading a small army of vampires behind him. He walked to his throne and stood in front of it, while the vampires filled in behind him. Carson spread his arms wide and spoke, “Welcome. Tonight we gather to Initiate a new clan into our fold. David and his clan come to us from Seattle. Territories are yet to be determined, so please, no fighting amongst yourselves. There is plenty of work still to be done. Your goblets have already been filled. What is left, is your vows.” He brought his hands together and bowed slightly.

Howie took the silence to look at each one of his clan members. They were more like brothers. They had been together for over twenty-five years now. They knew each other often times better than they knew anyone else.

On the far side of the room, Tara's clan began with the bloodletting, followed by Damien's clan. When his goblet had been filled, Howie nodded slightly. They all reached for their knives at the same moment. Though they never really rehearsed the ceremony, their movements appeared choreographed and in sync with each other. They pulled their knives and flipped them in their hands. Bringing their left palm to the metal, they each sliced their own skin. They held their hands cupped so the blood would not flow on the floor.

Kevin stretched his hand forward and opened his fingers, allowing his blood to drip into the goblet. “My blood, freely given, in protection of this clan and its secrets. My blood, freshly given, as reminder whom I serve and who created me.” Around the circle, each man repeated the step and the words. When they had finished the vow, they each squeezed their hand closed to stop the bleeding. When Howie had finished, he reached for a cloth he had stashed in his pocket. As Grayson's clan began, Howie wiped his blade clean and passed the cloth around the circle. The men slid their knives back into their holders and waited.

When David's clan at the front had completed the ritual, Carson again spread his arms. “May you remember your creators. Protect our secrets. Remember who you serve. Leaders, these are who you have chosen to walk and hunt with you. The vows you made tonight are not only with us but with each other. Leaders, drink, to confirm these vows.”

Kevin reached for the goblet and took it from the stand. He passed it to his left around the circle. Each man intentionally swirled the blood inside. This wasn't required, but they knew mixing it would help. When the goblet reached Howie, he looked at each man before bringing the goblet to his lips. He felt the effects right away. Not only did his stomach feel queasy from the first drink, but he felt as if the room had begun to tilt sideways. He continued to drink, knowing the importance, even though every swallow was agony. As he finished the blood in the cup and went to put it back on the stand, he swayed. Thankfully, Kevin had already stepped closer and placed a hand on his back. Howie didn't hear the last few statements from Carson. His own heartbeat was pounding in his ears. Kevin and Nick took the lead in guiding him out once all the vampires had left. The other Day Walker clans were breaking ranks and also heading out.

Once in the elevator, Kevin tightened his grip on Howie's arm, knowing that they were finally away from prying eyes. “What's wrong?” Kevin asked.

“Dizzy,” was all Howie could whisper, his head down, eyes closed. He waved away saying more. Beads of blood slowly rolled down his forehead and the back of his neck. When the doors opened into the parking structure, Howie stumbled out and made it about five feet before he grabbed the wall with one hand and his stomach with the other. Doubled over, he vomited on the concrete. Kevin rushed forward to make sure he was okay.

Placing an arm around his back and a hand on his shoulder, Kevin began to guide Howie to the car. “You've never been dizzy before.”

“Someone…” Howie whispered as they reached the car door and Kevin opened it for him. He reached for the bag on the floor and pulled out a bag of blood. He tore it open and handed it to Howie.

“Drink. It'll settle your stomach. You are _not_ puking in the car.”

Howie smiled weakly and took the offered bag.

Without being asked, Alex had grabbed the bottle of bleach from the trunk of the SUV. He walked over and splashed it over where Howie had retched. It was so nonchalant like it was just standard procedure to bleach blood out of concrete. It had all been told to them when they had joined up as a clan that should blood be spilled on the ground, they needed to take care of it so that it didn’t lead to their discovery. Brian and Nick stood back and waited until Alex was done.

As he loaded up the bottle, Brian and Nick climbed in the car. Alex slid in as Kevin closed Howie's door and rushed around the front of the car to get inside. The drive back to the house was silent. Howie had his head leaned against the cool glass of the window. Everyone sat in worried silence about their leader as they drove.

Upon reaching the house, Kevin hurried around to help Howie out and inside. The other three followed behind. At the bottom of the stairs in the entryway, Kevin turned to the three of them and growled, “None of you disappear.”

As Kevin disappeared upstairs, Alex turned to the other two and said, “What was that all about?” Nick shrugged and Brian said nothing.

It was about ten minutes before Kevin came down the stairs. “Okay, tell me your hunts tonight?”

“Why?” Nick asked.

“You know why he mentioned the cleansing ritual, right?”

Alex answered, “He doesn’t like our blood after we indulge.”

“Not just that, but it makes him ill,” Kevin said. “So tell me about your hunts.”

Alex shrugged. “Homeless woman. Probably still asleep in her cardboard box.”

Kevin looked at Nick. “I paid through the nose just to suck on a chick.”

The three men then looked at Brian. “What did you do?” Kevin asked. Smartly, Brian kept his mouth shut. Kevin reached out and grabbed Brian’s blade from his holder. “Go.” He flipped the handle around and held it out to him. “Cleanse yourself...twice. In the morning, you will go to him and let him feed off of you. He needs you.”

Brian grabbed the handle of his blade, bowed his head and headed upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

## Chapter Five

More than a day had passed since the ritual. Sunlight streamed through a part in the curtains of Howie’s room. He lay there, staring at the speckled light on the carpet. He had pretty much lost an entire day to sleep. He knew Kevin had been in a couple of times with bags of blood supplied from the blood bank. He sat up, hearing shuffling down the hall. There was a soft knock on the door and then it opened, revealing Kevin.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

“Yeah,” Howie replied, sitting straight up in bed. “How have the hunts been?”

Kevin pulled over a chair. “We took down three this morning.”

Howie nodded. “Good.” Howie took a breath before continuing. “Did you find out who was unclean?”

Kevin glared at Howie. “It wasn’t the two you told.”

Howie nodded. “He must have done it just before.”

“What makes you say that?”

Clearing his throat, Howie said, “Before you were turned, you were hungover at least once, right?”

Kevin grinned. “More than once, but yes.”

“Well, that’s how it usually is. But this time, it was like the whole room tipped sideways. He obviously did whatever he did before the ritual because I've never been dizzy before.” Howie swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Kevin moved to stop him, but he held up his hand. “I’m fine, really. Still a little weak. By tonight I’ll be better. But I need to take care of this. Where’s my blade?” Kevin gestured to the top of the chest and Howie walked over there. Looking down, he saw that he was only wearing sweatpants he didn’t remember putting on but figured Kevin had helped in his sickened state. His knife was still in its sheath attached to the cross-body sling. He carefully unbuckled it and held it in his hand.

“You don’t have to,” Kevin stated.

Howie turned and looked at him. “I do. It’s not going to happen again.” Still barefoot and shirtless, he walked out the door, leaving the door open for Kevin to follow. He heard Kevin stop and close the door as he paused outside of Brian’s room. He knocked. After a moment, Brian opened the door. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans. “Bring your blade and meet me downstairs,” Howie stated and turned away.

Brian paused and looked down the hall after Howie before closing his door. He sighed and snagged his blade from his nightstand. He then headed downstairs. He found Howie in the kitchen staring out the window at the pool, his hands behind his back, clutching his blade. “Come,” he said quietly. Brian followed him outside without a word.

Howie led him outside and around the pool to the pool house. He held the door open for the other Day Walker, followed him inside, and closed the door. The large room was dark, as all the curtains were drawn. In the far corner, there was a king-sized bed. There was a door that led off to a bathroom and a large fridge that was Howie’s personal wine collection. Howie took the knife from Brian’s hand and walked over to the nightstand near the bed. He placed both knives on the table and walked back over to Brian who had only moved a few steps into the room.

Howie stared at him for a moment. Had he really known what he was doing? Had he known what it was going to do to him? He probably didn’t. But he would know now. He would understand the pain that Howie had been in. The agony and sickness that had consumed him.

Quietly, he uttered one word. “Strip.”

Brian was taken aback by the request. “What?”

Howie quietly repeated his request, “Strip.”

“What? Why?” Brian asked again.

Howie was on him in a flash, pinning him against the wall. In an angry growl, he nearly whispered, “Your desire made me appear vulnerable. You will be as vulnerable as I can make you.” His hands went to the tee shirt and started to tear at the material. “It was that feeder you had.” He pulled the material free of Brian and tossed it aside.

“What if it was?” Brian snarled, immediately regretting it. Howie pinned him by the throat to the wall behind him.

“Watch your mouth and remember your place. You’re going to end up hurt,” he growled. Howie relaxed his grip and removed his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He ran his hands over Brian’s bare chest and down to his jeans. As he began working on them, he said, “You told me you left her.”

“I did,” Brian replied, pausing. Howie could see the look on his face as he remembered where he was at. “Sire,” Brian added absently, relaxing a moment and letting Howie do all the work. “She found me. She wanted me. I gave her what she wanted.”

Howie slid the material off of Brian and he stepped out, leaving himself totally exposed. “It wasn’t about her,” Howie commented. “It was about you.”

“What do you mean?”

Taking a slow breath, he replied. “When we succumb to those urges to not only feed on humans but also the human desire of sex, we are doing it more for ourselves and our own pleasure than theirs. Sure, they get something out of it too, but it is us who get so much more.” He stepped back and looked at Brian’s naked body. “I’m sure you felt that.”

Brian took a shallow breath before responding. “It was like with you…” he whispered.

Howie closed his eyes and nodded. “I figured as much.” He put a hand on Brian’s shoulder and slowly moved it to his neck. He tipped his head forward until their foreheads touched. “I’m sorry for this,” he whispered. “I will help you through it as best I can.” He released him and looked at him one more time. A small smile played across his face. “Your arousal is not unexpected,” he said. “But your pleasure will only last so long.” He took Brian’s hand and spun him around. Holding his wrist behind his back, he gently led Brian to his knees. He wasn’t going to let him get away from him again, though he knew he would try. Howie dropped to his knees behind Brian and grabbed his other wrist.

“What…” Brian started to ask, as Howie wrapped one of his arms around Brian’s chest and looped his other arm through Brian’s arms.

“This is not about your pleasure,” Howie stated. “I’ll take care of that later,” he whispered as he bent over Brian’s exposed neck. Without any preamble, he sank his fangs into his neck. Brian gasped and leaned back into Howie as he drank. Howie continued to drink and felt Brian relax into him. He knew this pleasure wouldn’t last much longer. 

There was a moment that Howie thought he had hit the point of going too far. Brian tensed in his arms. It was then that he realized he was at the point he wanted and needed to let go. Brian was trying to get away from him. Howie released his neck and his arms. Brian tried to move away, but Howie quickly wrapped his other arm around him pulling his back to his chest.

“Shhh…” Howie whispered in Brian’s ear.

“It burns, Sire,” Brian moaned, leaning back into Howie.

“I know.” He held him for a long moment while he groaned. “You did this to me the first time you drank from me.”

Brian stopped for a moment. “I did?”

“Yes,” Howie replied. He released him and stood up. “Walk with me a moment before we rest.” He wrapped an arm around Brian as he stood up. “The pain is immense but survivable. Not exactly like what I faced the other night, but close.”

Brian bowed his head as Howie led him towards the bed. “I’m sorry, Sire. I had no idea.”

Howie pulled the bedding back and helped Brian to bed. “You were just after a high, that’s all. I know we haven’t had this ‘relationship’ for that long. I haven’t really needed a pet until now.” Brian winced and groaned again as the blood in his veins burned. “You will feel better after you rest.” Howie slid out of the sweats and beneath the sheets. Though he had just spent the better part of twenty-four hours asleep, he again felt the urge to let his body rest. He crawled in behind Brian and pulled his body to him.

Howie listened to Brian’s breathing. Every few minutes, he would wince and tighten up. Howie just held him through it. “You don’t need to find a human to meet your needs, Brian. I’m here for that.”

“But I thought it was the other way around,” he stated between his body raging.

“Sometimes it is. I will need you for the next Initiation. But if you need me to fulfill those urges, please come to me. You should still feed, but you don’t need to indulge in human pleasures. But you will still need to cleanse should you have any type of release.”

Brian pressed his back into Howie’s chest as another wave coursed through him. “You’re so old fashioned,” he whispered.

Howie smiled and continued. “I would hope by now you would understand what it does to me. We will cleanse together when you wake up.”

“But how do you...” Brian didn’t finish his question before another wave engulfed him.

“Believe me, I know,” Howie whispered in his ear. He reached down and placed a hand on Brian’s hip. Brian shivered and tipped his head back, moaning. “Rest now. I’ll be here with you until you wake.”

“But…” Brian protested.

Howie put his lips to Brian’s ear. “I know you want more and I promise you, I will give you more later. But now, you need rest. We’ll cleanse and then you can go hunt. You’ll need to when you wake.” Brian groaned a response. “And tomorrow morning, at daybreak, we’ll meet here and I promise, I will take care of the urges you have.” Howie leaned over and kissed his neck, causing Brian to flinch at his touch. “Just rest now.”

Howie lay there with Brian and listened. Eventually, the man he held stilled and relaxed. Howie wasn't really tired but did catch himself dozing off for periods at a time.

Somewhere around three in the afternoon, he felt Brian stir. He waited while Brian slowly woke up and rolled over. Brian’s eyes fluttered open and looked at Howie. “When you are ready, we need to go cleanse,” Howie whispered.

Brian blushed. “I’m sorry, Sire,” he said.

Howie shook his head. “Nothing to be sorry about. It’s a natural reaction. Just I cannot feed from you afterward. You saw what happens.” Brian continued to blush. He ducked his head to his chest to avoid Howie’s eyes. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Howie reassured Brian. “We’ve all gone through it, even me. But now that you know that I can help in these matters, I hope you would seek me out first, before finding some poor human.”

Howie sat up and slid out of bed. He picked up his knife from the table beside the bed. He watched as Brian slowly got up as well and walked around. He moved slowly as though his body still ached from the night before. Howie handed him his knife and the pair walked into the small bathroom. They went through the bloodletting ritual in the shower stall together before letting the water wash the blood away. They each took a moment before getting out and drying off.

“Is anyone going to say anything?” Brian asked as they dressed. Brian realized he was without a shirt as Howie had torn his shirt off.

Howie placed a hand on Brian’s back and led him to the door. “It wouldn’t be wise if they did and they know it.” Brian bowed his head as the pair walked out into the afternoon light together and across the yard to the back door each holding their ceremonial knives.

They ran into Kevin in the kitchen. He was at the refrigerator checking the supply of blood they had on hand. He looked up, but said nothing as the pair passed. Howie led Brian upstairs and stopped outside his room. “Please, go feed. We will hunt together tonight. And when we get back, meet me. I’ll take care of you.” Brian nodded and headed into his room to change his clothes.

Howie headed to his suite to change. Upon exiting, dressed more as he would on any other night, Kevin met him in the hallway. They walked silently downstairs and to the conference room. Once inside, Kevin closed the door and turned on Howie. “You cannot keep doing this,” he said quietly.

Howie walked around and stopped at a window. The shades were open. He stared out into the fading sunlight, his hands clasped behind his back. “Why?”

“You know why.”

“Refresh my memory,” Howie stated.

Kevin sighed. “It’s not good for the clan. You’re playing favorites.”

Howie shrugged. “So what if I am. It’s not going to hurt anything.”

“But what happens when you stop needing him? He’ll leave us. He’ll either wind up a lone walker or in another clan.”

Howie turned and stared at Kevin. “He’ll be fine. Just like you were.”

 

Later that night, Brian headed down the stairs. He wasn’t really paying attention to anything, just knowing he had to get out and feed and do it quickly. He really wanted to do it alone. But as his luck would have it, Nick came rushing down the stairs behind him. “Yo, B, wait up!” Brian sighed as Nick caught up with him. “Care for company?”

“I’d rather hunt by myself.”

“Oh come on. I’ll drive, you talk.”

Brian sighed and resigned himself to having company. He followed Nick out to his car and let him pick the location they went to. Once they were on the road, Nick started in on him.

“So, spill. Why’d you get access to the pool house?”

Brian tried to shake his head and not answer, but Nick got him with a sideways glance. “It’s not what you think.”

“Like hell. He fed on you, that much is clear. That’s why you’re in a hurry tonight.” Brian didn’t respond so Nick continued. “You forgot to cleanse, didn’t you?”

Brian gasped. “How did you know?”

Nick shrugged. “I figured since he made a point to mention it, and then he took you outside, it was because of that. Who was it?”

“Sara,” Brian admitted.

“So you finally did it, huh?” Nick smiled as he turned onto a street, looking for parking outside a club.

“Yeah. Not exactly what I was expecting.”

“How so?” Nick unbuckled and got out and waited for Brian to do the same.

“I haven’t done it in a very long time. Haven’t really needed to. So the timing was a little off.”

“But it still felt good, right?”

Brian smiled. “Yeah.”

“Come on, let’s go do some trick or treating first. Then let’s take one out back and show them a good time.” Nick grinned at his best friend and threw an arm over his shoulder. “We never do this anymore. We need to do it more often.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Brian agreed, as they headed into the club together.

 

As Brian and Nick were leaving later, having fulfilled their thirst, Nick once again threw his arm around Brian. “Dude, how close were you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You looked like you were about to drink her dry.”

Brian shook his head. “Nah. Close, but not that close.”

Nick laughed. “Damn, it must have been a session with Howie this morning. I’ve never seen you go on that long.”

Brian glared at him as they reached the car. “I told you I had wanted to hunt by myself.”

“But we had more fun.” Nodding, Brian agreed but chose to keep quiet. “But seriously, B. whatever you and Howie are doing, it must be a pretty good deal.”

“Trust me, Nick, you don’t want whatever it is that Howie and I have.” He remembered the burning running through his veins and shivered at the memory. “I’m at his beck and call. If he needs me, I’m there, no questions asked. He says to do something, I do it. Not as glamorous as you are imagining.”

“If you say so.” The pair climbed in Nick’s car and headed back to the house. “You do realize that if we weren’t Day Walkers,” Nick said turning onto their street, “that we would be hunting ourselves?”

Brian laughed. “Yeah, but we can stop. They can’t.”

“Yeah, that’s what makes us different. That was what caused my sire to turn me away,” Nick said as he parked the car in the garage. “He found me stopping before my feeds were dead.” Brian shrugged as he got out of the car. “Well, that and we have to feed more often.”

They got back just in time to run into Alex. “Oh, hey guys,” he greeted the pair. “We've got a couple of hours before heading out, so if you want to freshen up…” Alex's eyes glinted red at the scent of blood on both of them. “Oh, and Howie wants to see you,” he said to Brian.

Brian waved to Nick and headed back to Howie’s office. He knocked and waited for Howie to allow him to enter. When he did, the room was dark, save for a soft glow of a table lamp. Howie was sitting in a chair off to the side and motioned Brian in. Brian closed the door behind him with a soft click and then walked over to where Howie was sitting. He kneeled in front of him on the floor.

“Will I be seeing you in the morning?” Howie asked softly.

Brian gulped. He hadn’t really thought about that morning’s exploits and if he would still need what Howie was offering. “I...I...think so, Sire” he stammered.

Howie reached down and stroked his cheek. “There’s no reason to be nervous. It will be no more than what you want. I cannot fulfill your urges before we hunt. You will make me sleep, though a sleep I most certainly need.”

Brian bowed his head to his chest and looked away.

“You need to go get ready. I’m sure Alex already told you.” Howie smiled. “But I’m glad you’re well fed tonight.” He stood up and pulled Brian to his feet. “Can I offer you something to sustain you until we have time?”

Brian looked into Howie’s eyes and nodded slowly, not sure what he meant. He watched as Howie bit his own lip until it started bleeding and then pulled Brian to him. Brian latched onto Howie’s mouth and about lost his balance to the pleasure that ran through him, making his knees weak. Howie caught him as Brian continued to gently suck on his lip. Howie gripped Brian by the shoulders and gently pulled him away. “More later, I promise.” He held Brian at arm's length. “Now, go get ready. We leave soon.”

 

In the early morning hours, the group was making the final moves on their prey, convincing them to follow them to a place where they could be alone or out the secret exit they found that was dark. Howie had been the first one out into the daylight with a young male vampire. He was followed closely behind by Nick with a female. Alex came out a few moments later with another female. Kevin followed with a male on his arm. “Where’s Brian?” Kevin asked, surveying the group as the ashes settled on the ground beside him.

“Give him a minute,” Nick said. “He was sweet talking some hot thing.”

The door opened one last time into the daylight and the four men saw Brian walking two ladies out, one on each arm. He was saying something about showing them something when they both turned into a pile of ash on either side of him.

As the door swung closed, Nick was racing towards Brian. “Whoa, B, a double? And twins nonetheless. You are on fire!”

Brian pulled his sunglasses off his shirt and put them on, making eye contact with Howie, who nodded slightly. 

“Come on,” Kevin said, leading the group out of the alley and to their car. Brian stared out the window as they drove back to the house. As Kevin parked the car in the garage and they all climbed out, Nick threw an arm around Brian’s shoulders. “You are so on fire tonight,” he said to his friend.

Brian smiled as he and Nick walked into the conference room together. They took their seats and waited for Howie to address them. After a moment, he said, “I wasn’t expecting six tonight.”

Alex leaned across the table towards Brian. “How did you know the twins were _Gentri_?”

Brian shrugged. “How do any of us know? At first, I thought it was just one, but realized it was both when the sister came up behind me.”

“Dude, you scored twins! You are my idol,” Nick exclaimed.

Brian shook his head. “Wasn’t trying to. But I guess it worked.”

“Very good, this morning,” Howie said. “That is six more we don’t have to worry about. I’m sure Carson will be pleased when I meet with him tomorrow night. Go, get the rest you deserve. I’ll update you tomorrow night.” He stood up and everyone around him stood up as well. Howie waited until Nick had moved on before he approached Brian and whispered in his ear, “When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting.”

Brian kept his face as expressionless as possible as he quietly moved out of the room and up the stairs. He stopped at his room and sat down on his bed. Putting his head in his hands, he sat there for a long moment, thinking. Was this really something he wanted? Was he really just after a high? He had gone through his indulging phase back in Orlando. He was surprised Alex and Nick were still in it. He had learned to control the urges and instead let the blood fulfill him. But since Howie had begun to allow him to feed from him, he had felt the urges returning. Was that why he had taken to Sara? He stood up and paced his floor for a moment, unsure of what to do. Remembering the intense pleasure and the subsequent pain from the day before, he decided he’d better take Howie up on his offer.

Slipping his shoes off, he quietly walked out of his room and down the stairs. He didn’t want to disturb anyone and definitely didn’t want anyone to stop and ask him questions. Tiptoeing down the stairs and out into the kitchen, he opened the back door as quietly as possible. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, he hurried over and knocked on the door to the pool house. Howie opened the door and stepped aside to let Brian in.

The room was mostly dark. Howie had only left one bedside lamp on. Howie closed and locked the door behind him as Brian walked in and turned around. Howie was once again shirtless and stood by the door as if waiting for Brian to say something. Brian stood there in the dimly lit room and stared. He wasn’t sure what he wanted at that moment. 

“I’m glad you came,” Howie said quietly, stepping away from the door and towards Brian. He reached out and grabbed his hand, interlacing his fingers between Brian’s. He brought Brian’s wrist to his lips and kissed it. Brian looked away. Howie stopped and dropped Brian’s hand. “If this isn’t what you want, we can stop,” he said.

“It is,” Brian whispered. “I’m just conflicted.”

“Why now? When you thought you had it all under control?” Brian nodded. “I can’t answer that. All I can do is help you with it. You’re free to be with humans if you want to. I just figured this was more pleasurable to you.” Howie again reached for Brian’s hand and led him into the room. Howie sat down in a chair and Brian automatically kneeled at his feet. Howie reached down and stroked Brian’s cheek. “I don’t know which gives you more pleasure,” he said softly. “I would think your human side would take over when I feed on you and that would be the most pleasurable, but I know you feel pleasure from feeding on me as well.”

“It’s not as intense as when you feed on me,” Brian whispered.

Howie ran a finger down Brian’s throat. “Nothing more than what you want,” he whispered as Brian shivered at Howie’s touch.  
Brian rocked backward and stood up. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head. Howie stood up and ran his fingers down Brian’s chest. “Should I strip?” he whispered.

“That’s up to you,” Howie replied. “If that’s what will help you.”

Feeling his body respond to Howie’s touch, Brian opted for getting undressed, knowing that he would probably feel more relaxed.

“Go grab a towel from the bathroom,” Howie whispered, as Brian stepped out of his jeans.

“Yes, Sire,” Brian replied stepping away, feeling exposed.

Upon returning, Howie took the towel and tossed it on the couch behind him. “No need to be formal,” he said, grabbing Brian’s wrist and kissing it once again. “Here, sit down. I want this to be what you want it to be, nothing more.” Brian sat down on the floor and Howie kneeled behind him. He leaned over and started kissing Brian’s shoulder, working his way up to his ear. Brian slowly relaxed into his touch. “I know you want this, Brian,” Howie whispered in his ear. “Your body is telling you, whether you want to admit it or not. I’ll go slow so that you have the most pleasure possible.”

Brian leaned back into Howie’s chest, as he began kissing his neck again. Howie started gently sucking on Brian’s flesh, trying to find a spot that he liked. Brian groaned as Howie did this. Finding a spot on Brian’s neck that would allow him the ability to control the blood flow, he sank his fangs in. Brian arched into him as he did. Using one hand to tip Brian’s head to the side and the other to cradle him to his body, Howie slowly sucked on Brian’s neck, feeling the blood begin to roll over his tongue. Brian continued to groan and his breathing became more shallow the longer Howie went on. As Brian began to breathe at a quicker rate, Howie had to focus his attention on what he was doing and Brian’s heart rate. He could feel Brian tensing beneath him and knew that he was going to need to let him go in a moment. The moment came quicker than Howie was expecting. Howie began to feel dizzy. He instantly let go of Brian and let him fall back onto him. His eyes were closed and he was trembling slightly. 

Howie reached behind him and grabbed the towel. He gently laid it on Brian’s stomach and waited for him to catch his breath. Howie closed his eyes, hoping the room would stop spinning. He tipped his head back and waited, knowing it might be a moment before Brian became aware of his surroundings.

Brian moaned in Howie’s arms causing Howie to pick his head up. “That...was…” Brian panted, hardly able to speak. After a moment, he found the word he was looking for, “...amazing…”

Howie stroked Brian’s neck, causing him to shiver again. “I’m glad you thought so,” he replied. His own breathing was a little labored and he fought to keep himself still, as much as he wanted to move.

Brian groaned again and attempted to sit up. When he did, he felt the towel Howie had placed on him slip down into his lap. Brian instantly blushed and attempted to scoot away from Howie. “I’m...I’m sorry,” he apologized.

Howie immediately pulled Brian back close to him. “Stop,” he said quietly. “I told you before, it’s natural. It’s one of the few things that makes us different from our vampire makers.” Brian looked at him for a moment before turning his head away. Howie gently grasped his chin and turned his face to look at him. “Do you know one of the reasons why I keep you as a pet, as opposed to a vampire?”

“It’s because vampire blood makes you sick,” Brian replied.

Howie nodded. “Partly, yes. But also because of those highs that you just experienced. Because we retain some part of our human side, it affords us certain abilities. The ability to walk in daylight, for one. But it also gives us the ability to experience the total ecstasy of feeding that our human prey experiences. Yes, the body will sometimes function as a human body would, but that’s something we deal with. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. The hardest thing for me is remembering to let go before you get to that point.” Brian blushed again. Howie ran a finger down Brian’s chest. “You only need to tell me when you have one of those urges. I will try my best to accommodate you. But remember, you are also here for me. Sometimes I will need a release of some kind. And I have to warn you. Not all of them will be pleasant.” Brian gulped but laid his head back on Howie’s shoulder. “I noticed you left your knife upstairs.” Brian nodded slowly. “It’s okay. Come lay with me. It will make my sleep even deeper to know that you are there.”

Howie reached for the towel and tossed it into the corner of the room. He then slowly stood up and helped Brian to his feet. Brian was wobbly and weak as he walked over to the bed. Howie helped him beneath the sheets and then went around to get in bed with him. “Sleep now,” he whispered in Brian’s ear, pulling him close to him. “Cleanse when you wake. Feed. I will be busy tomorrow. But if you need me again, just ask.”

“I will,” Brian mumbled drifting off to sleep. Howie was not far behind, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

## Chapter Six

Howie woke up as the sunlight was fading. Brian was still asleep beside him. He carefully slid out of bed so as not to disturb the man beside him. He dressed quickly and tiptoed out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked across the patio and inside to the kitchen. Upstairs, he heard stirring. He knew that probably everyone else was getting ready to go out. Howie rushed down the hall to his room and changed clothes quickly. He knew he only had a few hours before Carson would be dropping by. He absolutely hated it when Carson came by, but he knew it was necessary.

Howie snuck back outside and was out to his usual hunting grounds within twenty minutes of waking. It was good for him to be out by himself, as much as Kevin hated him doing it. Within an hour, he was back at the house, feeling better and knowing that having taken care of his thirst would make the meeting with Carson go more smoothly. He quickly changed into a suit, not necessarily to impress Carson, but to make himself feel more in control of the situation. As he walked downstairs and into the foyer, he saw Kevin waiting for him, also in a suit. “Is Brian back yet?” he asked.

Kevin nodded slightly, “I believe so.”

Howie nodded and headed to his office. “Show Carson in when he gets here, please. And warn the others. There are bound to be _Initi_ all over the neighborhood when he gets here.” Howie paced his office floor for a bit, knowing this meeting was going to be more about new territory than anything else. It had only been a few days since the Initiation. Carson had to know that they hadn’t had much time to hunt.

Sitting down behind his desk, he saw that Kevin had left the three days worth of papers for him. He started with the most recent and began reading, looking for any signs of unknown or suspicious human deaths. He knew the other clans had already combed through the news, but it would give him something to take his mind off things.

He was just starting on the second paper when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Kevin poked his head in, “My Liege, Carson has arrived.”

“Show him in,” Howie replied, folding the paper back up and pushing it off to the side of his desk. The door closed and a moment later, the door reopened, Kevin leading the way. Behind him was Carson in a suit as well with another vampire following in his wake. Howie stood and indicated that Carson should sit across from him so they could talk. Howie watched as Carson waved his hand at the vampire following him and he immediately went out to stand beside the door, closing it behind him. Howie waited until Carson had settled himself in the chair opposite his desk before he himself sat down. Kevin stood a step back off of Howie’s right shoulder.

“You adhere to the old ways,” Carson said, glancing at Kevin’s position. “None of the other clans have advisers. Your sire must have trained you well.”

Howie closed his eyes momentarily before answering the unasked question. “He didn’t know for six months. When he found out I could walk in daylight, he turned me away, like all other vampires do.”

“Well, it is a shock to us. You kept some humanity that we don’t possess.”

“Indeed.”

“There is much we need to discuss.”

Howie nodded and motioned for Kevin to come close. “Get Brian for me. Prepare him. This is not going to go well.”

Kevin bowed and quickly exited the room. He raced up the stairs two at a time until he reached Brian’s room. He knocked and waited a moment. Brian opened the door with one hand, his blade in the other. “What’s up Kevin?”

“Howie needs you,” he said, a little breathless. 

Brian walked over, leaving the door open and put his knife away. “I thought Carson was here.”

“He is,” Kevin replied, “but he needs you with him.”

Brian turned around and regarded Kevin. “What do I need to do?”

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that Brian wasn’t going to question anymore. “First things first, no shirt, no shoes.” Kevin waited as Brian slid his shirt off and slipped out of his shoes. He then led the man downstairs. “When you go in, find him and only him. Do not look at anyone else. You are there for him. He will direct you where he wants you and how. Do not answer anyone but him. And be formal about it.” They reached the door to the conference room. “And do not wince under any circumstance. You show any sign of weakness in there, you’ll pay for it later.” Kevin held him a moment by the shoulders. “I cannot go with you. He has requested you. Go. And don’t turn your back on them.”

Brian nodded and turned to walk into the conference room. At the door to Howie’s office, there was a vampire standing by. Brian ignored him and knocked on the door. “Come in,” came Howie’s call. Brian opened the door slowly and glanced around the darkened room. There were very few lights on. He found Howie sitting in a chair near a standing lamp that was on. He made eye contact and Howie motioned him closer. Brian quietly walked across the carpet and followed Howie’s hand where it was indicating beside him on the floor to his left. He kneeled down and Howie placed a hand on his shoulder.

“So you’ve finally taken a pet, I see,” Carson stated. “Always unique you are. Only one I’ve ever known to take a fellow Day Walker as a pet.”

Howie’s hand slipped off Brian’s shoulder and down his bare back. “So what brings you here?” He slowly started scratching Brian’s back in circles as Carson began speaking.

“You know with the new clans coming in, we’re going to have to redetermine territory.”

“Of course.”

“I know you like your area of the Strip, but that may be changing.”

With Carson’s words, Howie ran a nail down Brian’s back. Brian resisted the urge to yelp or move as he felt his skin open. Howie’s face remained blank. “Whatever you wish,” he said in an even tone.

“I heard about your take down this morning.” Howie only nodded at Carson’s statement and continued tracing circles on Brian’s back. “It makes me wonder if maybe bringing in this sixth clan is necessary.”

Howie traced up by the back of Brian’s neck before running back down. “We got lucky,” he said. “Things are not what they seem.”

Carson smiled. “You are not the first to tell me that, Howie. Believe me, I know how bad the _Gentri_ are getting. The turnings are out of control. We need more Day Walkers to help get this problem taken care of. I don’t want to ask for more than what you can do, but it sure seems like you need to do more.”

Two of Howie’s nails dug into Brian’s back and he resisted the urge to gasp or wince at the pain. “I will do what I can,” he said calmly. Brian felt the blood slowly trickle down his back.

“I know you will.” Carson stood up. Before Howie did the same, he put his hand back on Brian’s shoulder to let him know to stay put. “I will call again,” he said. Howie nodded and showed Carson to the door, following him.

Once he closed the door on the vampire, Howie spun around and said in a fierce whisper, “Don’t move.”

Brian stayed where he was for what felt like a very long time. Howie eventually walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him. “Thank you,” Howie whispered.

Brian opened his eyes and looked at Howie. “For what, Sire?”

“You did exactly what I needed you to do, keep me calm.” Howie reached for Brian’s hands and they both stood up together. “Here, turn around.” Brian followed Howie’s directions and showed him his back. Howie leaned over and used his thumb to wipe up any blood that was dripping down Brian’s back. As he sucked the blood off his thumb he surveyed the damage he had caused. “Actually, for a meeting with Carson, you got off pretty easy. And thank you for not flinching. I was afraid, with this being the first time, that you might wince.”

“Kevin warned me, Sire.”

Howie leaned over and kissed each one of the scratch marks on Brian’s back. “I’m glad.”

“Sire, why did you have me wait?”

Howie walked back around and looked at Brian. “I didn’t want him to come back and see you not in the same position. Most other Day Walker leaders look at their clans as subordinates. And they view their pets as beneath their clans. That’s why Carson was so surprised to see you and not a vampire. The _Initi_ know we don’t particularly care for them. There’s not a Day Walker one who hasn’t been turned away by their sire. I think that’s why most Day Walker leaders take young _Initi_ as pets.” Howie pulled Brian next to him and tipped his head forward to meet his. “You know I don’t think of you like that.”

“Of course, Sire,” Brian replied. He took a breath before asking the question that was really on his mind. “Will it always be like this?”

Howie released him and led him over to the couch. “No, not always. Most of my meetings with Carson don’t cause me any anxiety or anguish. But on occasion, I need a release. Sometimes that will involve you in the room with me. Sometimes it will be later. You help keep me calm, especially when all I want to do is attack him. It jeopardizes not only our place here but our very lives if he gets any indication that I disagree with him.” Howie sat down and had Brian sit next to him. He took his hand and brought his wrist to his mouth. “Please know that if at any time it is too much for you, you only need to stay stop.”

Brian bowed his head. “There’s not much you can do that would truly hurt me, Sire.”

Howie reached over and ran his fingers over Brian’s jaw. “What do you mean?”

Brian sighed. “My sire was ruthless. He knew I was a Day Walker, but he kept me for another few months. Bled me a few times. Left me near dry a few times. Finally gave up on me and turned me away.”

Howie pulled him next to him. “I’m so sorry, Brian. None of our turnings are ever what the _Initi_ think. They think that it’s all romance and consent.”

Brian took a ragged breath. “There was no consent. I was fine being who I was as a human. I don’t remember exactly what happened. I know I didn’t want it. When I was turned away I was lost. Obviously, I wasn’t meant to be either a vampire or a human. It took me a long time to accept myself as this half-breed. I raged a lot before you accepted me into your clan. I indulged way more than what even Nick and Alex are doing.”

“How so?”

“Before you took me in and gave me a purpose, I was indulging two to three times a night.”

Howie pulled Brian onto his chest and held him. “I remember. You were a difficult one to bring around. You didn’t want to give up your indulgences. Not until I showed you the joy of taking down a _Gentri_.” Howie stroked Brian’s hair. “No wonder you are having a difficult time dealing with your urges again. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Brian shrugged and relaxed into Howie’s embrace. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “I wasn’t expecting it to feel this way. And there’s not a lot you could do to hurt me. Except force me to leave.”

“I would never do that. And like I said, if you want me to stop, just say so.”

Brian lifted his head and looked at Howie. “Are we going out tonight, Sire?”

“No. My meetings with Carson usually take too much out of me for me to even think about hunting _Gentri_.”

“Good,” Brian replied, lying his head back on Howie’s chest. “I may need to go find myself a poor human later.”

Howie slowly ran his hand down Brian’s back. As he expected, Brian flinched at his touch. “If that’s what you want,” he said quietly.

“It’s not. I want a repeat of this morning. I’m just too weak to do it again just yet.”

“Understandable. Whatever you do, I’m fine with. But come lay with me in the morning.”

“I will, Sire.”

There was a knock at the office door and Brian bolted upright. Howie placed a hand on his knee, reassuring him. Kevin entered and turned to face the two of them. “They’ve all left the area.”

“Good,” Howie replied and then turned to Brian. “You can go and take care of what you need to. Thank you again.”

Realizing he was being dismissed, Brian nodded and stood up. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Turning to Kevin, Howie said, “Thank you for preparing him. He did well.”

“Carson obviously wasn’t that upsetting tonight,” Kevin replied, turning back to Howie after watching Brian walk out the door.

“Not really. I don’t know how he’s going to take it when Carson really aggravates me.”

“Just don’t have him in the room when that happens.”

“I hope not.”

 

Brian quickly changed his clothes and headed back downstairs. He avoided everyone and slipped out the back gate as quietly as possible. It was around two in the morning. He hoped Sara would be home. He reached her apartment and circled around it trying to see in the window if she was there. He glimpsed her behind the blinds in her room and felt a rush run through his body. He moved back around to the door and knocked, waiting. Hopefully, she would let him in.

She answered the door, standing there barefoot in a nightgown. “Oh, hi Brian,” she said, obviously surprised at his late appearance on her doorstep. “Come in. I was just getting ready for bed.”

“I was kind of hoping for that,” Brian said shyly, as she closed the door behind him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to her room. Kicking the door to her room closed, she stood on her toes and kissed him. Taking the hint, Brian scooped her up in his arms and walked to her bed. He laid her down and began kissing her neck. She smelled so tantalizing, but Brian knew he needed and wanted more than just a taste of her. It was then that he realized that he was unprepared. Sitting back, he let her up. “Do you have…” he couldn’t finish his question, blushing at his unpreparedness.

She smiled, sitting up and reaching into her nightstand drawer. She pulled a condom package out and set it on the bed next to him without saying a word. He reached down and found the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. He resisted the urge to lick his lips at the sight of her skin. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He planted his lips to hers again and gently pushed her back on the bed. Her hands went to his back and Brian momentarily feared that she would feel the scratch marks on him. But she didn’t stop running her fingers over his back at any point, so he relaxed a little. One of the good things about being part vampire was healing rather quickly.

He ran a hand down her body and slid his fingers inside her. She moaned at his touch. Not wanting to take any longer, he pulled away from her and finished undressing. He unrolled the condom on and climbed back on top of her. “Are you sure?” he asked in her ear.

She nodded and whispered, “Yes.”

He slowly pushed his way into her and she half groaned, half sighed as he did. He attempted to take his time, but his own desire was pushing him to move more quickly. He kissed up her neck and after a moment, latched on and started drinking. Every sensation he was feeling intensified. The slickness of her body, the feel of her breath on his shoulder. He felt her pulse quicken as he continued to suck on her. His own body was nearing release as he heard her heartbeat in his ears. He let go of her neck right as his body reached its climax and he moaned into her neck as he felt her tense around him. She gripped his shoulders tightly and tipped her head back as pleasure coursed through her body. Brian lay there on top of her, out of breath and unable to move for a moment. His pleasure rivaled that of what he experienced with Howie that morning. But now he felt stronger. 

He felt Sara start to doze off so he climbed off of her. She sighed and rolled over. Brian quickly found his clothes and got dressed. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead before he slipped out the door. He took a long time walking back to the house. He had been through so much in the past few days. It was hard to wrap his brain around. He had been with Sara twice. Howie had brought both pain and pleasure within a day of each other. And he had had to learn his place with Howie. It had been a lot to take in, but no more than what he could take. He wondered what Howie would do if Carson really upset him.

It was nearly dawn when he arrived at the house. He once again avoided everyone and headed to his room. He ran through the ritual quickly and rinsed off, not wanting to disappoint Howie again. He threw on a pair of sweats and quietly headed down the hallway. He passed Nick on the way who only raised an eyebrow at him as he walked to the end of the hall. He knocked on Howie’s door and heard his voice say, “Come in.” He opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

The bed was already turned down and Howie walked towards him, also only wearing sweats. He grabbed Brian’s hand and kissed his wrist. “Did you get your fill?”

Closing his eyes, Brian felt his pulse quicken. “Yes, Sire,” he said softly.

“Please come lay with me,” he said.

Brian bowed his head and let himself be led by Howie. Even though he felt strong, he instantly submitted to Howie. He knew he needed to just follow directions. If he didn’t, Howie was liable to be upset. He couldn’t risk making Howie upset, especially after the past few days.

Howie helped Brian to bed and then climbed in next to him. He pulled the sheet up covering the lower half of their bodies. He pressed his chest to Brian’s back and kissed his shoulder. “Thank you for not questioning,” he whispered. “I know this is still new for you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I hope I never see you like that, Sire,” Brian whispered.

Howie nibbled on Brian’s earlobe. “Oh, you will. You are likely the only one who will. Everyone else sees me as this calming force. But it’s only because of you that I’m able to remain calm.” Brian shuddered at the statement. “Don’t worry about it now. Just lay with me.” Brian did as he was asked, and just lay still, eventually drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

## Chapter Seven

Nearly a month after the first Initiation, a second card arrived, informing the clan of the next Initiation the following evening. Things ran about the same as the previous one. Brian kept to his usual feeding routine the day of and when it came time for them to head up to Carson’s suite, Howie stopped Brian. “I want you on my right this time.” Brian nodded and switched places with Nick.

Brian wasn’t sure why Howie had wanted him to switch places until they entered the hall and he realized where they were placed: dead center in front of Carson behind the new clan. Things went nearly identical to the previous Initiation, except for one thing. Before the bloodletting commenced, Carson said, “Due to the amount of blood required for this ceremony, you are not only drinking of me but of my council as well.” Brian didn’t think much of it, knowing it would be a mix of vampire blood. He took his turn and then waited for the word of confirmation. As he stood there, he felt Howie’s right hand brush his left. He risked a glance and saw Howie eyeing Carson. He couldn’t read his expression, but it unnerved him. At last the confirmation order was given and Kevin began passing the goblet. Brian was the last to swirl it before handing it to Howie who raised it toward Carson before bringing it to his lips.

It was almost immediately that Brian realized something was wrong. Howie was drinking with his eyes closed but Brian caught a flutter of his eyelids. His eyes were red. Instinctively, Brian took a sidestep closer to Howie as he finished and placed a hand around his waist. Kevin had done the same thing but placed a hand on Howie’s shoulder. Alex and Nick had noticed as well and both slid closer to their leader.

Howie slid the goblet back onto the pedestal but kept his head down. The rest of the clan bowed their heads as Carson gave his closing remarks inviting them to go and hunt well. The clans around them broke up as the vampires began to leave through the door they came. Once all the vampires were gone, Kevin and Brian helped Howie to the elevator and out to the car. 

At the car, Kevin reached down and grabbed a bag of blood for Howie and asked, “What’s wrong?”

Howie drank from the bag and waved everyone into the car. Once the doors were closed and they were on their way, Howie growled, “There was _Gentri_ blood in the mix.” No one said anything on the ride home, each digesting what had been said.

Back at the house, Kevin helped Howie to his room while the other three waited for instructions. When Kevin came back, he looked at the three men and stopped on Brian. “He wants you...now.” Brian nodded slowly and headed up the stairs. He stopped by his room and removed his sheath and slid out of his shoes. He walked barefoot down the hall to Howie’s room. He knocked and then opened the door quietly.

Brian was surprised to see Howie sitting on the edge of the bed. Howie stood up and walked towards him. Howie pulled Brian’s forehead towards him and whispered, “I’m sorry.” His hands moved down and unbuttoned the buttons on Brian’s shirt and slid it off of him.

“For what?” The words had barely made it past Brian’s lips before Howie backed him against a wall. All Brian saw was the flash of Howie’s red eyes and his fangs before he felt them sink into his neck. His body didn’t know how to react for a moment. Howie had never drunk from him this way and he hadn’t ever really been this forceful either. After a moment of Howie drinking from him, pleasure ran through his veins. He felt weak and his body was starting to respond the way it normally did to Howie drinking from him. He didn’t really know what to do with his hands, so he slid them around Howie’s waist and pulled him closer to him. He didn’t want Howie to stop, though he knew he would.

Brian tried to control his breathing, the way his body was reacting, but with Howie’s breath and mouth on his neck, it was very difficult. He felt himself nearing his climax. Right at the moment, he felt himself let go, Howie released him. Brian felt himself sliding to the floor. He looked up at Howie. His eyes were still red and his fangs were still exposed. Howie dropped to his knees in front of Brian. “We need to work on your control,” he growled. “I’ll deal with you later. Go.”

Feeling that something had gone wrong, Brian tried to move as quickly as he dared. He moved away from Howie and grabbed his shirt from the floor. He glanced back at Howie on his hands and knees on the floor breathing hard. He wasn’t sure what had happened or what he had done wrong, but it sounded like Howie was going to make sure it was something he knew about later.

 

Two nights later, Howie had rejoined the hunt. He had actually gone out the night previously just for his own thirst but had opted to stay in and not hinder them. Now, as they regrouped at the table, there was one question on everyone’s mind. Howie took his time before settling at the head of the table, knowing what was coming. “Yes, there was _Gentri_ blood in the mix the other night,” he stated, matter of factly.

“So then your initial thought was correct,” Kevin said. Howie nodded.

“What’s he doing keeping a _Gentri_ on his council?” Alex inquired.

“Maybe he’s the leader of the _Gentri_ ,” Nick added.

Howie folded his hands in front of him. “I don’t know how to answer your question Alex, but I tend to agree with Nick on that point. I think Carson is probably more in bed with the _Gentri_ than he likes to let on.”

The men around the table nodded, all knowing that their leader was probably correct.

“So then why does he keep us around and let us keep going after the _Gentri_? If he’s got some ulterior motive and is keeping their leader safe on his council, why keep the Day Walker clans?” Brian’s question was the one everyone felt but no one could bring themselves to say.

Howie unfolded his hands and laid them flat on the table. “If he doesn’t keep the _Gentri_ in check, then our world could be exposed. We’re already near the brink of exposure at any given moment. But if he lets killings and turnings run rampant without being checked on, our whole world collapses.” Howie sighed. “But it does seem strange to me that he would have their leader on his council. And yet he would still be bringing in more clans and the killings and turnings still getting out of hand. There’s a lot of it that doesn’t make sense.” He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to each of his clan. “There’s still a lot that we don’t know. We are going to have to be diligent in our hunting and keep our ears to the ground. Now go rest. Tomorrow night will be here before we know it.”

Everyone started to move, but Howie somehow beat them all to the door. He stopped each one in turn. Kevin was first. “These new clans, find out about them for me,” Howie told him. Kevin nodded and headed out. To Alex, he said, “Go to Damien. I need to meet with him, soon.” To Nick, he grabbed him by the shoulders and slid his hand around to his neck. Tipping his head forward, he said, “Go and track. They must be hiding somewhere.” Nick nodded as he walked away. When he finally got to Brian, he grabbed his hand and said four words. “Pool house. Ten minutes.” Brian gulped, but nodded and headed upstairs to change.

Ten minutes later, Brian had his blade in hand and stood outside the pool house door barefoot. Some part of him was afraid to knock. He raised his hand and knocked softly. Howie opened the door and let him in and locked the door behind him. The lights were off and it took a moment for Brian’s eyes to adjust. Howie took the knife from his hand and placed it on the nightstand. He was only wearing a pair of slacks. He then returned and took his hand and led him to the middle of the room and slowly started removing his clothes. “I knew you swung both ways before you came to me,” Howie whispered. “It’s what I prefer in my pets. If you can’t derive some pleasure from what we are doing, it’s not worth it.” Brian stood there and let Howie remove all his clothes without saying a word. “But we need to work on your control.” Brian cocked his head to the side as Howie slid his jeans down his legs. “When I call on you, it’s not about you. With the other night, it was because _Gentri_ blood makes me rage. You calm me. But in that instance, I needed more. You were way too quick.”

“I’m sorry, Sire,” Brian replied, looking down at the floor.

Howie reached up and tipped Brian’s head up to look at him. “That’s why you’re here now. I’m going to teach you how to control yourself.”

“How, Sire?”

Running his hand down Brian’s body, Howie stopped on his hip. “I have a couple of different techniques,” he said, leaning in close to Brian’s ear. “So you told me you indulged multiple times a night back in the beginning. What’s your recovery period?” he breathed into Brian’s ear.

“Um,” Brian paused, feeling his pulse quicken with Howie’s breath in his ear. “It was about ten minutes back then. But it’s, uh, been a while.”

“Then I guess we’ll find out,” Howie said, stepping back a step and looking at Brian.

Brian licked his lips, wondering what Howie had in store for him.

“You have this awful habit of losing your balance when I latch onto you. Is it that pleasurable?” Howie asked, slowly walking around behind him. “At least that seems to be the case when I take you from behind.”

“I think it’s more of the surprise of it all,” Brian replied, turning his head to the side, trying to see what Howie was doing.

Howie smiled, as he blew on the back of Brian’s neck, causing him to shiver. “Oh good. Then this first task will likely be extremely pleasurable to you.” Howie reached down behind him and grabbed a handkerchief off the arm of the chair. He rolled it and reached around, covering Brian’s eyes with it. “By removing one of your senses, everything else will be heightened.” He walked around in front of Brian and ran a finger down his chest and he shivered. “Every touch,” Howie blew on his ear, “every breath,” he then nibbled on Brian’s earlobe, “every bite. It will feel so much more intense.” Brian’s knees wobbled and threatened to give out him. Howie grabbed him underneath the elbows. “Oh no you don’t,” Howie said, keeping him upright. “You’re going to learn to keep your feet beneath you.”

Howie stepped back and looked at Brian before him. Brian whimpered not feeling Howie near him. He went to move forward, but Howie stopped him, “Ah ah, stay put,” Howie ordered. Howie reached out and ran his fingers gently on Brian’s chest. Brian sucked in his breath quickly. “The thing I don’t know about you and your exploits,” Howie started, dropping to his knees in front of Brian’s naked form, “is whether you were one to give or receive.” Howie blew softly on Brian.

Brian clenched his fists and groaned, digging his toes into the floor beneath him.

“Good,” Howie whispered. “But you still haven’t answered me. I know you drank from them, but did you give or receive from your male indulgences?”

Brian clenched his teeth as he felt Howie run his fingers over him. “Received,” he finally breathed out.

Howie stopped touching Brian at his words and backed up. He stood up slowly and walked around behind him. “No wonder you have very little control,” he commented. He blew on Brian’s neck eliciting another shudder and then placed his lips where Brian’s neck met his shoulder. Again, Brian tried to drop to his knees, but Howie grabbed his hips and held him to his body. “I said, no,” he said ferociously in his ear. “Try it again, and I’ll make you wait longer for this first time,” 

Brian mumbled something that sounded like, “Please, Sire.”

Howie put his lips to Brian’s ear. “You are so aroused right now that if I were to latch on, it would only be for a moment. That’s why I’m going to stop here.” Howie pulled completely away from Brian and reached up and untied the blindfold. He backed up and sat down in a chair and waited for Brian to get his bearings.

Brian blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room and then spun around trying to find the one who had been toying with him. He found him in the chair and moved to be near him, but Howie put up a hand. Brian froze in his place. “I am not going to touch you right now. You are too aroused. You need to calm yourself.”

Brian stood there clenching his fists. He really didn’t know what to do at the moment. He glanced around frantically, trying to find something that might help him. Not finding anything, he dropped to one knee and buried his head in his hands. He wasn’t sure he could handle delaying himself like this.

Howie stood up and grabbed Brian by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. “I told you to stand,” he growled.

Brian moaned at Howie’s touch. He whimpered and bowed his head, ashamed to have let Howie down. He put his feet beneath him and stood there, his wrist in Howie’s hand. Howie held him there for several minutes to accentuate his point. Eventually, Howie guided Brian to turn around while still holding his wrist so that his back was to him. He put his other hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him to his knees. “You will be in this position when it requires it. When you come to me. When I tell you to. But otherwise, you keep your place. I am not afraid to deny you. I’m not afraid to stop until you comply. What pain you feel, you keep hidden from others. But you don’t need to keep your pain hidden from me here,” he said, dropping to his knees behind Brian and pressing his lips to his neck.

Brian suppressed a shudder at Howie’s words, uncertain as to what was about to take place. He was pretty sure he was going to be in agony. But he knew it was going to be worth it. It had to be. The denial of self he was dealing with was already driving him crazy. He just really wanted the release. He wanted the ecstasy, the joy, the pleasure that built up to it. He tried to take in all of Howie’s words. It was a lot to take in when he was already so on edge. He knew he would likely make more mistakes and wind up back here dealing with the agony that came with the pleasure.

Brian wasn’t surprised he could deal with all of Howie’s requests. After his traumatic entry into the world of the Day Walker, there wasn’t a lot that Brian couldn’t deal with. He bowed his head and allowed his mind to wander back to the days immediately following his turning. The pain he suffered. The constant need to feed, but not being allowed to fully fill himself. The bleedings.

Brian was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t feel Howie’s fangs sink into his neck. He cried out in shock. He felt the pleasure fill his body. He was just starting to ride the wave, closing his eyes and leaning back into Howie when he suddenly stopped. Brian gasped at the sensation and then flinched as he felt Howie’s nails dig into his back. Brian had barely a minute recognize the pain when he felt Howie’s tongue lapping up the blood running down and then sinking his teeth back into Brian’s neck. Brian tried to move the hand that wasn’t in Howie’s grasp around his body, but Howie quickly realized what was going on and snatched his other wrist and pinned it behind him as well. It was another wave of pleasure coursing through his body for what seemed like a moment before Howie let go for a second time and dug his nails into Brian’s back. Brian cried out in shock and pain. This cycle went on for a few more times before Howie finally completely backed away from Brian, again before he reached his climax. Brian groaned and fell forward on the floor. 

Brian rolled over on his back and stared up at Howie. “Why?” he groaned.

“It will be so much better in the long run,” Howie replied, standing up.

Brian rolled back over and stared at the floor. He wasn’t entirely sure this was better. He had no idea how this was supposed to be better. All he felt was agony. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this way. 

Brian was already feeling weak when he felt Howie help him up to his feet. “I know you enjoy it most when I take you from behind,” he said softly. “But on occasion, I will take you the way you take your females. You need to be ready for that.” Brian nodded slowly. It was only then that he realized Howie was now also naked before him. Howie grabbed his shoulders and spun the pair of them around. Walking forward, he backed Brian against the wall and then slowly started kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. This somewhat familiar sensation, of being naked next to another man, filled Brian’s brain with images. He had not been this way with anyone in nearly three decades. He fought to remain in the moment as Howie found a spot on Brian’s neck and latched on. He didn’t stop this time. Instead, he sucked slowly, using his body to pin Brian to the wall, his hands on either side of Brian’s shoulders.

Brian relaxed into the pleasure he was feeling and allowed himself to stay with it while Howie sucked. Although he was incredibly aroused and so wanted to just be done, he felt Howie continue to suck on him. It felt amazing, though it was also making him very dry. He wasn’t sure how much of him Howie had drunk, but it was beginning to make Brian lightheaded. Brian felt Howie let go of him a moment before his own body let go. He cried out in ecstasy and laid his head on Howie’s shoulder. Brian trembled and found that he could barely move. Howie held him there for a very long time.

Brian finally lifted his head off Howie's shoulder. He stared at the man before him, not sure what to think. “I was afraid you were going to say stop a few times there,” Howie whispered.

“Never...thought...about...it,” Brian gasped.

Howie casually reached beside him and grabbed a towel off the arm of the chair beside him and slid it between their two bodies, cleaning up as though it was an everyday occurrence. He tossed it on the floor beside him. He slowly pulled away from Brian, who whined at the lack of touch. “I’m not done with you,” Howie said. 

As Howie backed away, Brian saw that through all that was done, Howie was aroused. He reached to touch Howie, but Howie grabbed his hand forcefully. “Don’t touch me,” he commanded, digging his nails into the flesh of Brian’s wrist. He pulled him away from the wall. Howie sat down in a chair, still holding on to Brian’s wrist. Instinctively, Brian kneeled before him. “You have some very bad instincts you need to suppress,” Howie said softly. “I know you are weak. I know that can affect your thinking.” Howie let go of Brian who dropped his hands to his knees. “I am not one of your conquests,” Howie growled at him. Brian bowed his head, realizing he had been wrong.

Howie stood up and walked around behind Brian, running his fingers over Brian’s shoulders. He walked back around and stood in front of him. He helped Brian stand up and held him there so he didn’t fall. “I cannot drink from you now. Not only would you make me ill, but you are much too weak. I was, however, going to give you one last release for the day.” Brian moaned at the thought. “But now, I’m just going to tease you to that point and let you go.” He took both of Brian’s hands in his and led him over to the bed. “Sit,” he ordered. Brian sat on the edge of the bed and Howie climbed up behind him.

Howie gently pulled Brian’s hands behind his back and then leaned over him. He gently put his lips on Brian’s neck and began sucking his skin. He didn’t sink his teeth in him, but instead just sucked. Brian quickly leaned back into Howie’s chest. Howie leaned over and let his right hand run down Brian’s chest. Brian moaned at his touch. Howie moved his mouth up Brian’s neck to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. Meanwhile, his hand slid lower on Brian’s body. His fingers brushed against him and Brian threw his head back, groaning.

Feeling Brian’s body reacting, Howie carefully backed away from him. Brian groaned again. “You’re not allowed to finish yourself off, either,” Howie said. Brian clenched his fists on the bed. “I will let you lay with me though.” Howie helped Brian up and covered him before climbing in with him. Howie didn’t get close to Brian, but instead stroked his hair.

Within minutes, Brian was asleep, so weak from all the blood loss. Howie, however, was wide awake staring at his pet. He was glad he had Brian around right now. Things were getting extremely intense and he often found it difficult to focus on what really needed to be done. He was grateful that Brian was willing. Kevin had been willing but was too strong-willed to be very useful. They had had their fun, fulfilled what need they had but ultimately decided that their roles were to be different. Kevin stuck around as his adviser. 

This, of course, had been right after Howie had attempted to take a vampire pet. It had been a disaster right from the start. The whole thing had unfolded shortly after Howie had been installed as leader of his clan. After he had let his poor vampire go and things had failed with Kevin, he took to hunting solo for his feeds, hoping that would calm him. He found water soothing as well and would often just submerge himself.

When they moved to Las Vegas, things had started out fairly decent. But as time progressed, and Howie learned more about the vampire leader of the city and his workings, it began to unnerve him more. Damien had encouraged him to try taking another pet; telling him that in working with Carson, he would definitely need it. Howie hadn’t really thought about it. Then, about six months ago, he noticed Brian not feeding before they went hunting. It was a little thing, maybe once or twice a week he would either “forget” to feed or not feed well enough. That was the first time Howie offered himself to Brian. Brian had fed for too long that first time. Howie had forcefully pulled him off his wrist and sent him away. Howie had thought that it likely wasn’t going to work, but he had been pleased that Brian had fed from him. He had had a suspicion that Brian wouldn’t mind. He had given Brian a couple more tries when he found him being forgetful and slowly Brian had begun to realize exactly where to stop.

Howie was pleased with the way things with Brian were progressing. He had quickly learned his place at Howie’s feet and somehow had managed to balance his place within the clan and being Howie’s pet rather well. He seemed to be holding his own as well. Of course, there were certain things they needed to work on, and sometimes more of those things kept popping up. Like that morning. Brian had always remembered who was in control. But this morning’s attempt to touch him had really surprised Howie. There had never really been any “rules” in place; it had always been understood. But with this infraction, it was making Howie wonder if they probably needed to have some ground rules.

Howie was finally starting to feel the need to rest. The pacing that he usually did, was done in his mind. He began to doze off, his body still not touching Brian’s.

 

Light was fading outside when Brian awoke. He lay there in bed a moment trying to remember what had happened. Realizing where he was, the memories of what had transpired flooded back to him. The complete ecstasy he had felt when Howie had finally drunk from him fully. He groaned, remembering his bitter mistake, trying to take matters into his own hands. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. His legs were not stable enough to hold him, so he allowed himself to slide to the ground. He wasn’t sure he could handle the agony ripping through his body at that moment. It felt like his arms and legs were made of lead. His head was throbbing. He needed to get out and feed, but he sure didn’t feel like he had the strength to do that.

He crawled a few feet from the bed and collapsed on his side. Eerie memories flooded him. Being so drained it hurt and laying on the floor of a dilapidated house. Of nearly being found by a human because he could barely move. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. He knew he shouldn’t cry and deplete himself of what fluids he had left, but the memories were so vivid. Could he really do this with Howie? Could he really be this open with him?

Howie opened his eyes and looked over on the bed. Not finding Brian beside him, he sat upright. Upon seeing Brian curled on the floor, he flung the sheets off of himself and hurried to his side. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asked, kneeling beside Brian and putting his hands on him.

Brian slowly turned his head to look up at Howie. “I don’t know,” he answered in a harsh whisper.

Howie pulled Brian’s head into his lap and offered him his wrist. “Here. It will give you some strength. Just not too much. You need to feed tonight.” Brian reached up and grabbed Howie’s wrist and brought it to his mouth. Latching on, he drank long enough to allow him the strength to sit up. Howie pulled away before he went on much longer.

Getting up, Howie went over to his wine collection and selected one of the more moderate bottles and brought it over with a corkscrew. Setting the bottle down between the two of them, he snatched a blanket off the couch and tossed it over them as he sat back down. Uncorking the wine bottle, he passed it to Brian. Brian eyed him. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Brian took it and put the bottle to his lips. He tipped it and drank for a moment. Setting the bottle back down between Howie and himself, he again glanced over at Howie. Howie, in turn, took the bottle and also took a long drink from it. Brian felt the strength slowly returning to him. He felt he could maybe walk if he tried, though he wasn’t ready to yet.

The pair passed the bottle back and forth for a few before Howie said, “Is it helping?”

Brian leaned his head over on Howie’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he slurred, “and making me tipsy at the same time.”

“It’ll do that,” he said. “Especially if you are already deprived.” He took the bottle and moved it away from Brian’s grasp. “Why were you crying?”

Brian looked away. Was he able to do this? He shook his head slowly. “Just remembering things.”

“I’m sorry if I brought back bad memories,” Howie said, placing a hand on Brian’s knee.

Brian took a ragged breath. “I’ve just never been in a relationship like this. It reminds me of my sire, but then again, it doesn’t.”

“How so?”

Brian looked at Howie. “You care. You take care of me.”

Howie softly smiled at him. “Of course I care. You chose to walk with me. You’ve chosen to be here. If I don’t take care of you, there’s no possible way for you to be here for me.”

Brian again put his head on Howie’s shoulder. “He didn’t care. He left me for dead so many times and was always surprised when I managed to survive, being as dry as he left me.”

Howie reached up and stroked the side of Brian’s face. “I won’t leave you that dry again. Not if it’s going to cause you this much anguish.” He grabbed Brian’s hand and brought his wrist to lips. “We both have to learn each other’s boundaries.” He sucked gently on Brian’s skin and then stood up. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs and changed so you can go feed.” Howie quickly found his own slacks and slid them on, before helping Brian to his feet and helping him dress. He led him through the darkening back yard and inside. He left him at his room and turned away, heading back down the stairs.

Brian went in and sat down on his bed. He buried his face in his hands and tried to reconcile his feelings. His biggest feeling was confusion. Why were these memories resurfacing now? There were things that were similar in his past. Was it because he hadn’t really dealt with the emotions of his turning and the time afterward?

Brian picked his head up and reached to his nightstand for his knife. Realizing it wasn’t there, he remembered it was downstairs in the pool house. Knowing he would need it later, he quickly changed and headed back downstairs. He went outside and knocked on the pool house door. Not hearing an answer, he turned the handle and was surprised it was still unlocked. Stepping inside the dimly lit room, he almost felt like he was betraying a trust. As he walked across the room, he heard the water running in the bathroom. He figured Howie was in there getting ready to go out that night.

Brian saw his knife laying on the nightstand. As he reached for it, he heard a groan from the other room. Glancing up, he saw that he could barely see Howie reflected in the mirror. Taking a moment to actually look, he recognized exactly what was going on. He was rooted to the spot for a moment, unable to move. It was in that moment that Howie’s eyes opened and he caught Brian’s reflection in the mirror. Brian couldn’t see Howie’s reaction but could see Howie’s red eyes locked with his. Brian gulped and found that he could move again. He hurried out, clutching his knife in his hand. He knew what he had seen. He also knew Howie had seen him. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen because he had seen.


	8. Chapter 8

## Chapter Eight

A week had gone by since the Initiation. Notice arrived shortly after dark one night of Carson requesting an audience with all the clan leaders. Howie called off the hunt that night and headed off to Carson’s casino. Kevin was beside himself with anxiety, pacing the floor of the living room while he waited for Howie to return. Nick and Alex ran off to go feed to clear their heads. Brian had no clue what to do. He couldn’t stand watching Kevin pace, so he headed to his room and tried to relax on his bed. He was drifting in and out of consciousness when he heard Howie’s car return. It had been about two and a half hours since he had left. Brian quietly left his room and sat at the top of the stairs, hoping to hear what Howie and Kevin were discussing. Their voices carried just enough for Brian to hear.

“So what did you learn?” Kevin asked.

Howie was breathing very shallow. “We have two weeks to increase our takedowns or things might change,” was all he said. He paused for a long time. “Where is everyone?”

“Nick and Alex are out feeding and Brian’s upstairs,” Kevin replied.

“When everyone’s back, we’ll meet to discuss things, but until then, send Brian to me.”

Brian silently stood up and backed his way to his room. He was almost there when Kevin’s voice carried up to him. “You might as well get down here.”

Brian sighed, having been caught eavesdropping. He stopped at his room and slid out of his shoes and tossed his shirt inside. He’d better just go in prepared without being told. Maybe it would make things easier. He walked into the conference room and closed the doors behind him. Walking over to the office door, he knocked. Upon hearing Howie answer, he entered and closed the door behind him. “Lock it,” Howie said softly. Brian complied. He found Howie sitting on the couch. Walking over, he kneeled before him, placed his hands on his knees, bowed his head and waited to be addressed.

Howie reached down and stroked his cheek. “I need you.”

Brian looked up and saw Howie’s eyes glowing red. A shiver ran through him.

Slowly, Howie slid forward and stood up. Brian rocked backward and stood in front of him. Howie slowly walked forward and backed Brian against the opposite wall. Once Brian was pinned against the wall, Howie reached up and slashed across Brian's chest from his right shoulder across to his left hip. “Two weeks,” he growled, as Brian fought to stay still and quiet. “He wants to take the hunting ground I fought so hard for us to get,” Howie raged. He slashed Brian again from his right shoulder down. Brian bit his lip at the pain and closed his eyes. “He claims the unapproved turnings in our district is the highest, but I seriously doubt that.” Brian felt another gash, this time going from his left shoulder to his right hip. “He thinks we should split up and hunt. I am not putting my clan in jeopardy by hunting separately.” Brian gasped as Howie sliced once again from his left shoulder down. The pain seared through him and made his knees weak. He struggled to keep his balance but felt himself slipping.

Howie caught him and pressed him firmly against the wall. He leaned over and growled in his ear. “What did we just learn the other day?” Brian whimpered a response, which obviously wasn’t good enough for Howie. Howie grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him off the wall. He spun him around and forced him over to the desk where he pinned Brian’s torso to the wooden surface, grabbing his left hand and pinning it behind his back.

A memory flashed through Brian’s head of being pinned down like this previously. Pain had ripped through his body. Brian did the only thing he thought he could do at that moment in time. “No! Please, stop!” he begged.

Howie released him and stepped back. The words instantly snapped Howie out of his rage. He had told Brian he would stop at any time, he just wasn’t expecting it. He didn’t say anything and instead watched to see what Brian would do, now that he had been released. What Howie saw, shocked him. Brian appeared to be lost in his own reality at that moment. He hadn’t moved, but instead, tears flowed and he continued to repeat the phrase, “Please, stop,” over and over again.

After a moment, Howie whispered his name. Not hearing it, he leaned into his ear and whispered it again.

Brian blinked and opened his eyes. Seeing his surroundings, he slowly came back to reality. Realizing he wasn’t held down any more, he slowly got up and wiped his eyes. Looking around, he found Howie standing back from him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Howie asked softly. Brian looked back, blinking. Howie turned around and walked to the sofa, sitting down. He indicated that Brian should sit next to him. Slowly, Brian moved over there and sat down next to Howie. “Have you always favored both?” Howie inquired.

Brian closed his eyes and nodded.

“You’ve mentioned so little about your turning,” Howie continued. “You mentioned that you didn’t consent.” Brian leaned onto Howie, fearing his secret was about to burst forth. “You’ve also told me that you always received from your male exploits, but I have a feeling now it wasn’t sex.” Brian bit his lip but said nothing. Howie took a breath, “Your sire was a Day Walker, wasn’t he? You were supposed to be one of his conquests.” Brian held his breath. “He attacked you,” Howie whispered. “He drank from you and he assaulted you. And to make up for his wrong, he offered you immortality.”

Tears again rolled down his cheeks, as Brian pulled his legs up near his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He remembered it vividly now.

 

_Jacob was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair swept across his forehead and gave him an innocent look. He had met Brian at the bar and sweet talked him back to his hotel room. Shirts were discarded almost immediately. As the two were engrossed in each other’s mouths, Jacob’s hands had slipped to the waistband of Brian’s jeans. Brian had pushed him away. At first, Jacob wasn’t too upset. He continued sucking on Brian’s earlobe, running his hands down Brian’s chest. He had tried again, and again Brian had pushed him away, this time adding a breathless, “No,” to his denial._

_Speaking this word to Jacob had obviously upset him. He had pulled Brian next to him and then spun him around. Forcing him face first onto the mattress, he pinned both his hands behind his back with one of his. He stripped Brian naked and then leaned over him. “You’re going to love this, just not as much as I am,” he had said into Brian’s ear. Pain shot through Brian as he had never known it. He found he didn’t have the voice to scream, but began begging Jacob to stop. His vision blurred with tears and somehow he remained conscious through it all. When Jacob had finally pulled away from him, Brian was so weak, he couldn’t move. He felt different. He couldn’t really explain it. He wanted to sleep and never wake up. Jacob however, seemed rather shocked at what he had done. He began apologizing immediately. He then did something that Brian wasn’t expecting. He used his fingernail to open up his wrist and pulled Brian up. He held his bleeding wrist to Brian’s lips and told him to drink. He told him it would fix everything._

_It made Brian’s head feel better by drinking Jacob’s blood, but not his body. His body still ached in places he never knew it could ache. Then the burning started. Jacob told him that was the change taking place. Brian sank to the floor and curled into a ball as his body felt like it was on fire. Jacob told him it would last a few hours, but if he survived, he would be strong and live forever._

_Brian had survived that first night. And somehow, that had angered Jacob. Maybe it was the fact that his victim had lived and now could tell the tale if he chose to; Brian was never sure. But Jacob had kept him around. Drank from him, drained him, abused him, assaulted him, forced himself on him, forced Brian to do things. Until finally, after so many attempts, Jacob grew bored. He left Brian alone in Orlando._

 

Howie wrapped his arms around Brian. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered into Brian’s ear. “I now understand why it’s so surprising for you to be taken from behind. And I promise, I will try not to trigger those memories. You will have to tell me about them at some point, but only when you are ready.” He held Brian a moment longer and then said, “You need to go throw a shirt on. I’m sure the other two are back. We have much to discuss tonight.”

Brian moved to get up but Howie grabbed his hands. “Please know, I would never hurt you in that way.”

“I know, Sire,” Brian whispered.

“It’s not something I want. I want you to feel empowered. You are the one with all the control.”

Brian blinked at him. “I am?”

Howie nodded slightly. “You are. I can do nothing to you without your consent. You want to stop, you tell me. I stop.”

“But I thought…”

“You have the choice of coming when I call or not. Believe me, I’m glad you do. But you do have that choice.” 

Brian bit his lip again. “You’ve known all along that I was weak.”

“Shhh,” Howie said, placing a finger to Brian’s lips. “I hate that word. You have never been weak. You just need to find your strength. Now please, go prepare yourself. I don’t need the others questioning. We’ll talk more about it later.”

Brian stood up and headed out of the room without another word. A minute after Brian left, Howie headed out in the conference room. Kevin entered and went to Howie's side. “You don't look like you feel better,” he stated.

Howie was staring at the door waiting for everyone to enter but his mind was a million miles away. “He’s more broken than I thought,” he whispered.

 

Upstairs, Brian had managed to get by Nick and Alex and into his room. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. The gashes were still visible on his skin but were beginning to fade. He found a shirt that would cover them and slid it on. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face, clearing away the blood tracked tears. He had always managed to block his turning from his mind. He had remembered some of the torture afterward, but his turning had always been a bit of a blur. He had always assumed it was a vampire. Wasn’t that how they were all formed? By a vampire attempting to turn them into another vampire. But Howie was correct in saying that Brian was likely meant to be a Day Walker conquest. He saw that now. The way Jacob had charmed him instantly and taken him back to his hotel room.

Brian hadn’t really been looking for anything at that point. He was twenty-two and knew exactly what he liked. He was bi-sexual. He enjoyed the pleasures of a woman, but often enjoyed certain things that only other men could provide him. The thought of sex though was unnerving. But being bi back then was very difficult. There was a bar he frequented that he knew he could get a good make out session and possibly more if he wanted. That was where he had met Jacob.

Brian shook his head and headed out of the door of his room. He was halfway down the stairs when he saw Nick waiting for him at the bottom.

“I was just coming to get you. Howie wants to get started.”

“Sorry,” Brian said, reaching the bottom of the stairs. “Was just taking my time.” He self-consciously adjusted the collar of his shirt. The pair headed into the conference room together. 

They went to take their usual seats, but Howie stopped them. “Trade places,” he said. The pair eyed each other, but did as they were asked. Howie glanced at Brian for a moment before he set his hands flat on the table. “Carson has some demands,” he said flatly. No one moved. “He wants us to increase our take down rate.”

Alex was the first one to break through the shock. “And how does he expect us to do that?” he thundered.

Howie held up a hand. “He has his ideas. None of which are good, I’m afraid.”

Brian stared at his hands. Unlike the others, he knew what Howie was going to say next.

Howie took a breath to prepare himself. “He thinks we should split up.”

Nick, Alex, and Kevin all burst out with words against this statement. Brian just sat there, staring. His head wasn’t in the conversation. It kept floating back to the memory that had resurfaced. Howie held up his hands and everyone quieted. “We’re not splitting up. We do that only when we need to. If I am with you, we hunt together.” This statement seemed to calm everyone down a notch. “What is at stake is our territory.” This statement brought a fresh round of complaints. Brian didn’t really hear what was said. He just stared at a spot on the table. When Howie had finally reined everyone back in after a moment, Brian looked at him. He was calm and controlled. So much different than what Brian had seen him not long before. He had been battling with the same emotions the rest of them were. He just dealt with them privately.

“So tell me what you have learned?” Howie looked at Kevin first.

“Not much on the new clans. They have been attempting to hunt, apparently, but they are still getting their bearings in town.” Howie nodded at this information and then looked at Alex.

Alex shrugged. “Damien does want to meet. He said he’d send word, but then there was tonight, so I’m not sure when he will. I’ll check back in a day or two if he hasn’t sent word.” Howie nodded at this as well. It was as he expected. He turned his attention to Nick, who was grinning.

“I think I found a den,” he said, leaning forward. Everyone else leaned forward as well, as Nick filled them in on what he had found. “I can’t be a hundred percent sure, but it sure had their scent all over it and it was boarded up so no light got in.”

“About how many do you think?” Howie asked, eyes gleaming.

“At least a dozen. As I said, it was hard to tell, but it’s a good starting point.”

Howie glanced around the table. “If we can take down that den, we may be able to save our district from being farmed out to a bunch of inexperienced clans. Tomorrow, you will show me where that den is you found. It’s too dangerous to go in the dark. We will use our ability to our advantage. Tonight, however, rest. We have a full day of hunting during daylight tomorrow.” Everyone nodded and stood up, except Brian. 

As the other three left, Howie sat down again and looked at Brian. “You look lost.”

“I am,” Brian admitted.

“Come with me,” Howie said, grabbing Brian’s hand and leading him back into his office. He locked the door and led him over to the couch. “Whatever you tell me, I will keep in confidence,” he said softly, sitting down and pulling Brian next to him. “You don’t have to tell me anything either,” he added. 

Brian nodded. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to share. He felt he needed to say something, but he wasn’t sure what it would be.

“You had no idea he was a Day Walker, did you?”

Brian sighed. “Not until you pointed it out, no.”

“It’s the only way he could’ve done what he did to you. _Initi_ anatomy doesn’t allow for it.” Howie paused before continuing, “I’m assuming he did it more than once.” Brian bit his lip and looked away. “Can I ask why you didn’t leave?”

“I tried,” Brian admitted, “a couple of times. But he always found me and it was always worse when he did.”

“I can’t even imagine the horrors he put you through,” Howie said, reaching out and stroking Brian’s cheek. “I’ve been meaning to have this conversation with you for a while, I just didn’t know how. But I think now is as good a time as any to discuss limits and boundaries.”

Brian sat up and looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I only have one limit. Don’t touch me unless you’re given permission. I am not one of your conquests.” Brian nodded. He had seen what attempting to touch Howie had gotten him. “Your limits I’m starting to see. I won’t drink you so dry. And I’m assuming doing anything that requires me to put you in that position would be a limit as well.” Brian nodded slowly. “I’m not sure what all will trigger those memories or emotions in you. So please, if it does, tell me to stop. Your list can change as it needs to, but please, just tell me.”

Howie leaned over and took Brian’s hand in his. He kissed his wrist and said into his ear, “I would love to go play with you and find some of your other limits, but now is not the time. We have much to do in the daylight.” For the first time that night Brian felt the fire return to him. He hadn’t fed yet and knew he would need to. He had time still, but not much. “You’ve not fed,” Howie said quietly. “Go. Fill yourself. We can’t have you attempting to hunt on an empty stomach.” Brian nodded and stood up. He turned and was out the door in a flash, looking for what would fill him in the few remaining hours of darkness.

Howie sat there in the near darkness reminiscing about when the clan had first come together. Kevin had found him first. They bonded, knew they were needed there in Orlando and went looking for other Day Walkers. They found Alex first, raging. Howie had managed to calm him and convince him that his rage was better off served helping them. Then there was Nick. Nick had been newly turned away by his sire. He had no idea what to do with himself. Howie convinced him to stay with them and learn what it really meant to be a Day Walker. Last to be found was Brian. He was what you would call a lost soul. He lacked purpose and was on a path of self-destruction. Howie hadn’t understood at the time what had caused it but knew if he gave Brian a purpose, he would settle down. It worked and word spread to Tyler. A new clan had formed and needed a leader.

Howie had known at the time Brian joined them that he was broken. He’d had no idea how broken until now though. All Howie wanted to do was take him and bring him as much pleasure as he could take. He deserved that after all that he had been through. It was just finding that line between pleasure and pain for him that he still wasn’t sure of. How much could he take?

 

The dawn meeting that day was a little different. Instead of meeting in the conference room, they were in the kitchen. Nick laid out the directions to the den he had found. Howie said they likely weren’t going to take the den down unless they found access and a way to bring the light in without alerting them. By what Nick was describing, it was going to be tough to gain access and bring light to it.

The den wasn’t far from where they were; only a few miles. They chose to go out on foot so they would have the element of surprise on their side. Nick led the way. They kept to alleys and backstreets so they wouldn’t be disruptive or disturbed on their trek.

They arrived at what appeared to be a small boarded up single story house on a quiet street. The house seemed to be in relatively decent condition, but the few desert shrubs were overgrown and other brush in the yard seemed to say that the house was vacant. You could still tell by the faded and peeling paint and missing shingles that the place had been abandoned for a while.

As they approached, Nick saw Howie stop. He looked around the neighborhood and then caught Nick’s eye. Howie nodded slowly at Nick, having caught the scent himself. Quietly, they all approached the house. Knowing they weren’t going to be able to see inside, they took their time going around the outside. After everyone had taken a full turn around the small house, they gathered on the sidewalk.

“All we have to do is get them moving,” Kevin said.

Howie nodded. “Once they are outside, the sun will do the rest.”

“So what do you recommend?” Alex asked, stepping beside them.

Kevin glanced at the house again. “Do the boards seem secure?”

Nick stood in the gutter of the street. “Pretty much,” he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Door is deadbolted, but it’s nothing we can’t handle.”

“Back door?” Howie asked.

“Same as the front,” Nick replied.

Howie looked at Kevin for a minute, a plan formulating in his mind. “The front is more open to light right now, based on the way the house sits. Nick, Brian, go in through the back. Wake them up. Alex block that exit. We want them coming this way. Kevin and I will man the front so that they don’t try to run back in. And make sure you check every room. I don’t want any hiding out.”

They all nodded and took up their spots around the house, tucking their sunglasses into pockets, knowing it would be difficult to see inside with them on. It only took Nick a well placed good swift kick to the back door, that actually turned out not to be deadbolted, to break it down. It was a good choice to enter that way. The noise woke two _Gentri_ in the kitchen, who were apparently the guards of the back door. They let out a howl at seeing the two Day Walkers in their midst and the sunlight visible through the open door. This howl woke more _Gentri_ , asleep in the living room. Nick and Brian only had to move forward to cause the two in the kitchen to run towards the front. By the sound of things, one of the _Gentri_ in the living room had already opened the deadbolt on the door and was flinging it open. Brian moved into the living room and watched as the five that were in there plus the two from the kitchen all fled out the front door and subsequently turned to ash upon hitting the daylight.

Nick veered off and headed for the bedrooms. There were two in the tiny house plus a bathroom. He heard footfalls behind him and knew that Brian and Alex had joined him. The ones hiding in the back were going to be a little more difficult to get out. Alex snagged the one in the bathtub and once he had him cornered in the hallway, chased him to the front door.

In the hallway, Nick took the bedroom to the left and Brian to the right. When Brian pushed the door open, he found two females huddled together in the corner. They looked young and terrified. For a split second, Brian felt sorry for them. He couldn’t smell them as strong as the other _Gentri_ , so he figured they must be newly turned. He held out his hands to the both of them. “It’s okay now,” he said and watched as they slowly moved towards him. He kept his guard up, knowing they could be tricking him. He watched as they advanced him, appearing to be coming along, but at the last second, they both lunged at him, fangs bared. Brian spun out of their reach and snagged one by the hair. The other he managed to grab her arm. “Nice try ladies,” he said, as he dragged them, kicking, to the living room. He walked out into the sunlight with them and watched as they faded into ash.

Brian was about to turn and head back in to help Nick and Alex when he heard them coming. Each had two _Gentri_ they were just about dragging out with them. Once they had disintegrated, Kevin went in for one final sweep. He came out with one more which he claimed he found hiding in a closet.

“That’s all of them,” he said, dusting his hands off on his jeans.

“Fourteen,” Howie said quietly, pushing his sunglasses back up on his nose. “Good job finding it, Nick. Let’s go before someone notices.”

The group headed back to their house, again sticking to alleys and backstreets. Upon arriving home, Howie stopped them and told them to meet him in the living room. He stopped in the kitchen. Kevin, knowing what Howie was aiming for, stopped to help grab wine glasses. Howie selected one of the higher end bloodwines he had inside and carried it to the living room. As Kevin handed glasses around, Howie filled them in turn. He filled his own and looked at the men assembled around him. “I couldn’t ask for a better clan,” he said. “Fourteen in one fell swoop. You all did well. I’m so glad you have chosen to walk with me.” He raised his glass to them and they all drank with him, knowing that celebrations like this didn’t happen often.

 

Later that afternoon, still reeling over their takedown of over a dozen _Gentri_ at one time, Howie stopped by Brian’s room. Brian was just settling down to try and get some rest before the evening. But seeing Howie at his door made his pulse quicken. “I know you probably want to rest,” Howie said, “but I thought you might like to join me.”

“Where?”

“Outside.”

Brian took a breath. It hadn’t been that long since he had completely melted down on Howie. Part of him felt like he needed to just rest, but there was a desire in him that was starting to burn and ache. He wanted to see what Howie had in mind. Nodding, he followed Howie down the stairs and out to the pool house.

Stepping inside, Brian wasn’t surprised to see darkness. Howie closed and locked the door behind him before coming around in front of Brian. He grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him further inside. “Anything you are uncomfortable with, just tell me,” Howie said, walking backward towards a table.

Howie stopped and Brian did too. Howie took a moment to walk around Brian before reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to like this,” he said softly, reaching for Brian’s pants. “Have you ever played with ice?” Brian shook his head, as Howie finished undressing him. “It can be quite pleasurable if done correctly.” Howie walked around him slowly, running his fingers down his back.

He stopped and reached for a handkerchief nearby. He folded it quickly and placed it over Brian's eyes. “But since you like to watch, I'm not going to let you.”

Brian blushed. “I'm sorry, Sire,” he apologized.

Howie slid his hands down Brian’s back to his waist. “Don’t apologize. With what you’ve told me, it’s unlikely that you’d ever fulfill that need in me. I know that some part of you probably wants to, but it won’t happen. And besides, this is about you, not me.” He leaned over and blew gently on Brian’s neck. “I told you this is about finding your strength. You have never been weak. You’ve shown that in your hunting style. And I’m sure you’ve never had a problem getting a female into bed with you.” Howie nibbled on Brian’s ear. “But I’m sure there’s a reason why you haven’t been with a man since you joined our clan.”

“How did you…”

Howie smiled and walked around Brian grabbing his hands and guiding him over to the bed carefully. “The way you fed on me the first time. I could tell you had been favoring females because you drank too long. It was as though you had forgotten the taste and it overwhelmed you.” He stopped him at the edge and leaned over to his ear. “Lay down,” he whispered. Brian complied and Howie climbed up beside him. On the nightstand beside the bed was an ice bucket. Howie reached in and grabbed a cube. “Let me tell you how this is going to go. I need to know what he did to you. I don’t want to retraumatize you. And telling me will give you the power over what he did. Own it. You are not weak. You are strong. He’s the weak one for preying on the innocent.” The ice cube in his hand had melted so he slowly tipped his cupped hand and let the water drip onto Brian’s chest. He gasped at the coldness.

Howie grabbed another cube and sucked on it for a second before taking it and gently tracing it down Brian’s chest. He groaned at the sensation. “First question,” Howie said, bringing Brian’s focus back on his voice. “Did he hit you?”

Brian moaned as he felt Howie’s tongue trace where the water had been. “Yes,” he breathed.

Howie sucked on Brian’s collarbone for a second before sitting up and saying, “Then I guess it’s a good thing I’ve never been into striking.” He reached for another cube and repeated the process of sucking on it before trailing it on Brian’s skin. “Did he drink from you?”

Again, Howie traced the path the ice had taken while Brian took his time answering. “Yes,” he whispered.

Another ice cube, another trail, another question. “And did he force you to drink from him?”

With more licking, Brian found it difficult to answer Howie’s questions. “Yes,” he sighed.

Howie paused in his playing with Brian. He knew the next set of questions would be difficult. “I know he raped you multiple times.” Brian winced at the word. Howie leaned down and got next to his ear. “Own the word, Brian. It’s what he did,” he whispered. “Take it back from him.” Grabbing another ice cube, he ran it over his neck. Brain tipped his head back at the sensation. “Tell me,” Howie whispered. “The first time, were you fooling around with him?” He leaned over and sucked on Brian’s flesh.

Brian gasped and groaned at the sensation. “Yes,” he mumbled.

Howie sat up next to him. “Did you tell him no?”

“Yes,” Brian said.

Howie grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him up to a sitting position. He carefully removed the blindfold. “Look at me,” he instructed. Brian locked eyes with him. “Then it was rape. It doesn’t matter that you were fooling around. You told him no, he took advantage of you. And every time afterward too. I know he probably didn’t let you feed enough to be strong enough to fight back. That was why he bled you and left you dry.”

Brian bit his lip, not sure of what to say. He didn’t realize he was biting that hard until Howie leaned over and kissed him, actually sucking on his lip. It was only for a moment.

Howie let go and slid off the bed. “I would love to do more. But now is not the time.” He pulled Brian off the bed and into an embrace. “Own it. Take it back. He raped you. You did not ask for it. You are strong, always have been.” 

Brian laid his head on Howie’s shoulder, not sure what to think. He stood there, not moving. Howie traced circles on his back. Brian picked his head up slowly and looked at Howie. The thought was in his head and he realized he was acting on it before he knew what might happen. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Howie’s. He pulled back after a second and waited, terror gripping him, afraid of what Howie might do. To Brian’s surprise, Howie leaned in and kissed him back. It was only for a moment before he pulled away.

Howie reached up and gently put his hand on Brain’s cheek. Brian leaned into it closing his eyes. “It’s okay,” Howie whispered. “If it weren’t so late in the day, we’d do more.”

“Touch me,” Brian whispered back. Howie moved his hand from Brian’s back to his hip. “Please,” Brian begged. Howie released Brian’s cheek and placed his hand on his back while moving the hand from his hip to place his fingers gently around Brian’s erection. Brian tipped his head back and moaned at the mere touch of Howie’s hand.

Howie leaned over and gently sucked on Brian’s exposed neck. He really wanted to give Brian what he was asking for at that moment, but darkness was approaching. Though they had just scored their biggest takedown, they couldn’t rest, especially during prime hunting times. He let Brian have another moment of ecstasy before releasing him and stepping away. “Later, I promise,” he said, placing his hands on Brian’s hips to steady him. “You need to feed before we go out.” Brian whimpered at this statement. “I know, believe me, I do. But I will take care of you,” Howie stated, helping Brian move away from the bed and find his clothes again. The pair headed inside and got ready to head out into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

## Chapter Nine

The club was like any other they had been in. They split up and went looking for _Gentri_. Brian was hanging near the bar, watching a couple of girls. He thought he caught a scent from one of them, but wasn’t sure. He knew it was growing late. A voice in his ear made his blood run cold. “Hello, Brian.” He turned slowly towards the voice and saw the blonde haired, blue eyed boyish face of Jacob standing next to him. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a black leather jacket over it and dark blue jeans. “I’m surprised you are alive,” he said in Brian’s ear over the noise of the people in the bar.

Brian knew he should run, but something kept him rooted to the spot he was in. His throat was dry and he found that he couldn’t speak. 

Jacob used his body to block Brian from bolting. “I thought you were into guys,” he said in Brian’s ear.

Brian closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, Jacob would be gone. Surprisingly, when he opened them, Jacob wasn’t near him. His heart pounding in his throat, he moved away from the bar and headed to the restroom in the back. He’d probably hear about it for giving up the hunt, but he really didn’t care right then. He made sure the room was clear before he placed both hands on the small counter next to the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror. He had to be hallucinating. All the memories flooding back were making it hard to tell what was reality and what wasn’t.

Brian reached out and turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face. With the water running, he didn’t hear anyone else enter. Picking his head up, he glimpsed Jacob in the mirror. He was just finishing locking the door. Brian froze as Jacob walked towards him.

“I seriously thought I’d never see you again,” Jacob said, continuing to close in on Brian. “But when I saw you at the Initiation, I knew I had to find you.” Brian went to move, but Jacob was on him in a flash, one hand on his head, the other on his wrist, bending him over and pinning him to the small counter. “Oh no, you don’t. You were always the best I had. It pained me to leave you, but you knew my secret. But I knew you’d never tell if you survived. You’ve always been weak. I thought I had finally managed to get rid of you though.” The hand that was holding Brian’s hair let go and Brian heard the telltale sounds of Jacob undressing. “But since you’re still alive, I might as well take advantage of the situation.”

Brian caught a glimpse of Jacob’s right wrist in the mirror and gasped. “Stop!” he said, hoping beyond hope that Jacob would listen. Jacob just laughed. Brian suppressed a scream as Jacob leaned over him. Squinting against the pain being inflicted upon him, he fought to remain conscious. After what seemed like an eternity, Jacob let up. “Always such a good little lay,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’ve never screamed.” He grabbed Brian by his jacket and pulled him up off the counter. “Now, it’s near dawn. Be a good little Day Walker and put yourself back together. Go back to your clan and tell no one. It will only be worse if you do.”

Jacob unlocked the door and slid outside. Brian quickly got his clothes back to looking somewhat normal. He dared a glance in the mirror and saw that his shoulder was still bleeding. Licking his fingers, he placed his hand over the wound and held it there. After a moment, he let go and pulled his jacket tighter around his body. He fished his pockets for his sunglasses and carried them in his hand as he exited the bathroom, wanting to get as far away as possible at that moment.

 

Out in the alley, Howie was watching for everyone. Sunlight was starting to filter into the corridor readily now. Alex and Kevin were standing nearby. The door opened and out came Nick with a girl on his arm. She immediately turned to ashes and Nick wiped his hands on his jeans. “Where's Brian?” Howie asked.

Nick shrugged. “Haven't seen him in a while.”

The door opened and Brian walked out by himself. His head was down and he immediately put his sunglasses on. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, though it wasn’t cold out. No one said anything as they all headed to the car, though all were surprised to see Brian exit alone.

Back at the house no one saw Brian quietly slip upstairs. It wasn't until the other three were seated that Howie noticed the empty chair. “Where's Brian?” he asked for the second time that morning. Everyone shook their head, not knowing where Brian had gone to. It wasn’t like him to miss the morning wrap session.

Howie stood up, instantly concerned. He walked quickly out of the room and took the stairs two at a time and raced to Brian’s door. It was closed. He knocked but didn’t hear Brian answer. Opening the door, he saw the sheath to Brian’s knife on the top of the nightstand. He also heard the water in the shower running. He walked over to the door to the bathroom and pushed it slightly open. Seeing the mirror covered in condensation and steam floating up, Howie instantly knew something was wrong. None of them ever took hot showers. As Day Walkers, their bodies ran warm. They all preferred cold water, lukewarm at best.

Howie pushed the door open all the way and looked into the shower through the glass door. In the corner, Brian was curled in a ball, the water hitting him. His hands were down by his sides, both palms sliced open and blood freely flowing. His knife was on the tile floor next to him. He had his knees tucked up to his chest and his head down. Based on the way his back was rising and falling, Howie could tell he was sobbing.

Howie reached into the shower and shut the water off. He then grabbed a towel off the rack next to the shower and tossed it over his arm. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do this, but he didn’t want to startle Brian any more than necessary. Squatting down outside the shower, he opened the door and reached in and touched Brian on the shoulder. Brian picked his head up slowly at the touch. “Brian, I’m here,” Howie said softly. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

Howie helped Brian stand up and led him out of the shower stall. “Let me see your hands,” he said. Brian presented his palms to Howie and watched as Howie licked his thumb and then ran it over both gashes. He then closed Brian’s fingers over his palms into fists. “Keep them like that for a minute. It will help stop the bleeding.” He helped dry Brian off and then wrapped a towel around his waist, tucking it in so it didn’t slip off. He led Brian over to the bed and helped him sit down. He kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his closed hands in his. “What happened?” he asked.

Brian closed his eyes. “I told him to stop, but he wouldn’t,” Brian whispered.

“Told who?”

Brian’s eyes wandered over to the pile of discarded clothes. Howie got up and walked over to the pile. He saw Brian’s tee shirt. Picking it up, he saw that the collar was torn and there was blood on it. Holding the shirt in his fist, he turned around slowly. “Did someone drink from you?”

Brian pressed his palms together and started rocking back and forth. “I told him to stop,” Brian repeated.

“Who?” Howie asked again.

Brian opened his hands and looked at them. “It’s not enough,” he said, staring at the gashes there as they started to heal.

Howie looked at him closely and then walked back over into the bathroom and grabbed the knife from the floor. He dried it off on a towel and came back to Brian. He set the knife on the nightstand before kneeling in front of him again. He grabbed his hands in his own and looked up at him. “Why are you cleansing? Why the hot water? What else happened?”

Brian looked away from Howie. “I told him to stop,” he repeated.

“Did someone attack you?” Howie whispered. He was terrified of the answer.

“He followed me.” Brian paused. Howie knew he probably wasn’t going to get a straight answer, but he let Brian tell what he wanted and needed to tell. “He locked the door.” Howie waited. “He pinned me to the counter. Told me I was weak.” Brian closed his eyes. “Pain. So much pain. Couldn’t scream.” Howie closed his eyes and bowed his head. It was as he feared.

“Who, Brian?” Howie asked, hoping this time he would get an answer. He looked at Brian who looked pale and on edge.

Brian grabbed Howie’s right wrist, and for a moment, Howie thought he was going to do something other than what he did. Brain ran his fingers over the tattoo there. The starburst sun over the crescent moon. “He’s done it before,” Brian said and Howie realized that he was talking about the Day Walker who had sired him. “But now he’s marked.” Brian looked up at Howie. “Like you.”

Howie felt his fangs bite into his lip. He didn’t want to show Brian his anger at this statement. He took several deep breaths before leaning over and pulling down the sheets on Brian’s bed. He held his wrist out to Brian and told him, “Drink. You need to sleep. You probably won’t thrash since you’re already so on edge.” Brian glanced at Howie before pulling his wrist to his mouth and sinking his fangs in. Howie let him drink for a bit and then stopped him. He then helped him to bed and waited for a moment before slipping out the door.

Walking down the stairs, he was surprised to see the remaining clan members waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. “What’s wrong?” Kevin asked, reading Howie’s expression.

Howie sighed and looked at Nick and Alex. “You need your rest,” he told them. Without a word, the pair headed upstairs, exchanging glances, but not questioning. Once they were upstairs, Howie walked quietly to his office, Kevin following him. Kevin closed the door behind him and came to stand in front of Howie’s desk while Howie went to the window and stared out into the daylight, hands behind his back.

After a long pause, he finally said, “Tell me what you know about the latest clan Initiated.”

Kevin looked over at him and rattled off the basics that he knew, “They come from Miami. There’s four of them. Their leader is Jacob.”

“Know anything else?” Howie asked, closing his eyes.

“Not much. They have been hunting separately in everyone else’s districts. Tara, Damien, and Grayson have reported run-ins with them.”

Taking a long, languished breath, Howie slowly turned around. “At sunset, send word to Carson. I need to speak with him.”

“What about?”

Howie sighed. “There’s been an attack.”


	10. Chapter 10

## Chapter Ten

Shortly after dark, Brian rolled over and opened his eyes. He stared at the wall and tried to remember why he ached. He remembered fragments of the morning. Jacob in the mirror. Pain. Leaving the club. Turning the water on hot. His blood dripping from his hands. He rolled over again and saw Howie sitting against the wall. Brian moved to get up and Howie was by his side instantly. “Let’s get you dressed because there are a few things we need to talk about before you go feed tonight.” Brian closed his eyes and let Howie help him into clothes. He really didn’t feel like going out or doing much of anything. He really just wanted to stay in bed.

Howie led him out of his room and walked with him down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, Howie turned to Brian and took both of his hands in his own. “I know this is going to be difficult for you. But you need to tell them.” Brian shook his head. Howie closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing. “I’ve sent word to Carson. I want this clan gone. I want him as far away from you as possible. The only way that will happen is if your own clan stands with you. They have to know. They will stand with you.”

“But…” Brian tried to form the words, but couldn’t quite find the right ones. “What if they see me as weak?”

“They won’t and you know it.” Howie placed a hand on his back. “I’ll be there with you.” 

“He said not to tell,” Brian sighed. “He said it’d be worse.”

“I’m here. Your clan is here. We will protect you.” Howie led him into the conference room, where the other three were waiting. They all stood up as Howie entered. Howie tipped his head towards his office and they all followed him and Brian in, Kevin being last, closing the door behind him. Howie led Brian to the couch while everyone else took up chairs around the room. Howie interlaced his fingers with Brian’s and looked at the other three around the room. He then addressed Nick and Alex. “What do you two know about the newest clan?”

“They’re from Miami,” Alex offered.

“And their leader is Jake, I think, or maybe Jacob,” Nick added.

Howie nodded at their answers.

“Why the quiz on the new clan?” Alex asked.

Howie leaned over to Brian and whispered in his ear, “We need to start at the beginning.” Brian nodded slowly, staring at a spot on the floor in front of him. He turned back to the other Day Walkers. “Because there’s something you need to know about Jacob, their leader.” He paused. “He was Brian’s sire.”

“What?” Nick exclaimed. “We can’t do that, can we?”

“How?” Alex asked. “Isn’t it the other way around? I mean, aren’t we in charge of killing not turning?”

Brian tightened his grip on Howie’s hand.

“It is possible,” Kevin said softly, “but highly unlikely.”

“How?” Nick asked.

Howie closed his eyes for a moment before answering. “The same way you were turned. Drained within an inch of your life and then you drank from your sire.”

“And then it burned like hell,” Alex added.

“Except Brian’s turning wasn’t consensual,” Howie added softly.

“How is that possible?” Kevin asked, leaning forward.

“He did it to hide his wrong.”

“What did he do?” Alex asked.

“He raped me,” Brian whispered, without looking at anyone.

The phrase took the air out of the room for a moment. It was Nick who was the first to recover. “I thought you were into girls?”

Brian sighed, realizing that this conversation had to happen first. “I’m bi Nick. Always have been. Just haven’t been with a guy since we formed up.” He raised his eyes to look at his best friend.

Alex held up his hands. “Okay, lemme get this straight. Jacob raped you and then turned you so that you would keep his secrets?” Brian nodded. “So then why’d he turn you away?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t another Day Walker keep anyone he turned?” Nick asked.

“Because he couldn’t kill me,” Brian breathed.

Everyone froze at the statement. They knew that killing a Day Walker was possible, but it was extremely difficult. Most couldn’t do it.

“So then why are we here now?” Nick asked.

Brian squeezed Howie’s hand again. “Jacob found me tonight.”

Nick gasped and leaned forward. “Wait, he did? Was that when I couldn’t find you?” Brian nodded.

“He attacked Brian,” Howie said. “I’ve already sent word to Carson.”

“Wait,” Alex said, “He drank from you?” Brian nodded again. “And did he…” Alex couldn’t finish the question. Brian nodded slowly.

“That’s why I’ve sent word to Carson. I want this clan out of here. But that’s why we needed to tell you.” Howie looked at each person in the room.

“What do you mean?” Nick asked.

Howie tightened his grip on Brian’s hand before he said what he needed to. “Jacob is likely to deny that he did anything to Brian. Brian is going to need us to stand with him in this accusation.”

Alex shook his head slightly. “But why would anyone do this?”

Howie looked over at Kevin for an answer because he had none. Kevin shrugged. “There’s really no telling. There have been attacks before. Usually, the intent is to start a clan war over territory. But I don’t see that being the case.” Kevin shook his head. “The only link is Brian.”

“The why isn't important,” Howie said. “Whatever the reason, it’s happened. What Brian needs to hear and what I need to hear is that you believe him and you will stand with him at the inquiry.”

“Of course we believe him,” Alex replied.

Kevin looked directly at Brian. “I believe you. What he did was wrong. I will stand with you.”

Howie nodded and looked at Nick. “Nick…”

Nick’s blue eyes were locked with Brian’s. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair. “I believe you, Brian, I’m just a little taken aback, that’s all.”

“What about?” Brian asked softly, feeling the heat rise in him.

“It’s just…” Nick paused. He didn’t know how to say what he wanted to.

“It’s just you didn’t know I was into guys,” Brian growled.

“Well…” Nick stalled. “That’s part of it. But Jacob’s a clan leader. He knows the rules.”

Before Brian could respond, Howie placed a hand on his knee. “Of course he knows the rules,” Howie said softly. “It has nothing to do with the rules in Jacob’s mind. We all know we aren’t supposed to drink from other clans. But I’m also sure your human self was told that when someone said no it meant no, right?” Nick just stared back at Howie. “It had nothing to do with right and wrong. It had everything to do with control and power. Jacob thought initially that because he was a Day Walker that he had this power over humans. But when he raped Brian the first time, something in him snapped him back to reality. He obviously turned Brian to hide his wrongdoing. It probably wasn’t the first time he did it. Everyone else probably didn’t survive the change. But Brian was different. He survived.” Brian shivered beside Howie and Nick caught his eye. “This time, I don’t know why he did it, outside of the fact that he is a clan leader and he felt that gave him some power over Brian that it doesn’t.”

“Do you believe me?” Brian whispered.

Nick stood up and walked over to Brian. “Of course I believe you. It’s just it’s a little difficult to take when you hear your best friend come out to you.”

Brian smiled slightly. “It wasn’t how I planned it. And believe me, I’ve never wanted you, Nick.”

Nick grinned. “Good. It would have been really weird.”

“Okay, now that that’s settled, now what?” Alex asked, hoping to break the tension in the room.

“We’re not hunting tonight,” Howie stated. “Carson is just going to have to deal with it. Things like this break clans and I’m not about to put this clan into jeopardy because of something like this. You will go out and feed. Tomorrow, we will likely be called on to report to Carson. He’ll want to know why I requested an inquiry.”

“What did you request he do?” Alex asked.

Howie sighed. “I want this clan gone.” Everyone in the room nodded. Howie stood and the rest of the men followed suit. They followed him out of his office and into the kitchen. “Brian, I don’t want you going alone,” he said, once they reached the tile of the kitchen.

Brian stared at Howie for a moment. “No,” Brian stated. “I’m going by myself.”

Howie tried to protest, but Brian was out into the darkness before anyone could stop him. “Nick, follow him. But don’t let him catch you.” Nick nodded and headed out behind Brian.

“You knew he was going to do that,” Kevin said as Alex also headed out to feed for the night.

Howie turned around in the kitchen and walked towards the island in the middle. “I know,” he replied. “As much as I want to keep him safe, I can’t.”

“And you know what he’s going to do, right?” Howie eyed his adviser. “He’s going to fall back into that pattern we found him in. I can almost guarantee you he’s going to take at least two maybe three tonight.”

Howie leaned over the counter and put his head in his hands. “I shouldn’t have made him tell everything tonight.”

“You had to. Carson’s going to get your note and open an inquiry probably tomorrow night. If we didn’t know, we wouldn’t be able to stand with him.” Howie sighed. Kevin leaned over and said softly to him, “You know, he’s probably going to come to you in the morning.”

Howie looked up at Kevin. “I know.”

“A word of advice?”

Howie smiled faintly. “Sure.”

“Take him at his word.” Howie tipped his head, unsure of what Kevin was saying. “He may not want it the way you’ve been playing with him. He’s going to be looking for more than just a physical release.”

 

In the early morning hours before dawn, Howie slipped into Brian’s room and slid a note in the bedside drawer that held his blade. The note simply said, “Pool house. Your choice.” Howie figured that if Brian was going to want him to fulfill his needs, he would cleanse first so things wouldn’t go awry. He then headed out to the pool house to wait him out.

Howie sat in the dark in just his slacks. He had an open bottle of bloodwine next to him. He had just started his second glass when he heard a knock on the door. He took his time getting up and opening it. He turned around and walked back to the chair he was sitting in. He wasn’t going to try and seduce Brian into doing anything. If Brian wanted something, he was going to have to ask for it. He sat down, picked up his glass and watched as Brian closed the door and locked it.

Brian had come just as Howie had expected: shirtless, barefoot, and his hair still damp from the shower. He walked over to Howie and kneeled at his feet.

Howie didn’t look at him, but instead, swirled his wine before taking a drink. Eventually, he looked down at Brian and growled, “How many tonight?”

Brian gulped before answering to the floor, “Three, Sire.”

“Then why do you need me?”

“It wasn’t the same, Sire,” Brian finally admitted after a long pause.

“What is it you want then?” Howie finally asked him.

Howie wasn’t expecting what happened next. He watched as Brian literally crawled over him without touching him. Brian leaned over Howie and whispered in his ear, “I want you to take me.” Brian blew on Howie’s ear and he suppressed a shudder.

Howie set his wine glass down on the table and launched himself at Brian knocking him off balance and onto the floor. He pinned him there and sucked on his neck briefly before nibbling on his ear. “I don’t know if I can fulfill your every desire,” he said, “but I will try.” He trailed his tongue down Brian’s chest before stopping above his waist. He started to unbutton Brian’s jeans but thought better of it. Instead, he got up and pulled Brian to his feet. He slid Brian’s jeans off of him and then pulled him next to him. “You tell me how you want this,” he said.

Brian leaned over and whispered in Howie’s ear, “Show me what it’s supposed to be like.”

Howie blinked for a moment, unsure of what Brian was asking. When it finally dawned on Howie what Brian was asking of him, he let go and backed up. “No, Brian. I am not going to go there. Maybe after you’ve had an opportunity to actually deal with it, we may work our way towards that, but not now. It was barely twenty-four hours ago.” Brian didn’t say anything. “I know you are trying to understand what he did and why he did it. But this is not the way to go about it. Find another way.”

Brian stared at Howie for a moment. He was angry, but it didn’t feel like he was angry at Howie. “Please,” Brian begged. “I just want to sleep. I want it all to go away.”

“I can’t make it go away,” Howie admitted. “Especially by sleeping with you. I don’t want to hurt you any more than what you’ve already been hurt. After all, this is over and he’s gone, if that’s still what you want, we’ll work towards it. But not now.” He held Brian’s face in his hands for a moment. “But, if you want me to drink from you, I will. Just tell me how you want it. It seems to me like you think you did something wrong and are trying to punish yourself for it. If you want it rough, I’ll do that. But I am not going to violate you the way he did.”

“Please, Sire,” Brian begged again. “Take me like you’re mad at me.”

Howie closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’ve never been mad at you, Brian.” He grabbed Brian’s hands and held them to his chest. “Even when you made me sick with your little tryst, I’ve never been mad at you. You try my patience sometimes like you’re doing now. Yes, you’ve seen me angry, but it’s never been with you. And I would never do anything like what he’s done to you.”

“Please,” Brian asked again, his lip trembling.

Howie released his hands and walked around behind him. “See, there you go again, trying my patience.” He pressed his body up against Brian’s back and grabbed his hands. The sudden movement made Brian gasp. “I know what you are playing at,” Howie growled in his ear. “You are doing this intentionally. You want it this way.” He used his body to force Brian to walk forward towards the wall. Grabbing his hands, he placed them shoulder height on the wall and used his foot to spread Brian’s feet where he wanted them. “Don’t move,” he whispered in Brian’s ear.

Howie walked back over and drained the rest of his wine before slowly walking back over to Brian. “See, if I were into other things,” he ran a finger over Brian’s shoulders, “I would’ve whipped that word out of your vocabulary already.” Brian shivered at the wording. “You keep asking and I keep telling you no.” Howie stepped back from Brian and he tried to turn his head to look at him. Howie had his hand on the back of Brian’s head in an instant. “No. Head down.”

Brian mumbled something that sounded like, “Yes, Sire.”

Howie took that moment to back away and slip out of his slacks before coming back to Brian. He again ran his hands over Brian’s shoulders and leaned into him. “Good boy,” he whispered. “Now, what is it you want?”

“You, Sire,” Brian replied breathlessly.

Howie pressed himself against Brian’s back and he gasped, feeling Howie against him. “You have no idea how badly I want to show you what it’s supposed to be like. But now is not the time,” he said into Brian’s ear. “But I will give you the sleep you desire,” he continued. “But know tonight is likely to be worse than yesterday.” Brian went to tip his head back to ask about it, but Howie put his hand back on his neck, keeping his head down. “You told your clan. They will stand beside you. You have to tell Carson. And Jacob will be there.”

Brian slumped but kept his hands and feet planted where they were. “Please, Sire,” he whined. “I can’t.”

Howie placed his lips on Brian’s neck. “You can, and you will,” he said, before sucking on his skin. “We will be there with you.” Howie kissed down his neck to just about his shoulder before sinking his teeth into Brian’s flesh. Brian couldn’t help but throw his head back at the sensation, while Howie grabbed his hips and held his body to him.

Brian groaned at the sensations running through his body while he fought to keep himself in the position Howie had placed him in. Brian about lost it when one of Howie's hands slid around his waist and grabbed onto him. Brian fought to keep himself together as Howie began slowly stroking him. It wasn't very long before Brian was groaning in total ecstasy and Howie was letting go of his neck. Brian felt his release and trembled in pleasure. He pressed his body against Howie's and fought to remain upright.

Howie used the hand that was holding Brian's hip to grab the towel that he had strategically placed on the chair beside them. He cleaned the pair of them up and let the towel drop on the floor. Carefully, he grabbed Brian's wrist with one hand and pulled it back towards them. Brian took the hint and let go if the wall. Still bearing some of Brian's weight because he hadn't completely recovered yet, Howie slid sideways into a chair and pulled Brian into his lap. “Here, let me make sure you sleep well this morning.” He offered his wrist to Brian, who licked it momentarily before sinking his teeth in and sucking. Howie let him go for only a few minutes before pulling him away. Brian slumped against him, obviously exhausted from not only what had transpired, but also the emotional release.

Howie carefully helped Brian up and said, “Let’s get you to bed before you are completely out of it.” Slowly, he led the man over to the bed and helped him in. Covering him, he had to step away. His own body wasn’t letting him stay still at the moment. He really wanted to go jump in the pool at that moment, but he knew he didn’t have long before his own exhaustion would take over. So he opted to pace around the room and straighten up. He loved that he had the pool house as his sanctuary. Every one kept away unless he invited them, which hadn’t been often. The only other person who had been inside had been Kevin and that had been when they had moved in and finished the remodel of it. Tile floor was a must for easy cleaning. 

Until he had invited Brian, he hadn’t really spent much time there. Maybe a few mornings here and there to drink and daydream. But otherwise, he had kept it waiting for when he had a pet he could play with. He hadn’t expected it would be Brian, but he hoped to keep Brian near him, even after all this played out. He really did want to be with Brian but knew that the timing had to be right. He had to be free of his own demons. And unfortunately, those demons were following him.

As his own exhaustion descended upon him, Howie wandered back over to the bed and crawled in beside Brian. He slept soundly, even though he knew what was coming.


	11. Chapter 11

## Chapter Eleven

Howie had forced everyone out at dusk to go feed. He waited until the envelope arrived from Carson declaring a midnight meeting before running off to feed himself. He was glad he had sent them early and that they knew to return early. He ventured out to his own hunting grounds and fed before returning and dressing for the occasion. He had a really bad feeling about this meeting but knew it needed to be done. After dressing in his black suit, he went downstairs to meet each member of his clan as they returned. Kevin had already returned and dressed appropriately, knowing the seriousness of the situation.

Nick and Alex were the next to arrive and Howie just simply told them what to wear and they headed upstairs with no questions asked. Brian arrived last, dangerously close to being late. Kevin left them alone in the foyer. Howie placed an arm around Brian and led him upstairs. “Tonight will be difficult,” he said.

“I know, Sire,” Brian replied, staring at the ground as they walked.

“We will be with you.” He stopped outside of Brian’s room. “With a little luck, you won’t have to tell much of what happened. Carson will likely leave that to me to tell your story. But Jacob will be there.”

Brian closed his eyes and bowed his head. He didn’t want to see Jacob. He had a feeling he knew what he was going to say. The thought already made him extremely nervous and angry at the same time. Brian left his hand on the handle of his door a moment, unable to move.

“Do you need help?” Howie asked gently. “I know under any other circumstance you would be able to dress yourself. I’m only asking because I know what is coming.”

Brian shook his head and headed inside his room to get ready. Howie turned and walked back downstairs. It wasn’t long before Brian returned, dressed in his suit and appearing ready for the encounter. Howie knew, as he ran his hands over Brian’s jacket, that inside, he was probably a bundle of nerves. He made a mental note to keep an eye on him through the entire ordeal.

The clan headed out and in what felt like a matter of minutes, were once again in the room they had been in for the Initiations. This time though, an _Initi_ was waiting for them. He indicated that the five men follow him. They followed the well-dressed vampire through a side door to a smaller room. There was a table set up in the middle. A chair was placed at the head of the table. There were two chairs on either side of the table as well.

Before they headed to the table, Howie grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him towards him. He placed his forehead to Brian’s and whispered, “I’m here with you. Your clan is here with you. We will protect you. Remember you are strong.” Brian nodded as they pulled away. Howie instructed Brian to stand in front of the farthest chair from the head of the table. Howie would be closest to Carson. The other three clan members would stand behind them.

The door opened again and in walked Jacob followed by his clan. They were all in slacks of varying shades, light-colored shirts, and jackets. Howie could see Brian out of the corner of his eye. He was nearly shaking as the clan walked in. Howie resisted the urge to growl at Jacob as he looked at Brian. He knew it would have been appropriate, but didn’t want to give anything away.

Thankfully, it wasn’t long before the door at the far end of the room opened and Carson walked in followed by one of his council members. Howie never kept track of who was on the council, though he knew he should. “Please,” Carson said, raising his hands as he himself sat down at the head of the table. The Day Walkers took their places and Howie felt Nick, Kevin, and Alex move closer to them. Carson looked over at Howie and calmly stated, “Howie, you were the one who asked this inquiry be opened. Tell me why you feel this way.”

Howie took a breath. He had to lay this out as plainly as possible. “The other night, Jacob cornered Brian and attacked him. He drank from him and assaulted him.”

Carson nodded, understanding the severity of the allegation. “Does the clan stand behind this allegation?”

“They do,” Howie replied.

“Would they swear under blood oath?”

“Yes.”

Turning to face Jacob, he said, “How do you answer this allegation?”

Howie watched the feigned surprise on Jacob’s clean features. “I wouldn’t do such a thing,” he claimed. Beside him, he could tell Brian was tense. Kevin had placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s against our code of ethics to drink from another clan. And besides, Brian is kin.”

Carson raised an eyebrow at this last statement. “Kin? Wait, you turned Brian?”

Jacob folded his hands in front of him. “It was nearly thirty years ago now, but yes, Brian is kin.”

Carson turned to Howie. “Is this true?” Howie nodded. “It’s unprecedented to have a Day Walker create another Day Walker. Was it something you knew would happen?” he asked of Jacob.

“Oh no,” he said shaking his blonde hair. “I had thought he wouldn’t survive the change. But obviously, he did.” He waved his hand at Brian. “And as he is kin, I would never do anything to hurt him.”

It happened in the blink of an eye. Brian lunged across the table, fangs flashing, eyes blazing, attempting to get Jacob. “Liar!” he hissed as Kevin, Alex, and Nick grabbed at him and pulled him backward. Howie immediately placed himself in front of Brian. Carson slid back from the table and his councilmember slipped in front of him. Jacob, to his credit, had not moved an inch.

Howie looked at Brian, grabbed his hand, and held it next to his chest. Realizing that he wasn’t getting closer to Jacob, Brian blinked and looked around him. Seeing Howie in front of him with his hand in his, he paused. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps and he was still raging, Howie could see, but he was attempting to still himself. “Shhhh,” Howie said softly.

Carson stood up and looked at the aftermath of what had transpired. “Howie,” he said tugging on his jacket, “you need to get better control of your pet. I’m holding this matter over for council. Sealed in blood oath. Two nights time.” Carson turned and walked back to the door he entered from.

As the door closed, Jacob slowly rose from his seat. As he led his clan of men around the table and passed Brian. He paused a moment next to him and leaned over. “Glad to see you still have a little fight left,” he intoned quietly.

Brian growled and again tried to get at Jacob, but his clan held him back.

Jacob laughed and walked backward, continuing to the door. “I didn’t realize you were a pet, Brian. I hope the pain inflicted is so much worse than I could have ever done.” He turned and led his group out the door.

When the door closed, Brian bowed his head and quit fighting his clan. He sank back into the chair and buried his face in his hands.

“Come,” Howie said, placing a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “We’ll talk about this at home.” Brian stood up and followed everyone out. When they got to the car, Howie grabbed Brian by the arm. “I need two minutes,” he said. The others nodded and waited at the car while Howie led Brian around the corner into darkness. Once isolated from the others, he backed Brian up against a concrete column. “You realize now what you’ve done, correct?”

Brian bowed his head but couldn’t find his voice.

Howie pressed his forearm harder into Brian’s chest. “Answer me,” he growled.

“Yes, Sire,” Brian finally choked out.

Howie loosened up a touch. “By taking it to council, you have to tell not only Carson but also the council everything that Jacob has done to you.”

Brian sighed. He had no response to Howie’s statement.

“There’s more and we’ll discuss that at home, not here,” Howie said, backing up from Brian. “Come,” he said, putting a hand on Brian’s shoulder and leading him from the darkness back to the car.

The drive back was silent and long. Brian could tell Nick had about a million questions brewing in him but didn’t want to ask yet. Brian, on the other hand, was focused on Jacob’s last statement. What did he mean when he said he hoped the pain was worse?

Arriving back at the house, they all headed inside and immediately went to the conference room. Howie was last and closed the door behind him. He walked to his seat at the head of the table and slowly sat down. “I know there are a lot of questions,” he stated. “But let’s start with being before the council.”

“What’s a blood oath?” Alex asked.

Howie sighed, knowing this would be the first question. He looked to Kevin to answer as he was better at describing the finer points of rituals that were hardly ever done.

Kevin folded his hands in front of him and looked at Brian across from him. “A blood oath is a ritual a clan performs in front of a council of _Initi_. It is swearing in blood that you stand with the accuser. It’s done with the accuser's blood painted on his body by his clan. By swearing under a blood oath you are saying that everything you say is true and that your clan supports everything. It’s a very powerful promise to perform in front of _Initi_.”

“So wait,” Nick said, “why do we have to do this? Is it because Jacob denied the claims?”

Howie nodded slightly. “Yes, partly. This was always a possibility should Jacob deny them, which we all knew he would. But the other part is because Brian lost his temper.”

Brian bowed his head, embarrassed at being called out on his behavior.

Nick came to his defense, “But wasn’t that to be expected? I mean, with all that Jacob did, wouldn’t you expect Brain to want to go after him?”

Howie nodded. “Probably if it had been anyone else in the clan, Carson may not have held it over for council. But unfortunately, Carson knows Brian’s place in the clan and he is using that against us. And moreover, Jacob now knows it too.”

Alex shook his head, not understanding. “What do you mean he knows Brian’s place? Aren’t we all equal?”

Nick leaned forward. “Yeah, and what was this about ‘your pet’?”

Howie sighed and closed his eyes. He really hated this conversation. Taking a breath, he looked at everyone at the table. “Yes, you are all equal in my eyes. Kevin may be slightly above the rest of you simply because of his knowledge, but when it comes down to it, you are all on equal footing with me.” He looked over at Brian who kept his hands in his lap and his head down, not looking at anyone. “And when it comes to my pet…” he paused, trying to find the way to describe it to them.

Kevin spoke up then. “Do you guys remember that really young _Initi_ that stayed with us for a few weeks back in the beginning in Orlando? I think his name was Steven?”

“Stephan,” Howie quietly corrected.

“Stephan,” Kevin repeated.

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I always wondered about him.”

“He was Howie’s pet. At least until we figured out that vampire blood made him sick.”

“Okay,” Nick said. “But I still don’t understand.”

Howie folded his hands and placed his chin on them. “A pet allows me to keep my emotions in check. As a leader, I’m expected to keep myself controlled around the _Initi_. Because of this, many leaders will take pets, usually young _Initi_ , so they can maintain their composure around the _Initi_ leaders. What leaders do with their pets is up to them. Often times there’s an exchange of drinking on both parts.”

Alex appeared to have caught on to what Howie was saying. “So because vampire blood makes you sick, you took Brian as your pet.”

Howie nodded. “Exactly.”

“But how is Carson using that against us?” Nick asked.

Howie sighed again. “Believe me, Carson is well versed in the Day Walker use of pets. Usually, pets are seen as beneath the clan members. Pets are to be submissive at all times to their leaders. If anything they are to be more controlled in their emotions than the leaders themselves. Brian’s outburst was seen as an extreme breach of protocol.”

“So, had Brian kept his cool, we probably would’ve been rid of this clan?” Alex asked.

Howie shook his head. “Probably not. But now there are certain expectations that need to be addressed.” Howie turned to look at Alex. “And that is why I need you to go to Damien in the morning. Tell him to meet me in my office at two.” Alex nodded. “And what I need the two of you to do is to let Brian be. Nothing has changed. He has had this role for months now. He has chosen it and should he choose to continue, that is up to him. But now, I would hope that he would no longer have to hide from you.” The other two nodded. “Good. Now, if you will take your leave of me, there are some things I need to discuss with Brian.” Everyone nodded and got up with the exception of Brian.

Once everyone had left, Howie stood up and motioned for Brian to follow him. He closed the office door behind him once they were both inside. Brian instinctively slid out of his shoes and waited by the door. Howie slid his jacket off and tossed it on the couch before coming around and helping Brian out of his. Tossing it next to his own jacket, he walked around and started on the buttons on Brian’s shirt. As Howie slid it off, Brian looked down at the ground. Howie walked away and sat down in one of the chairs across the room. Brian followed him and kneeled at his feet.

“You are only beginning to realize the gravity of your mistake,” Howie said softly. “Yes, you will have to tell everyone in that room exactly what he did to you. And because of your unprecedented turning, they will likely go back to that as well.” Brian shivered at the thought. “And there is the blood oath before that. It is like Kevin said, but it is so much more for you.”

“I don’t understand, Sire.”

“You will be exposed. You will bleed freely. You will be marked by all in your clan. This and only this tells the _Initi_ that you are truthful. Without this oath, they have a tendency to believe we are all liars, out for our own gain.” Howie sighed and looked down at Brian. “You have no idea what is expected of me now.”

“No, Sire,” Brian answered to the ground.

Howie took a deep breath. “Because both Carson and now Jacob know your position they will be scrutinizing you. Not only will they be looking for your submission to me, but also other things as well. If these things are not accomplished, my leadership may be called into question.”

“What things, Sire?” Brian asked, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Howie reached down and tipped Brian’s head up to look at him. “They are expecting me to punish you. Your breach of protocol requires you either be caned or whipped.” Howie closed his eyes. “That’s why Carson has given us two nights time. The daylight is our opportunity to prepare. If you don’t come marked as they might expect, my own leadership will be questioned.” Brian breathed a heavy sigh. “Carson wouldn’t question it,” Howie continued. “But it leaves the door open for Jacob to bring that to council.” Brian again bowed his head, but Howie again lifted his chin. “What neither of them knows is that I have never stricken a pet and I never will. It is not something I enjoy. There are other ways to punish you. And you will be punished, mark my words. But that is why I have sent word to Damien. He will have the answer I need.” Howie closed his eyes for a moment. “You really have no idea what you have done.” Howie stood up and Brian stood up with him. Without saying a word, Howie reached for Brian’s slacks and slid them off of him. He then walked forward just enough so that Brian stepped back a few steps.

Howie locked eyes with Brian before reaching down between them. He gently ran his fingers over Brian and said, “I’m not surprised that you are aroused at the thought of pain. I’m sure Jacob wanted those two feelings mixed. But I will not physically hurt you tonight.” Brian blinked in surprise. “Oh, it will hurt,” Howie said softly, continuing to run his fingers over Brian’s length. “Just not the way anyone else will expect.” Brian tipped his head back at the sensation.

As quickly as he had started, Howie stopped and grabbed one of Brian’s wrists in each hand. “I know you received from your male exploits, so I’m pretty sure you were hands-on when they would have their mouths on you.” He reached up and placed Brian’s hands on top of his head. “You are not to touch me and you are to stay standing.” Howie trailed a finger down the center of Brian’s chest as he dropped to his knees in front of him.

Brian moaned as he felt Howie’s lips touch him. He had a bad feeling about this. Howie had said it was going to hurt, but all Brian was feeling at the moment was pleasure. As Howie continued to suck on him, Brian lost himself in the pleasure coursing through him. Without realizing it, one of his hands slipped off his head and fell to Howie’s hair. Howie immediately stopped his pleasuring of Brian and pushed his hand away. Brian whimpered at the loss of contact but yelped when he felt Howie’s nails on his skin, slicing his abdomen down his hips to his thighs.

Howie stood up and stepped away from Brian. “I knew you weren’t disciplined enough yet to maintain yourself,” he said quietly. “You will learn,” he said. “Now, get dressed. I’m not through with you. There will be more, but not now.”

Brian closed his eyes a moment and realized what Howie was doing. He was still completely aroused but knew he wouldn't get any relief. And Howie was purposefully leaving everything open for his mind to wander. He slowly gathered his clothes and got dressed under Howie’s watchful eye. Sliding his shirt back on, he purposefully left it unbuttoned. As he turned to step away from Howie, he felt a hand tug on his shirt. Howie grabbed the other side of the shirt and pulled Brian next to him, causing Brian to gasp in surprise.

“You are such a tease,” Howie growled at him. “If I didn’t need you when I meet with Damien at two, I’d drink you right now.” He leaned over and placed his lips to Brian’s neck, sucking forcefully, but not breaking the skin.

Brian groaned at the pleasure Howie was giving him simply by sucking on his neck. He wanted more at that moment but knew that Howie wasn’t going to give it to him.

Howie released him and spun Brian around so his back was to him. He pressed his body to Brian’s and held his arms to his chest. “Your limits drive me crazy,” he said in Brian’s ear. “I so want to take you, but can’t. My body aches for you. If you were any other pet, I would’ve had you over my desk half a dozen times by now. But because of your sire, I have to wait.” Brian gasped at Howie’s words. He’d never heard him be so forthcoming before. “I want him gone. Not just because of what he has put you through. No,” Howie continued in his ear. “I want him gone for selfish reasons. I want him out of your life so that we can move forward. So that I can have my way with you. So that I can show you what it’s supposed to be like. So that I can take you over that desk without you losing yourself in some memory of the torture he put you through.” 

Howie let go of him and turned Brian to face him once again. He grabbed Brian’s hand and placed it on the bulge in his slacks. “If you weren’t so close now, I’d have you take care of this for me. But again, I have to wait.” Brian groaned. He wanted so badly to feel Howie but knew he was off limits. “I told you before, you try my patience,” Howie growled at him. He let go of Brian’s hand, and Brian smartly let his hand drop to his side. “Go. Before I do something we’ll both regret.”

Brian didn’t dawdle at the order. He quickly grabbed his jacket and shoes and hurried out of Howie’s office. As the door closed, Howie walked over and leaned against the wood. He had surprised himself that he freely admitted all that to Brian. He waited a bit before heading out of his office and upstairs as quickly as possible. He grabbed his ceremonial blade and rushed back out and down to the pool house. He wasn’t going to take any chances of anyone walking in on him.

Locking the door behind him, Howie stripped as he headed for the shower. Turning the water to slightly above cold, he placed his knife on the counter and stepped inside. He turned his back to the water and reached for the shampoo. He used the shampoo as he would have lotion and quickly built a rhythm that he knew would expedite his release. He was almost angry with himself for confessing so much to Brian. Yes, he wanted him. He wanted all of him. But he was willing to wait for him. Just with him being so broken and now adding his tormentor into the mix, Howie really felt his chances were slipping away. If he did not get Jacob completely away from Brian, they would almost certainly be stuck where they were. It was worse than having an old boyfriend still hanging around and wanting to be friends. Instead, the trauma Jacob had caused Brian made almost anything impossible. Howie groaned as his release came and he realized at that moment how close he had been to doing the one thing he swore he would never do. He had been truthful that if Brian had been any other pet, he would’ve had his way with him already. Brian’s limits did drive him crazy, but he also knew that his one and only limit drove Brian just as insane. He could tell by the way Brian looked at him that he had been the one to initiate back when he was thirsting after men. He could tell that it pained him that Howie wouldn’t let him touch him. But he could also tell that Brian may have initiated the encounters with his male exploits, but he was always one to receive.

Howie stepped back into the water for a moment before reaching outside the shower for his knife. Taking a moment to catch his breath and center himself, he slowly went through the ritual he had performed so many times in the past few months. He hated the fact that he was so turned on by this pet of his. When had it come to that? He had never performed the ritual this much, but then again he had never kept a pet longer than a month before. Not only was he discovering things about Brian that he never knew before, but he was discovering things about himself as well. He rather enjoyed playing with Brian but so wanted more from him. He enjoyed the pleasure of drinking from him. The one thing he knew was that he couldn’t give him up and he hoped that even if their interactions waned, that they would still have each other.

Getting out of the shower, Howie dried off and grabbed a pair of jeans he kept stashed out there for just such a reason. He knew he wasn’t going to be getting any sleep, so he opened his wine chiller and picked a bottle to share with Damien later that afternoon. He knew the wine would make things easier to handle. He then headed inside to figure out what to wear and actually take some downtime. He knew Brian was likely trying to do the same but was probably going to have a very difficult time. That was what he had intended. He hoped he got the point across that he needed to remain calm and controlled around not only the _Initi_ but also Jacob.


	12. Chapter 12

## Chapter Twelve

That morning, Brian had managed a short nap. It hadn’t been a very comfortable nap, nor very restful, but he was sure that was what Howie had intended. The house was pretty silent, as it usually was in the early afternoon. Most of the clan was either relaxing or asleep in preparation for the evening festivities. So it wasn’t surprising that Brian heard the knock on the door. He knew without looking at the clock, that it was probably around two in the afternoon and Damien was arriving. He waited a few moments before finally discarding his shirt and walking barefoot down the stairs. As he padded across the tile entryway and into the conference room, he could tell that Howie was just getting Damien settled. He walked over to Howie’s office and knocked on the door. Upon hearing Howie’s answer, he opened the door and looked around.

The room was dark, as it usually was when Howie was entertaining. He had the standing lamp near the chairs across the room on as well as a couple of other lights so it set a nice glow about the room. Howie had his back to Brian but waved him over and indicated that he should kneel by his left side, as his right hand held a wine glass. Brian had a very eerie feeling, remember what it was like when he had taken that position when Carson had visited. But it wasn’t a vampire sitting across from Howie this time. Instead, it was Damien, leader of another clan of Day Walkers.

As Brian took his place and bowed his head, he heard the dark-skinned Day Walker say to Howie, “So this is your pet.” Howie nodded. “You have always been one to push the envelope, D,” Damien said. “I figured you had taken a Day Walker pet, but I wasn’t expecting from your own clan.” He took a drink of his bloodwine before continuing. “I’m not sure why you brought me here or why you insisted your pet be involved in this conversation.”

Howie took a drink before he addressed Damien. “Brian is the reason you are here. Without going into too many details,” Howie stated, “I had Carson open an inquiry against the newest Day Walker clan.”

Damien nodded. “Jacob’s tribe. Yes, I’ve run into his clan on our hunts. Rather annoying to have random Day Walkers floating around.”

“Well, at that inquiry, Brian lunged at him.”

Damien raised an eyebrow. “How uncharacteristic of a pet.”

Howie sighed. “I know, but I also know the circumstance and can understand it.”

“And he did this in front of Carson, and he knows that Brian is your pet,” Damien added.

“Correct.”

Damien swirled his drink and Brian felt Howie’s hand drop onto his back. “I don’t know what you need me for. The punishment is pretty clear. And knowing Carson, he probably held your inquiry over to council so he’ll be looking for the signs that you’ve appropriately punished him.”

Howie sighed. “That’s just the thing, Damien. I have found other methods of control beyond hitting.” The back of Howie’s hand ran up along Brian’s neck and near his ear. “Brian here is highly sexualized. I’ve found deprivation and denial very good tools in getting compliance from him.”

Damian raised an eyebrow. “Obviously it isn’t enough.” Damian finished his glass and held it as Howie poured a second. “I know you’ve told me before that striking isn’t your thing. Does that extend to spanking? Because I’ve found good results with quick stinging slaps. And since you are obviously into men, you could always bend them over the chair or desk for their punishment, versus your lap.”

Howie smiled a little as he continued to run his hand down Brian’s back. “Thank you for thinking of alternatives for me. Especially being Day Walker anatomy works essentially like humans and not _Initi_. Unfortunately, for Brian, that’s a limit he’s unwilling to cross right now, being bent over.” Brian shivered at the conversation.

“That's a shame. I would've thought you'd enjoy it.”

“That is neither here nor there.” Howie refilled his own glass and held it a moment. “That’s why I need your help. I need something that will adequately mark him for Carson’s benefit, but doesn’t involve the usual techniques.”

Damien nodded. “Okay, now I see why you brought me here. May I see him?”

“Of course.” Howie set his glass down and stood up. He indicated with his hand that Brian should do the same, which he did. Damien also stood up but kept his glass in his hand. He stepped closer to Brian and really got a look at him. 

Brian kept his head down, his eyes at the floor. He knew what Damien was going to ask about before he did.

“What are these marks, here?” Damien indicated the four vertical stripes on each hip that started around Brian’s midsection and continued beneath his pants.

“From this morning. He forgot his place.”

“Ah.” Damien walked around behind Brian and scrutinized his back. “May I touch him?”

Howie closed his eyes. He nodded slightly.

Damien ran his fingertips over Brian’s back starting at his shoulders in a zigzag pattern down. “Have you thought of knife play?”

Howie cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I know you have at least a small collection. Probably not as broad as mine. But enough to do various things.” Howie nodded at Damien’s statement. “Pick a short blade and slice. Nice and straight, not too deep, but enough to draw blood.” Damien traced his fingers over Brian’s back in a slicing pattern. “Carson won’t scrutinize too closely. It will look like you’ve punished him, especially if you do it in the twelve hours beforehand. The closer you can get to the time of your meeting, the better.”

Howie stepped closer to Brian’s back and also ran his hand over it causing Brian to twitch ever so slightly. “How would you recommend he be placed?”

Damien chuckled slightly. “Knowing your dislike of spilled blood as I do, standing. This way you can catch any drips before they hit the floor.”

Howie smiled slightly. “Hey, I don’t like being wasteful.”

“Neither do I, but sometimes, blood must be spilled.” Damien walked back around in front of Brian and went to sit down. “I see what you mean by him being a highly sexual being,” he commented.

Howie came around in front of Brian and blocked him from Damien’s view. Brian blushed, realizing he had become aroused at their talk of punishing him. “I know new experiences excite you, but trust me, it will not be a pleasurable one,” Howie said softly. He indicated Brian should return to his spot and Brian did so without a word. Howie settled himself back down into his chair. “Now you see why denial works well.”

“Have you had your way with him yet?”

Howie shook his head. “Unfortunately, another limit I cannot cross yet. But one day, maybe.” Howie’s hand slid slowly down Brian’s back at the conversation.

Damien shook his head. “That’s why I stick to the _Initi_ girls. No major issues with anatomy and usually no limits.” Howie shrugged as he watched Damien finish his wine and stand up. Howie stood up as well, but Brian knew to stay put.

“Thank you for your help,” Howie said. He showed Damien out. Brian stayed, waiting, not sure what to expect when Howie got back. It was a few minutes before Howie returned to the room. When he did, he walked to the middle and stopped. “Come here,” he said softly.

Brian scrambled to his feet and walked over to Howie, stopping in front of him. Howie placed his hands on Brian’s hips and slid his pants off. Once Brian had stepped out of them, Howie pushed them off to the side. He locked eyes with Brian and gently but forcefully, grabbed his erection. “Why are you aroused?”

Brian whimpered but didn’t know what to say.

“Words, please.”

Brian gulped. “I don’t know, Sire.”

“Was it because he was looking at you?”

“No, Sire.”

Howie tightened his grip. “Was it because he touched you?”

Brian sighed. “No, Sire.”

“Then why?”

Brian closed his eyes. “Because you touched me, Sire.”

Howie slowly ran his hand down. “Very good.” As he let go, Brian whined. “Would you like me to finish you now?”

“Please,” came Brian’s whispered response.

“Stay put,” Howie replied and stepped away from Brian, He walked over and grabbed the two wine glasses. He finished his before reaching for the nearly empty bottle of bloodwine. Before he walked out the door with the glasses and wine bottle, he turned and said to Brian, “I will be right back.”

Howie walked out, closing the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. He set the glasses on the counter along with the wine bottle. He then grabbed a kitchen towel from a drawer and headed back to his office. Going back inside, he closed and locked the door behind him. Completely ignoring Brian, still standing where he had been, Howie walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. In the drawer were a handful of bottles and tubes. They were various lubricants. He had a larger collection in the pool house, but these were smaller, sample sized bottles. Snagging one, he closed the drawer and headed back to Brian. Draping the towel over his shoulder, he tucked the small tube in his pocket and then grabbed Brian’s hands. Howie kissed each wrist in turn and then placed Brian’s hands on top of his head. “They stay here or I stop until your hands are back where I put them. Understand?”

Brian nodded and added a hasty, “Yes, Sire,” when he saw Howie glare at him.

Howie reached into his pocket and pulled out the tube of lubricant. He placed a small amount in his palm and then rubbed his hands together to warm it up before he very carefully placed one hand around Brian’s erection again. “You want me to show you what it’s supposed to be like. But let me tell you instead. You see,” Howie said calmly as he very slowly began to stroke Brian’s length, “there are a couple of reasons why the pain has been so great with Jacob. Probably the easiest to understand is lubrication.” Brian gasped as Howie began to move his hand faster. “Without proper lubrication, it will be painful. But there is also arousal. He wasn’t concerned about you and your own pleasure. He was more concerned about his own.” Howie watched as one of Brian’s hands moved from his head. The second it moved away, Howie stopped and let go. Brian whimpered and placed his hand back on his head. “I told you,” Howie stated. “Move and I stop. Now, do you want me to finish?”

“Please, Sire,” Brian gasped.

Howie nodded and replaced his hand. He quickly regained the rhythm he had found and it didn’t take Brian very long to throw his head back, moaning. Howie pulled the towel off his shoulder and cleaned them up as Brian fought to stay standing. Howie dried his hands, refolded the towel and placed it back over his shoulder. He then grabbed Brian’s hips to help him stay upright. As Brian slowly began to come back around from his ecstasy, he tipped his head forward to his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Howie. “Tell me,” Howie started, “have you learned about controlling yourself now?”

Brian breathed, “Yes, Sire.”

“Are you ever going to have an outburst like that again in front of the _Initi_?”

“No, Sire.”

“Good. Carson will ask you about it.” Howie dug his fingertips into Brian’s hips. “And remember, we are not done yet. I really think what Damien said will fool Carson into thinking I have punished you appropriately.” Brian whimpered at this statement. “So late tomorrow afternoon, we will take care of it.” Howie turned away from him.

“Please, Sire, I’ve learned my lesson,” Brian pleaded.

Howie spun around and grabbed Brian’s wrists and pulled him close to him. “That may be the case,” he growled, “but they still need to see it.” Brian whimpered at Howie’s statement. “Get dressed,” Howie said, releasing Brian’s wrists. “Know that you brought this on yourself. I take no pleasure in it, but it must be done. Know that if you were anyone else’s pet, your punishment would be ten times worse.”

Brian grabbed his pants from the ground and slid them on before asking, “How so, Sire?”

Howie closed his eyes before answering him. “So many leaders enjoy inflicting pain on their pets. It’s how they teach them to be strong in the face of adversity. They eventually send their pets on their way and find someone new to torment.” Howie shook his head. “I’m not like that.” He cupped Brian’s cheek. “I’d rather pleasure you and when the need arises, draw blood or drink from you. I know your body heals quickly. I know it may be painful for a moment but it will be over quickly.” Howie ran his fingers down Brian’s neck. “I also know, that if I do need to punish you, denying you the thing you want most is often effective. Be thankful that you are not Damien's pet.”

“What do you mean, Sire?”

“You heard him. Not only would he have carried out the punishment as it is requested, he likely would have done more. I like being able to touch you and not have you shy away from me.” Howie ran his hands down Brian's chest. “Besides, you are not some young, rebellious and weak _Initi_. You are a strong Day Walker who just needs to know that pleasure doesn't need to be painful.” Brian blushed at this statement. Howie took Brian’s hand and led him to the sofa. Sitting down, he stroked Brian’s cheek as he sat next to him. “I know you had never been with a man before Jacob but had you been in an actual relationship with one before you were turned?”

Brian shook his head. “No, not really. I had kinda just figured out who I was a couple of years prior. Accidentally kissed my best friend at a party. Thankfully, he was too drunk to remember who had kissed him.”

“But you’d had a girlfriend before…”

Brian nodded. “Yeah. I was single when I ran into Jacob that night. But I wasn’t looking for anything either.”

Howie leaned over and pulled Brian next to him. “I know that some of the things we do are painful.” He stroked Brian’s arm. “But sex will not be one of them. It should _never_ be painful.” Howie leaned over and whispered in Brian’s ear, “No matter what we are doing, you have complete control. If you want me to stop, tell me and I will. If the pain is too much, just say something.” He reached up and tousled Brian’s hair before kissing his shoulder. “This is not like a normal relationship. I hope, when things settle down some, we will only need to focus on the pleasure. I have managed for so long without a pet. It’s only because of the _Gentri_ and these new clans that are making it difficult right now.”

Brian licked his lips and ran his hands over his pants.

“You want to ask me something?” Howie asked.

Brian bit his lip. “Am I that much of an open book?”

Howie smiled. “To me, yes. What is it you want to know?”

“Have you always…” Brian struggled to formulate the question he was asking.

Nodding, Howie finished for him, “Yes, I have always been into men. It’s probably the reason I am here today.” Brian tipped his head and looked at Howie. “My sire literally saved my life. I was dying. No one knew what it was back then. They called it the ‘Gay Cancer.’ He bled me near dry and then had me drink from him. His blood attacked what little of the virus was left in my body. I didn’t realize what vampire blood did to me at the time because I was so ill.” He again stroked Brian’s cheek. “But once the change was complete, I was strong. I had no trace of what was inside me. Over time, I learned how to pick my feeds carefully. Which were the sick and which were not. Although we cannot catch the usual bloodborne illnesses, they will make us sick to our stomach.” Howie sighed. “My sire didn’t know I was a Day Walker. He was training me in the old ways of the _Initi_ when he realized I was out hunting every night. He had actually taught me the differences between _Initi_ and Day Walkers by that point, so he was rather surprised. We are able to stop feeding before we kill our prey. We thirst nightly. And of course, we can walk in the sun. I hadn’t tested that last theory yet. But when my sire turned me away it was nearing dawn. I had no choice.” He looked over at Brian. “It could have been the virus within me that caused the shift, but I have found other _Initi_ of my time who were fully changed. So no one really knows what causes the shift.”

“Will we go out tonight?” Brian asked slowly.

Howie closed his eyes. “We should, but I think I’ll let the clan decide that. There is a lot at stake. I don’t want to force too much on everyone right now.” Brian sighed and leaned his head on Howie. “You seem relieved,” he stated.

Brian glanced at Howie. “I don’t think I can hunt right now. At least not effectively.”

Howie stroked Brian’s neck. “Love, we will stay in tonight then. You have too much on your mind to be thinking about _Gentri_ and their escape tactics.” The two sat there in Howie’s office for a long time not saying anything. As darkness finally began approaching, Howie roused Brian, who had dozed off. “Love, you need to go out and feed. Take your time tonight. Go with Nick. It’ll help take your mind off things.” Brian nodded drowsily as he headed to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

## Chapter Thirteen

Around four the next afternoon, Howie quietly walked to his room. He knew everyone was awake, though Alex and Brian were the only ones he could actually hear moving around. He could hear Alex doing something in the living room. He wasn’t sure what. And as for Brian, he was pacing in his room. Howie knew he hadn’t slept and wasn’t likely to fall asleep until after everything that was going to happen that night.

Walking into his room, Howie went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. As much as he dreaded what he was about to do, he knew it had to be done. Selecting one of the three-inch daggers, he closed the drawer and headed down the hallway. Stopping outside of Brian’s door, he knocked. He could almost hear Brian jump at the sound. He knew he would be on edge. After a moment, the door opened and Brian stood there in just his jeans. Howie closed his eyes and nodded as Brian stepped in front of him and closed the door behind him. Brian walked with his head down and stopped in the foyer for Howie to take the lead. Instead of doing so, Howie stepped beside him and placed an arm around his shoulders. “I take no pleasure in this,” he said softly, leading Brian through the living room and kitchen, “but it must be done.” He led Brian outside to the pool house and opened the door. Once Brian was inside, he locked the door and walked around him. He lifted his chin and pressed his forehead to Brian’s, slipping his hand behind his neck. “I’m sorry. I wish things were different.” Brian didn’t say anything. “I know you haven’t slept in two days. In the morning, I will give you the sleep you so desperately need.” Howie released Brian and stepped back from him. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it on a chair. “They are expecting ten lashes. If you need me to stop, please say so. Do not force yourself to continue if you cannot. I know this will be extremely difficult for you.”

Brian just nodded, his eyes staring off over Howie’s shoulder.

Howie stepped towards Brian and guiding him to look at him. “Words, please.”

“Yes, Sire,” Brian replied automatically.

“I know you understand what you did and the severity of it. After tonight, hopefully, the council will understand as well.” Howie grabbed Brian’s hand and brought his wrist to his mouth. “Let’s get this over with for both our sakes.” Brian just closed his eyes and allowed himself to be led. Howie once again placed Brian’s hands on the wall and helped place his feet where he wanted them. “The pain will increase the more we continue,” he said softly, pulling the dagger from its sheath. “Just tell me, and I’ll stop.”

Brian bowed his head and braced himself for the first slice. He was surprised when it didn’t come and instead, Howie’s hand was running down his back.

“Hopefully, this will satisfy all those who need to see this,” he said. “Are you ready?”

Brian took a deep breath before finally answering, “Yes, Sire.” The first slice between his shoulder blades didn’t actually hurt. It stung for a moment and then the pain dissipated. The second stung longer but was still bearable. The third and fourth slashes were intense. Brian ground his teeth together and groaned at the pain. By the fifth, he felt weak. He knew he needed to stop, but couldn’t bring himself to say the word. After the sixth slice to his back, the pain was just too much. “Stop! Please!” he called out.

Howie, true to his word, stopped what he was doing and slipped underneath Brian’s arm to stand in front of him. “Open your eyes,” he said. “Get out of your head. I know where you are and you need to get out of those memories. I am not him.”

Brian lifted his head and looked at Howie. He was right, of course. After the second slice, his mind had drifted back to when Jacob would torture him. The beatings. The bleedings. He always found new ways to inflict pain.

“You are stronger than he is. Do not give him the satisfaction of seeing you slip into an emotional outburst.” Howie held his gaze a moment longer. “Are you ready to continue?”

Brian nodded, “Yes, Sire.” He fought to keep his eyes open and stared at a spot on the wall as Howie slid out from beneath his arms and around behind him. Slice seven came and Brian winced at the pain. The eighth caused him to call out. He wanted to stop but knew he was so close to the end that if he just continued a bit longer it would be over. Unlike with Jacob where he had no idea when the pain would end, he knew this would be over soon. On the ninth slash to his skin, tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to endure any more but knew he had to. It was almost done. The final slice to his lower back caused him to fall to his knees. He knew Howie would likely be disappointed that he hadn’t kept his place, but the pain was too great. Tears flowed from his eyes.

Brian expected Howie to pull him to his feet. He was surprised when he felt Howie’s fingers on his back wiping up stray drops of blood. “When you are able to stand, I’ll help you,” Howie said softly. Brian nodded and started to get up. Howie was there at his elbow, helping him. Howie helped steady Brian as he stood up. Once on his feet, he held his arms. Brian stared at the floor, unable to speak. “I’m so sorry,” Howie whispered. Brian picked his head up and looked at him. Seeing the tears, Howie placed his hands on Brian’s cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe them away. “It’s over,” he said.

“I know,” Brian replied.

“Carson will want to see,” Howie said, as he grabbed both of Brian’s hands.

This statement made Brian very nervous. “But…”

“Don’t worry,” Howie replied. “We will be there.” He led Brian over to the couch. “Let me explain a few things.” He sat down and guided Brian to lay next to him with his head in his lap. Howie surveyed the damage he had done to Brian’s back and found a few spots that were still dripping blood. He took a moment to swipe at them carefully before telling Brian what he needed to say. “Tonight, when you dress, wear just a shirt, no jacket.” Brian glanced up at Howie, who smiled at him. “I know, it will drive me crazy, but it cannot be avoided. When it is time, I will be the one to prepare you for the blood oath. Please keep your head about you. I know it will be reminiscent of things we have done. But we don’t want to give Jacob any ammunition.”

Brian lay there and stared at nothing in particular. He didn’t know what to say. The thought of what Howie was describing was nerve-wracking, especially because it would happen not only in front of Carson and the entire council but also Jacob.

Howie ran his hand over Brian’s hair. “I will be the one to open your palm, but the other three will use your blood to paint it on your chest, sealing their oath that they stand with you in your accusation. I will seal the oath on your forehead.” Brian nodded at this. “You will then answer whatever question the council or Carson asks of you. When you address them, you do so as ‘My Lord.’”

“Yes, Sire,” Brian responded softly.

Howie helped Brian sit up next to him, confident now that all the drips were taken care of. “I want you to know that this will only be asked of you. Jacob is answering the allegation. Yes, he will probably lie. Keep your place though. You don’t need to give the council any reason to deny the request I have made that they leave here never to return.” Howie placed a hand on Brian’s knee. “I don’t know why he is here. Perhaps it was truly an accident that his clan arrived here in Vegas. I don’t know why he has chosen to terrorize you so even after all these years.”

Brian bit his lip. He knew he should tell Howie what Jacob had said in the restroom that night, but he was afraid it would taint Howie’s perspective of him.

“What is it?” Howie asked. “I know you’re hiding something.”

Brian sighed and bit his lip again before answering. “He said I was the best he’d had,” he said in a voice barely audible.

Howie pulled Brian gently to his chest. “Oh, Love, I’m sure you probably were in his mind. He had all the control in the situation. You couldn’t escape him because he wouldn’t let you. I know it was painful for you. That’s how he wanted it to be. It’s not supposed to be painful. One day I’ll show you. But that is why we need him gone. He doesn’t control you anymore. As much as he is trying to, he doesn’t. Don’t let him.”

Brian sighed and listened to Howie’s heartbeat. It calmed him some.

“The other thing I need to tell you is that the council will not make their decision tonight. It will take a few days. They’ll send word when they’ve reached a decision.” He again stroked Brian’s hair. “And no one is to go very far hunting tonight. Not only must we prepare, but I also don’t want us too far from each other before this. We stand together tonight.”

Brian closed his eyes. He really wanted all of this to be over. “Will it ever be over?” he asked.

Howie kissed the top of Brian’s head. “I can’t answer that. All I can tell you is that hopefully if he’s not around you anymore, you can heal. You’ve been through so much. I just want to help you realize that you are stronger than you believe.” Running his hand over Brian’s head, he watched as he sat up and looked at him. “The thing that surprises me, is that it’s taken nearly three decades for this to surface.”

Brian shrugged. “I couldn’t be who I thought I was back when we got together. I couldn’t chance being turned away. I hid it. I learned to control my urges. But when we started what we were doing, I couldn’t hide it anymore.”

“It was before that,” Howie said. “You were forgetting to feed. You were losing what little control you had.”

Brian closed his eyes at Howie’s words. He knew Howie was correct in what he was saying. He had been losing control. He had been letting his hunting skills slip as well. He had relied more on Nick to find and seduce _Gentri_ than doing it himself. “I know,” he finally whispered.

“I think you knew you couldn’t keep it a secret forever.”

“I just wanted to be needed,” he whispered.

Howie cupped Brian’s cheek and gently traced his thumb over his skin. “I chose you to be a part of this clan. I’ve always needed you. I knew you needed this clan and this purpose in your life.” He looked into Brian’s eyes. “It goes beyond need, Love. I have wanted you for the past twenty years. I just had no idea how to go about it. I thought you were like Nick and Alex. But then I let you feed on me and I knew.” Howie’s hand dipped to Brian’s neck. “I cannot begin to imagine the pain you felt at the hand of the one who turned you. He has done more damage than I ever imagined. All I can do now is help to get him as far away from you as possible. You do not need him around to continue the anguish and pain he has put you through. I have told you before. You are strong. We will get through this together. Your clan stands with you. We will do whatever it takes to get him gone. You have my word on that.” 

Howie leaned over and gently kissed Brian’s neck, causing him to groan and lean into him. “We do not have much time before we must leave for this meeting,” Howie said softly. “I will help you dress for it if you’d like.”

Brian nodded slowly at Howie’s offer, knowing the wounds on his back would make it very difficult to get a shirt on by himself.

“You must feed before we leave. Go with Nick. Don’t go too far. And make it quick.”Brian nodded as Howie helped him up. The pair walked inside and Howie followed Brian to his room. Without a word, Brian picked a shirt and Howie helped him into it. Brian winced as the fabric touched his back. Howie gently placed a hand on Brian’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, Love. When you get back, we’ll prepare for tonight.” Brian closed his eyes as Howie slipped his hand behind his neck and tipped his head forward until their foreheads touched. “I will be beside you through it all,” Howie whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

## Chapter Fourteen

The air in the SUV hung heavy around them. No one knew what to say. Brian stared out the window on the drive over, watching lights of passing cars driven by humans who had no idea what was going on in their very city. Upon reaching the casino, they all took a moment to get out. Howie pulled them into a tight circle and reminded them that they were all in it together. He held Brian back as they all pulled away. Placing their foreheads together, he said, “I know you are going to want to look down, but don’t. Look at them. Let them see the pain he has inflicted. Remember, you are strong. We are with you.” He released Brian and draped an arm around his shoulder as they walked together to the elevator that would take them upstairs.

When the doors of the elevator opened to the great room, the clan was met by two vampires dressed in black suits. They ushered them into the room and led them to a table facing fourteen chairs on the raised platform at the back of the room. Howie purposefully stood in front of the chair closest to the other table across the way. Brian stood next to Howie on his right, feeling exceptionally underdressed compared to his clan, but knew it was necessary. He looked down at the floor, terrified of what was going to be discussed. Kevin, Nick, and Alex stood behind Howie and Brian, waiting.

The door behind them opened again. Everyone but Brian turned to look as Jacob and his clan entered and headed towards the other table. Howie again resisted the urge to snarl at Jacob, instead, he reached for Brian’s hand and squeezed it.

The room was eerily silent as the door before them opened and in walked Carson followed by his thirteen councilmembers. They all took places around Carson’s chair, seven on one side and six on the other. Carson lowered himself into his ornate chair and looked down at the Day Walker clans before him. “We all know why we are here,” he stately plainly. “There has been an alleged attack by Leader Jacob on one of Leader Howie’s clan members. This matter was held over for council to decide. And so I ask, Leader Howie, is your clan ready to declare by blood oath that what is said here is truthful?”

Howie took a breath before answering. “They are, My Lord.”

“Good. But let me see him before you seal your oath.”

Howie bowed his head slightly. “As you wish, My Lord.” Howie stepped in front of Brian, who still kept his head down. As Howie reached for the first button on Brian’s shirt, he said under his breath, “Keep your head down until we seal the oath.” Brian said nothing but kept his eyes on the floor. As Howie undid the fifth and final button, he reached up and slid the shirt off Brian’s shoulders and set it on the chair behind him. He took half a step to the side and said softly in Brian’s ear, “Turn around.” Brian slowly turned and showed his back to Carson and the council.

“Thank you,” Carson said. Howie, who was half a step in front of Brian, put a hand on his shoulder and guided him to turn back around. “I see you advised him of his unacceptable behavior.” Howie nodded ever so slightly. “Good. Now seal your oath.”

Howie once again stepped in front of Brian. The remaining clan members came around and stood beside Brian waiting, their eyes never leaving the vampires in front of them. Howie carefully took Brian’s right hand in his left and turned it over so it was palm up. With his right, he reached for his blade, stashed on his hip, and pulled it out in front of him. His voice was even as he said in a normal tone that carried through the large hall, “Your blood, freely given to show that your words are truthful.” He placed the edge of his blade into Brian’s palm and sliced the skin open.

Howie stepped aside and turned to face the vampires as Kevin stepped in front of Brian. He carefully dipped his fingers into the wound and then, starting at Brian’s left shoulder, ran them down his chest. As he did so, he said, “In your blood, I seal my oath to stand beside you and that your words are truthful.” When he finished and stepped aside, Alex and then Nick stepped up and repeated what Kevin had done, one down his right side and one down the center. When the three were finished, Howie once again stepped in front of Brian. He dipped his thumbs into Brian’s blood riddled palm and then carefully lifted his face to look at him. He placed his thumbs on Brian’s cheeks and traced them down. “May the tears you have shed be stilled,” he whispered to Brian. He then dipped his fingers in Brian’s open hand and placed them on his forehead. “We stand by you. May the words you speak be truthful and heard.” Howie closed Brian’s fingers over his hand to stop the bleeding. Kevin took a step to the side as Howie once again turned to face the vampires before him. Slowly, Brian lifted his eyes to the vampires in front of him.

Carson looked at Brian. “Your own clan has sealed themselves to you in your blood. Should we find you untruthful, it with reflect on the clan.” Brian blinked slowly at the statement. “You are your leader’s pet, are you not?”

“Yes, My Lord,” Brian answered softly.

“And he has advised you of your egregious behavior?”

“Yes, My Lord,” Brian answered again.

Carson took a breath. “And I would think that we would not be seeing any more of that behavior?”

“No, My Lord.”

Carson nodded slowly. “Very well. I turn this matter over to council. I have advised them of what was said at the initial inquiry. They have some questions.” Brian closed his eyes. Carson gestured to the council. “He is yours.”

A councilmember to Carson’s left stood up and looked at Brian. “It was told to us that Leader Jacob is your sire. Is this correct?”

Brian paused a moment before answering, “Yes, My Lord.”

There was a murmur amongst the councilmembers. The vampire who asked this question turned to Carson. “Is this possible?”

Carson nodded slowly. “I have asked others. It’s unprecedented. No one has heard of a Day Walker turning another, but those whom I have talked to believe it to be possible.” The murmuring continued until Carson held up his hand.

The vampire who was standing again looked at Brian. “Was this consensual? Did you want to be turned?”

Brian sighed before answering, “No, My Lord.”

Another vampire on the other side of Carson stood up to continue. “Then why were you turned?”

Brian stole a glance at Howie before taking a breath. “I believe he thought I wouldn’t survive the change, My Lord.”

“But you obviously did.”

“Yes, My Lord.”

“Then why are you not bonded to your sire, like _Initi_ are?”

Brian stared at the vampire before him. “I don’t understand, My Lord.”

Carson leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers. “Day Walkers are usually turned away by their vampire sires. But when a turning goes correctly, we keep our kin close. There is a bond between sire and kin. So what Vlad here is trying to ask is, if you were sired by a Day Walker, why are you not bonded to him?”

“I...I don’t know, My Lord,” Brian stammered. “I can only guess.”

“And what is your guess?” the vampire called Vlad sneered.

Brian looked down at his feet for a moment. When he looked back up at the vampires, he said, “Because he wanted me dead to hide his secret, My Lord.”

“And what secret is that?”

Brian bit his lip and closed his eyes. “That he...raped me, My Lord.”

No one said anything in response to this statement. It took a moment for another vampire to stand and say, “But he kept you, didn’t he?”

“Yes, My Lord,” Brian answered.

“So why was no bond formed, even though he kept you?”

“Again, I can only guess, My Lord.”

The vampire raised an eyebrow at Brian. “And your guess?”

Brian sighed. He wanted to be done. But he knew it was far from over. “He bled me. He abused me. He wouldn’t let me feed. All because he was trying to kill me, My Lord.”

The vampire then turned to look at Jacob. “And what say you, Leader Jacob? Is this truthful?”

Brian felt Howie’s fingers brush his as Jacob started to speak. “Brian is kin. I would never hurt my kin, My Lord.”

“Did you know he would survive the change?” another vampire asked, standing.

“No, I didn’t. My Lord. I had never intended to sire another. But he was so weak after I fed on him, I felt I had to help him.”

Howie dared a glance at Brian and saw his fangs biting into his lip. “Don’t,” he whispered. Brian sucked on his lip and looked away.

“And you kept him?”

“I did, My Lord until he chose to stay when I moved on.”

Brian closed his eyes and took a breath. He knew it was all lies. He wanted to scream it at him. But he couldn’t risk another error like he had the other night.

“Moving on to the other morning,” another vampire said. “Tell us, in your own words, what happened,” he said, addressing Brian.

“Yes, My Lord,” Brian answered. He could feel the blood drying to his skin. It was making him somewhat uncomfortable. “We were hunting. It was nearing dawn. I was stalking a female when Jacob came up beside me.”

“Did he address you?”

“Yes, My Lord. But he slipped away before I could say anything.” Brian bowed his head as he spoke again. “I gave up my prey and headed for a bathroom, simply to clear my head.” Looking again at the vampires before him, he continued. “As I was in there, Jacob entered and locked the door. He pinned me to the counter.” He paused, unsure if he could get the words out. “He drank from me and he raped me,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Several of the vampires on the council gasped at the allegation. Brian wasn’t sure if it was because of the drinking or the rape. A vampire sitting directly on Carson’s right stood up. “But how did he overtake you? Weren’t you strong from a fresh feeding?”

“I was, My Lord.”

“You are obviously not some young Day Walker. How did he manage to overtake you?”

Brain clenched his fists at his side. “I don’t know, My Lord. He surprised me.” Some of the vampires turned and whispered amongst themselves.

The vampire named Vlad stood again. “Show us.”

Brian’s mouth went dry. He looked at Howie, stunned. Howie kept his expression blank, but leaned over and said in his ear, “I’m here.”

Brian turned sideways towards Howie and closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a breath, he whispered, “His right hand was on my head and his left had my hand pinned behind my back. My right arm was pinned beneath me.”

Brian turned again and faced the vampires. Howie stepped behind him. He grabbed Brian’s left wrist in his hand and pulled it behind his back. He leaned over and whispered in Brian’s ear, “Deep breath and stay with me.” Brain nodded slowly and closed his eyes as he felt Howie’s right hand slide into his hair near his right ear. Everything was happening in slow motion like it did in his memories. He was expecting to end up face down on the table. Instead, he felt Howie release him. Brian didn’t move. He wasn’t sure what Howie was doing. He heard the word “Breathe.” Brian took a breath and in an instant, Howie had him pinned to the table just like Jacob had pinned him. The force knocked the wind out of him for a moment. He tried to struggle against Howie, but couldn’t break free. His mind raced. He momentarily forgot where he was. “Stop!” he called out. The pressure on his head and wrist released and he found he could move again. Brian pushed himself off the table and backed up, breathing hard.

Howie grabbed Brian’s shoulders and spun him to look at him. “Look at me,” he ordered. Brian slowly opened his eyes. “Look around. You are safe.”

Brian turned his head and saw the _Initi_ staring at him. He tried to slow his breathing to no avail. Carson particularly looked interested in what had transpired. He stared at Howie. “Your safe word is ‘Stop’?”

Howie stared back. “He’s only used it a handful of times, My Lord.”

Carson leaned back. “Your dynamic is so interesting.”

The vampires beside Carson were murmuring again. One of them stood and addressed Jacob. “How do you answer this allegation, Leader Jacob?”

Jacob shrugged. “It was consensual, My Lord. He wanted me to follow him. He offered himself to me. As kin, it’s expected.”

Brain looked at Howie confused. Carson spoke to Brian again. “Bonded kinships are allowed to drink from each other,” he said, “much like your leader and you do.” Carson placed his arms on the ornate armrests of his chair. “It is expected for you to offer yourself to your sire.”

Brain shot Howie a desperate look.

“My Lords,” Howie said, taking a step forward. “They are not bonded. He’s bonded to me.”

“Prove it,” Carson sneered. “Place him.”

Howie sighed. He knew this would be coming, he just wasn’t expecting it right then. He turned to look at Brian. “You know your place, right?” he whispered.

“At your feet, Sire,” he whispered back.

Howie nodded slowly. “I will protect you and he will not touch you.” He turned and walked towards the middle of the room in front of the tables. He stopped a few feet from the platform. Without a word, Brian came around and kneeled at Howie’s feet. He felt exposed, knowing he was doing the one thing he had always been told never to do. But he knew Howie would protect him. He always had. He stared at the ground before him and listened.

Carson stood and walked down the four steps to the ground. He slowly started walking around Howie and Brian. Howie stared straight ahead, not moving. “We know your contempt for us,” Carson stated. “But we also know what you do with our young rebels.” Carson placed his hands behind his back and walked a slow circle around them. “The young return to their sires, telling tales of how you have helped them become strong. The stories of Day Walker pets and what you do with them are as old as our own tales. That is perhaps why our own laws have grown to incorporate your pets and their submission. I have never minded when you or any of the other leaders bring their pets to our private meetings. It was one of the things I insisted upon when I took over. What other _Initi_ leaders failed to recognize is that one world truly could not exist without the other.” He stopped in front of Howie, behind Brian’s feet. “The rules of Day Walker pets are as ingrained in our culture as they are in yours. I know no one outside your clan can touch your pet without your permission, and this extends even to me. I know this is partly why you brought this matter to me the moment you found out. Not only are you alleging that Leader Jacob fed on your clan, but he touched and violated your pet.” Carson continued his slow walk around Howie and Brian. “But, with your pet’s unconventional turning, you have to realize the position we are in. He may be your pet, but he is Leader Jacob’s kin. There are certain rules that govern kinship. I know you know them. Our young rebellious _Initi_ always return to their sires. So you see, this is a very difficult matter for us.” Carson again stopped in front of Howie. “But if what you say is true, and he truly has no bond with his sire, then we should be able to see this.”

“How?” asked Howie.

“Let him touch him.”

Howie glared at Carson over his simple statement.

Carson shrugged slightly and turned around to walk back to his chair. “It’s simple, really, Howie,” he said as he sat down. “Stroke his neck. You know how he reacts to you. It’s a bond. He’ll want you to feed from him. Anyone else, he’ll pull away.” Carson looked down at Brian’s back. “And if he’s learned anything, he’ll keep his place.”

Brian couldn’t repress a shiver at the words. Would Howie really allow Jacob to touch him?

Howie dropped to one knee before Brian and gently tipped his chin up. “I will protect you. He will not hurt you.”

Brian closed his eyes for a moment. “Yes, Sire,” he replied softly.

“Stand,” stated Howie and Brian carefully got to his feet.

Howie helped Brian turn around and face the council.

Carson leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers together. “Howie, I know it is within your right to deny anyone touches your pet, but I believe this will clear things up with the council.” Howie closed his eyes at this statement. “I also know it is within your right to make your feelings known to any who are given permission to touch your pet. But please, let’s keep the bloodshed minimal,” Carson said with a slight smile.

Howie glared up at Carson as Jacob stood and came around the table to stand about five feet away from them. He turned and stepped in front of Brian. “He will not hurt you,” he repeated. He reached up with his left hand and gently ran the back of his fingers over the left side of Brian’s neck. Brian instinctively tipped his head to the side, closing his eyes and exposing his neck. Satisfied, Howie stepped away and turned to face Jacob who had stepped closer to Brian.

The two leaders stared at each other on either side of Brian. Protocol called for Jacob to ask before he did anything, but Howie wasn’t putting anything past him. After an extended period of silence, Jacob finally asked, “May I?”

Howie set his jaw and closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, they were red and glaring. “If you must,” he growled through gritted teeth.

Jacob stepped in front of Brian and looked him up and down. Brian closed his eyes as Jacob reached up with his right hand. His fingers grazed the skin of Brian’s neck. Brian shook slightly at the contact. He pulled away ever so slightly from the touch. Jacob walked around behind him and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “You will be mine again.”

Howie moved to place himself between Brian and Jacob. He kept his eyes on the other clan leader as he slowly moved away, hands up, showing he wasn’t touching him. Howie only turned around when Jacob was back to his place behind the table. He placed his hands on Brian’s upper arms and said softly, “Come.”

Carson stood up. “Stop,” he stated. “I believe we have seen enough.” He glanced at the council around him. They nodded solemnly. “We will send word when a decision has been reached.” He turned and his council filed out with him leading them.

Howie led Brian back to his clan and picked his shirt up off the chair. Helping him into it and redoing the buttons, he glanced at Jacob’s clan as they exited. “What did he say to you?” Howie asked, running his hands down Brian’s chest. Brian bit his lip but said nothing. He bowed his head. Howie just turned and led his clan out the door. Brian kept his head down as they headed towards the car. Once they were inside and headed back to the house, Kevin said, “That ended rather abruptly.”

Howie shrugged. “There wasn’t much to say after what happened.”

“I’m confused,” Nick said, “what did happen?”

“I’ll explain when we get home,” Howie said as they continued the drive.

As they arrived at the house, Howie told them to meet in the living room and then waited for Brian at the door to inside. “Let me explain a few things and then I’ll help you clean up, okay?” Brian just nodded and headed inside. Howie gestured to a chair and Brain sat down, not bothering to look at anyone. Nick and Alex were perched on the couch and Kevin in the other chair. Howie stood and looked at the men around him. “Okay, Nick, let me answer your question now. You did understand most of what went on, right?”

Nick waved his hand in the air. “Yeah. Blood Oath. Brian telling what happened. I got that. It was just all the kinship stuff.”

Howie smiled. “Yes, I imagine that would be difficult to understand being we are who we are.” He sighed. “So, when _Initi_ turn someone, if they actually become a vampire, which is most of the time, there is usually a bond that is created. The _Initi_ keep their kin close to them. They train them, teach them their ways. On occasion, one wants some freedom. That’s how Day Walkers end up with them as pets.”

“So then what was this whole offering thing that Jacob was pulling?” Alex asked.

Howie looked at Kevin, who continued for their leader. “Even when _Initi_ break from their sires, which usually happens at some point when they are older, if they come back into contact with them, kin are supposed to offer themselves to their sire. It’s the bond that was created. Kin will always respond to their sire, no matter how old or far removed they are from them.”

Nick nodded at this. “Okay, but then what was with the touching thing?”

Howie walked over and stroked Brian’s cheek. “It’s simple really. Just like Carson explained. No one outside of this clan can touch Brian without my permission. Humans are the exception.”

“But why’d you let Jacob touch him then?”

Howie shrugged. “I knew it would prove a point to the council.”

Nick shook his head. “But Brian didn’t move when Jacob touched him.”

“Oh he did,” Howie replied, stroking Brian’s cheek yet again. “It was subtle, but Carson saw it. That’s why he ended the inquiry there. He knew there was nothing that could be said that would change what was seen.” Howie stepped away from Brian. “Now, I just hope enough of the council saw what Carson saw.” He walked back towards the middle of the room. “We obviously will not be hunting tonight. So feel free to use the remaining darkness as you see fit.” He waited while Nick, Alex, and Kevin left before coming back to Brian. “Come with me,” he stated quietly and held out his hand to Brian. Brian turned to look at him before finally reaching up and taking Howie’s hand and allowing himself to be led.


	15. Chapter 15

## Chapter Fifteen

Howie quietly led Brian outside and into the pool house. Once he had locked the door, he continued to lead him by the hand through to the bathroom where he once again went to work on the buttons on his shirt. “I know you probably want to clean up,” Howie said to him. “The warmer the water the better this time. And the peroxide wash is that one,” he said, pointing out the one bottle on the top shelf in the corner of the shower. “And don’t scrub, let the water and peroxide do the work for you. Trust me on this one.” He went to turn around but stopped. “I’ll be waiting. I know you have your own questions.”

Howie left Brian alone, closing the door over. He knew it would take a bit to get the blood off. He had had to rinse in peroxide and warm water for about forty minutes after his cleansing ritual when he became leader. Tyler, though _Initi_ , was a teacher. He was the one that had taught Howie about the rules of kinship and the other various laws the _Initi_ had. He had also taught him tricks about blood, that rinsing immediately would get it off the skin. But if it dried, hydrogen peroxide was the way to go with skin, clothes, just about anything.

It was about twenty-five minutes before Howie heard the water stop running. He was sitting in a chair, waiting. His jacket discarded next to him, the first two buttons on his shirt undone. He was pretty sure what was going to happen when Brian emerged. Another five minutes passed before the door swung open and Brian came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Howie waited. He wanted to see what Brian was going to do. It didn’t take but a moment for Howie to realize how agitated his pet was.

Instead of going and kneeling at Howie’s feet, Brian began to pace, wringing his hands. Howie let him go for a few passes before he said, “What’s the matter?”

“You let him touch me.”

Howie sighed. He knew that was coming. “I know. It was unavoidable.”

“But you let him touch me,” Brian repeated.

Howie stood and grabbed Brian’s hands, stopping him in his tracks. “I know,” he repeated. “I’m sorry. It was the only way.”

“And the table?” Brian asked.

Howie couldn’t tell if he was angry or shocked. He shook his head. “Again, I apologize. They needed to see that you really couldn’t fight back.” He reached up to touch Brian’s cheek, but he turned away. “But you lost yourself, didn’t you? You were in that memory again when I did that.”

Brian closed his eyes and nodded slowly. “Only for a moment,” he said quietly.

“I really am sorry for what happened tonight. I should have warned you of what was going to happen, but I really wasn’t sure. I knew there was a chance they would ask about him overpowering you. But I really wasn’t expecting Carson to request what he did. If it had been anyone else, I would have told them no.”

Brian sighed and relaxed a smidge. “I know. But it felt like they were doing everything possible to get under my skin.”

“Oh, they were,” Howie said, again reaching to stroke Brian’s face. This time, he didn’t turn away. “They were trying to make sure you were being truthful. They would have loved it if they had caught you in a lie. Our clan would be out before daybreak.”

“Why was Jacob making this point about me being kin? He never cared about me.”

Howie pulled Brian next to him into an embrace. “I know. But he knows, as do I, that the _Initi_ value their kinships. Because he is your sire, he was trying to make the point that he treated you the way _Initi_ treat their kin, which wasn’t the case. And you balking at his touch proved that.”

“Is that why Carson stopped it?”

“Yes,” Howie said. “He saw it, as did I and I know most of the council did too. They saw the way you reacted with me and the way you did with him. It was smart for you to close your eyes.”

Brian closed his eyes and tipped his chin to his chest. “I couldn’t look at him.”

“I understand.” Howie waited a moment before asking the question he really wanted an answer to. “What did he say to you?”

Brian bit his lip but said nothing.

“What did he say?” Howie asked again, a little more firmly.

“Nothing,” he said.

Howie grabbed his wrist and spun him around. “Don’t lie to me,” he growled, forcing Brian against the wall.

Brian yelped. “It was nothing, really, Sire.”

“You are lying,” Howie said into Brian’s ear. “It terrified you. Your heart is racing over the thought of it.”

Brian sighed, feeling Howie’s nails dig into the flesh on his wrist. “He just said I’d be his again.”

Howie released Brian and turned away from him. He quickly undid the remaining buttons on his shirt and tossed it on top of his jacket. He turned back to Brian, who had turned around to face Howie. He stopped in front of Brian, placing his hands on the wall next to his shoulders. “I’ve told you before. You really do try my patience,” he stated quietly. “He will not get the chance.” He reached for the towel around Brian’s waist and gently tugged it, pulling it off his hips. “I know I pushed your limits tonight, and I apologize,” Howie said, instantly softening his tone. “Let me make it up to you.” Howie leaned over and gently sucked on Brian’s neck, eliciting a moan from him. “Are you still wanting me to show you how it’s supposed to be?” Howie whispered into Brian’s neck.

Brian groaned before answering, “Yes, Sire.”

“Are you sure?” Howie asked, releasing Brian and staring at him.

Brian locked eyes with him. “Yes, Sire,” he replied breathlessly.

Howie grabbed Brian’s wrist and kissed it before pulling him over to the bed. “Lay down,” he ordered. As Brian climbed up and got comfortable, Howie walked back and grabbed the towel he had left on the floor and then went to rummaging around in the nightstand drawer, skimming over lubricant bottle labels. Finally deciding on what he felt was the correct choice, he set it on the bed before stripping out of his slacks and climbing up next to Brian. He laid there and ran a hand over Brian’s chest. “Remember how I was telling you why it always hurt with Jacob.”

“Yes, Sire,” Brian breathed.

“Well, there’s more to it than that.” He continued to run his fingers up and down Brian’s chest. “Not only am I concerned with your own arousal, but you have to talk to me. You cannot lose yourself in your memories. Tell me if anything is uncomfortable, physically or mentally. That’s the only way this will work for both of us.” Brian nodded slowly. Howie gently nudged Brian to roll over onto his side. Running his hand over his shoulder he looked down at his back. The knife wounds were almost gone. “You are healing nicely,” he said, running his fingers over a couple of slices. Brian winced. “I don’t want this to be like anything you experienced with him. I will not drink from you during it. Maybe someday you will be able to give me that pleasure, but not right now.”

Brian bowed his head and Howie leaned over his shoulder. “Do not be disappointed,” he whispered. “I am still going to drink from you. I promised I would help you sleep after all this was over and I am going to fulfill that promise.” Howie wrapped his arm around Brian’s side and found his hand. “The other thing I’m concerned about is preparation,” he whispered. “I know Jacob has violated you. But I will not lower myself to his standards. One day, you will feel me inside you, but not today.” Brian crumpled at this statement. “I told you, I am not him. I want this to be as pleasurable as possible for you. We will take it slow. As slow as you need it to be.” Howie leaned over and kissed Brian’s shoulder. Slowly he kissed his way to his neck. Brian moaned and tipped his head back. Howie found his favorite spot where Brian’s neck met his shoulder and slowly sucked on it. Feeling Brian rock back into him, he released him momentarily only to sink his fangs into him a second later. Howie drank slowly from Brian, watching him closely. After a few minutes, he released him and kissed the holes in his shoulder.

Brian groaned and leaned back into Howie’s chest. At that moment, he only wanted Howie to touch him. He felt his fingers graze his hip and he sighed. “What is it you want?” Howie whispered hoarsely in his ear.

“You, Sire,” Brian moaned, tipping his head back at Howie breathing on his ear.

Howie ran his hand down Brian’s hip and thigh and gently nudged him to bring his knee up, which Brian did. He let go and reached behind him for the bottle he had placed on the bed. Flipping the lid open, he maneuvered the bottle one handed to squeeze some gel out onto his index finger. “Stay with me, alright?” Brian nodded. “And tell me if anything is uncomfortable.” Again Brian nodded.

Brian relaxed into Howie’s chest. He focused on the way he was feeling, having Howie pressed against him. He felt Howie touch him and then felt gentle pressure, not pain. “You okay?” Howie asked. In response, Brian groaned. More pressure, more surprising pleasure at the feel of it. He felt Howie’s palm against his skin. He moaned, knowing that Howie had his finger all the way inside him. It wasn’t painful. It was the opposite of pain. It was pure joy. 

“Are you still with me?” Howie asked softly.

“Mm-huh,” was all Brian could mumble. He felt Howie move his hand slightly. He felt the rhythm and slowly moved with it. The complete joy of it was almost overwhelming him. He mumbled the only word that came to his mind. “More.”

“Are you sure?” Howie asked.

Brian couldn’t speak, so he just nodded. He whimpered as he felt Howie pull away from him.

“Shhh,” Howie said in his ear. “Just need a second.”

Brian felt the warmth against him and again more pressure. He tried to relax as much as he could, but his body wasn’t with him anymore. It wasn’t painful, just not exactly comfortable. He winced at the feeling. He felt Howie pull completely away from him. A moment later his hand went to his shoulder. “No more than what you can handle,” Howie whispered. Brian couldn’t really focus on anything at that moment. He closed his eyes and lay there, feeling Howie press against his back. “I know he’s violated you so many times, but remember, the Day Walker body heals rapidly. We’ll keep working towards it if that is what you want, but we’ll go slow.”

Brian scooted so he could roll over on his back and look up at Howie. He was still caught between the pleasure he had experienced and the sudden ending. He licked his lips and stared up at Howie. He couldn’t think of a thing to say. “But…” he started.

Howie, understanding what Brian was trying to ask, leaned over him and grabbed his hand. “Love, let me show you something.” He gently took Brian’s hand and placed it on his own erection, slowly helping Brian wrap his fingers around him. “I know you want this, but you are nowhere near ready. Give it some time. You will be.” Brian sighed at the touch. “And when you are, it will feel right.”

Brian sighed again as Howie released his hand. But instead of moving his own hand away, Brian kept it where it was, hoping this moment could last a little longer. Howie didn’t pull away from him or show any signs of getting upset. Brian slowly ran his hand over Howie, relishing in the moment.

Howie lay there, his head resting on his hand watching Brian. He placed his other hand on his chest. He lay there for a long moment letting Brian explore before finally sliding his hand back on top and gently prying him off. Brian reluctantly let go. “Figured I owed you that since I pushed so many of your limits tonight,” he said as he carefully rolled over and held himself above Brian. Gently, he lowered himself so he was on top of Brian and pressed his lips to his. The kiss started sweet and gentle but grew in intensity the longer Howie had his lips on Brian’s. Eventually, he kissed down Brian’s chin to his neck and up to his ear. He nibbled on his ear lobe for a moment before kissing back down his neck. Howie took a second before reaching down and sinking his fangs into Brian’s shoulder for a second time that night.

Brian turned his head slightly to give Howie better access as he slowly let the pleasure wash over him. Opening his eyes, he saw Howie’s wrist right next to him. Without thinking, he leaned over and latched on, allowing the blood to fall into his mouth.

Howie winced at the momentary pain but didn’t let go of Brian’s neck. This was something he had never experienced before. The ecstasy was overwhelming, having Brian suck on him while he was attached to his neck. He knew Brian felt it too; his hand had somehow meandered to Howie’s back and his fingers were digging into him. What Howie wasn’t prepared for was the pleasure to push him to release quicker than he anticipated. He felt his body nearing that point and could tell by the way Brian was moving ever so slightly, that he was nearing his own as well. He sucked on Brian’s neck, letting the blood run over his tongue as he felt Brian sucking on his wrist. The pleasure was climbing in his own body and he could taste it in Brian’s blood as well. He let go of Brian’s neck a second before they simultaneously reached their climaxes. Howie arched his back as Brian released Howie’s wrist and moved his other hand onto Howie’s back digging his fingers into him. Howie fought to keep himself together but wound up laying his head on Brian’s shoulder. He found it difficult to move and found that he didn’t want to move either. He just wanted to stay right there, with Brian’s arms around him. It was the most unusual feeling. He hated being touched. But here he was completely entwined in Brian’s body and not caring.

Howie forced himself to attempt to breathe normally but found it difficult. Panting seemed so much easier at that moment. Slowly, almost painfully, he rolled off of Brian and reached for the towel he had left on the bed from earlier. He cleaned himself off and then helped Brian who was still laying on his back staring at the ceiling. “What… was… that?” Brian asked breathlessly, running a hand over his hair.

Howie rolled on his side and placed a hand on Brian’s chest. “I don’t know,” he said truthfully. 

“It was…” Brian couldn’t finish his thought.

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Howie asked. Brian nodded. “I’ve never done that before.” Howie laid there running circles with his fingers on Brian’s chest. He felt the desire to move like he always did after drinking from Brian but physically couldn’t move from where he was. He felt Brian start to roll towards him and moved his hand around his waist as he did so. 

“I want to move, but can’t,” Brian stated, looking into Howie’s eyes, as they shared a pillow.

“I know the feeling. But at the same time, I can’t fall asleep.”

“Yeah,” Brian replied.

The pair lay there in bed staring at each other. “We have to remember that,” Howie whispered, sliding closer to Brian. He had the desire to touch Brian. And for the first time in a very long time, he also wanted Brian to touch him.

“Yeah,” Brian whispered back. His voice was thick and sleepy. Howie knew how much what they had done had drained him. He also felt the desire to sleep but his brain wouldn’t shut off yet. He knew Brian was feeling the same way. They lay there in silence staring at each other. Howie watched as Brian’s eyes slowly closed. Howie knew it wouldn’t be long before he joined him.

 

Howie groaned and scooted closer to Brian, but refused to open his eyes. He didn’t want to face the dark. He didn’t want to move from where he was. For the first time in a very long time, he felt relaxed and content. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that Brian was already awake and watching him. “How long have you been awake?”

“Only a few minutes. I didn’t want to disturb you.” 

“You should have,” Howie groaned, sitting up.

“Sorry, Sire,” Brian replied.

Howie slid over to the side of the bed and stood up. “I’m not mad. Just we need to get going. We’ve taken far too much time off with this.”

Brian sat up. He looked at Howie’s back. Some part of him felt awful for having this whole mess be because of him. “I’m sorry, Sire,” Brian said softly.

Howie turned around, having pulled his pants on and came around to Brian’s side of the bed. Grabbing his hands in his, he said, “It’s not your fault. Things like this happen. I just hope the council sees it our way.” He brought Brian’s wrist to his lips and kissed it. “Please don’t hunt by yourself tonight,” he told Brian. “I don’t want to give Jacob even the slightest chance to do anything.” Brian sighed. “I know you like to hunt solo after our experiences, but not tonight. Go with Nick.”

“I don’t know if it’ll be the same,” he said to the floor.

Howie smiled. “I know,” he said, tipping Brian’s head up to look at him. “That was so beyond anything I have ever experienced. I’m wondering the same thing. But we have to feed. There’s no other way. And I’m sure you are beside yourself with thirst.” Howie leaned down and kissed Brian’s lips. He knew it was a mistake from the moment their lips touched. Leaning over, he felt himself gently pushing Brian back onto the bed. He knew it was the high they were both still experiencing, both still wanting to taste the other. Howie felt Brian’s hands slip around his back and for once didn’t flinch or pull away. He stayed there, his lips pressed to Brian’s not wanting to move but knowing that he needed to get out and feed. They were both too weak to do much beyond what they were doing. Reluctantly he pulled his mouth away from Brian’s and stood back up, grabbing Brian’s hands and pulling him to a sitting position. “We need to go feed,” he whispered, as Brian stood up and fell into Howie’s arms. “In the morning, I promise,” he said, slowly pulling Brian away from him.

Brian stood there, staring at Howie, not wanting to move, but knowing he had to. Howie was correct in saying they needed to feed. He slowly pulled himself away and headed into the bathroom to grab his clothes. He emerged, dressed, but with his shirt undone. Howie glanced at Brian as he walked past him. Seeing his shirt open, he grabbed him and pulled him back. “You are such a tease,” Howie said into Brian’s neck. “Please, go change before I decide I need to drink more of you.” He kissed Brian’s neck, his teeth grazing the skin before releasing him with a gentle shove. Brian turned and walked backward towards the door, a mischievous grin on his face. Howie watched him intently as Brian reached the door and stopped. Dropping his head slightly, Brian casually licked his lips. Howie was against him in a moment, pinning him to the door. “You are so high right now, you are asking for trouble,” he growled in his ear. “Please don’t do anything stupid tonight with Nick. And yes, I know how you two like to feed, irony and all.” He licked Brian’s neck from his shoulder to his ear. “Be safe,” he whispered and released him, reaching for the door handle behind him.

 

Brian changed quickly in his room. The thirst was becoming overwhelming. He knew he probably needed to cleanse before he was with Howie again, but decided he would do that when he got back. He was literally jumping down the stairs, his thirst was so strong. He found Nick waiting for him in the living room. “Hey, Howie says we should stay together tonight,” Nick said standing up. Brian rolled his eyes and nodded. He really wanted to go by himself, but Howie was right in that it left it too open for Jacob to do something if he was by himself. But he couldn't figure out how Jacob would even know how to find him. He still felt off from what had transpired that morning and knew he had to keep his head about him. Nick would probably help in that.

He followed Nick, trying not to overtake him in his rush. He tried to slow his breathing down and focus on each step, each movement, so he could at least appear calm, even though he was ready to take the first human he saw.

Brian climbed into the passenger seat of Nick’s car and slid down a bit to try and relax. As Nick backed the car out of the garage, he glanced over at his friend. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Brian replied.

“You look a little dazed.”

Brian closed his eyes and let the momentum of the vehicle rock him a bit before answering, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he slurred.

Nick rolled his eyes and drove them out onto the main street. “How can you still be high after sleeping it off?”

Brian tipped his head to the side and glanced at Nick. “You have no idea. You think human is a high.”

Nearly laughing, Nick replied, “You’re right, I have no idea. But you’ve never still been like this the other times you’ve been with Howie.”

“This morning was different, Bro.”

Nick raised an eyebrow as he pulled up to a stop sign. “Do I want to know?”

Brian smiled, letting his fangs slip for a moment. “You think blowing a human’s mind is ecstasy. I can’t even describe this morning. It was so beyond everything.”

“Okay…” Nick took a hard look at Brian before moving forward from the stop. “I know Howie drinks from you and you drink from him, but…”

Brian closed his eyes and took a moment to remember what had happened that morning before continuing. “We did it together this morning,” he stated, tipping his head back on the headrest.

Nick got a weird look on his face. “So like Day Walker sex?”

Brian laughed at Nick’s terminology. “I guess, it could be considered that, but it so wasn’t like normal.”

Laughing along with Brian, Nick countered, “B, since when have we been normal?” Brian shrugged. “So where are we going tonight?”

“There’s this club I know of, Round.”

“Isn’t that a gay club?”

Brian shook his head. “No, it’s mixed. Trust me, I’ve played it straight and always found someone.”

“Okay, B. If that’s where you want to go.” Nick turned at the next light and headed towards the club that Brian had requested. As they drove, Nick watched Brian out of the corner of his eye. He definitely had the look of being high on blood, but there was a crazed look in his eye that gave away his thirst. “So, um, Bri,” Nick started. Brian slowly rolled his head to look at Nick. “I’ve kinda noticed that Jacob and I look rather similar. Are you sure you never had a thing for me?”

Brian grinned, letting his fangs slip. “Only for like a nanosecond. I pegged you as a straight arrow the first time we spoke.” Brian turned and looked out the window. “Yes, I favor pretty boys, but only ones who actually want to be with me. Not going to lust after what I can’t have.”

Nick had nothing to say in response to that, so he just drove on until they reached the club. Parking a block or so away, he got out and watched as Brian did as well. He knew they had to be very careful. If Brian acted too high, things could get bad really quickly. Thankfully, Nick could tell that Brian was able to walk straight and act fairly normal, though there was still a glow about him, that Nick knew was not only thirst but blood lust high. They headed inside the club, and Nick leaned over to Brian. “Don’t stray too far. We hunt together tonight.” Brian nodded and started moving through the crowd.

Brian headed for a corner to survey the room. There were enough humans in the room that things were already hot, even though it was barely nine at night. He knew as the night wore on, more and more would likely crowd the dance floor and the area surrounding it. A couple of girls caught his eye, but he let them pass. He spied Nick already on the dance floor, working a couple of girls. He watched as he leaned in and appeared to kiss one of their necks, but Brian knew he was tasting the waters. He’d likely do it a few times before finding one he really wanted.

About an hour later, Nick was by Brian’s side, checking in. “I’m surprised you’re not out there,” Nick said.

“Finding what you want?” Brian asked.

“Surprisingly, yes. But I thought you were ready to pounce?”

Brian laughed a bit. “I am, but I’m patient.”

Nick shook his head. “Okay, Bri.” He moved away again and headed for another girl this time.

A short time later, Brian was finally moving out of the corner he had stashed himself in. He caught the eye of a pretty blonde girl and headed towards her. Before he got to her, a man crossed his path and ran a hand over his arm. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the man who touched him. He was taller than Brian, sweeping dark blonde hair and green eyes. He ran his fingers over Brian’s. Brian’s breath caught in his throat. He made eye contact with the mystery man who inclined his head towards the back door. Still feeling the intense high he had been on, Brian closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. The man grabbed Brain’s hand and led him through the crowd to the back door and out into the alley.

 

It was nearing midnight and Nick had not seen Brian in a while. He searched in earnest for him, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Figuring he had headed home, Nick headed to his car, still hoping Brian would be there waiting for him. He waited a bit before finally deciding that Brian would meet up with him back at the house. It wasn’t the first time they had gotten separated.

Nick arrived back at the house around midnight, the time he usually did after hunting. He expected Brain to be there. But upon entering the living room, he found Howie waiting. “Where’s Brian?” he said stoically.

Nick gulped. This was obviously not a good thing. “We got separated…” Nick stated.

Howie quickly stood up and headed for the stairs. “Meet me outside in ten minutes,” he told Nick as he climbed.

Knocking on Alex’s door, he told him the same thing. Howie knew Kevin wasn’t back yet but would catch him the moment he returned. He headed for his room. The door swung open and he didn’t bother to close it. He swiftly walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out the key to the safe in his closet. Walking towards the door, his eyes were laser focused on the key before him. He hadn’t opened the sword safe in a few years. He hadn’t really needed to. But now, he knew it was time. Sliding the key into the lock, he turned it slowly and then pulled open the heavy door. Inside were scabbards of all varying lengths holding various weapons. He reached for one of the shorter ones. Carefully pulling on the hardwood handle, the blade was exposed from the leather scabbard. He held the slightly curved blade in his right hand, checking the balance. Stepping back a few paces, he took a few swings just to make sure his body remembered the weight and swing. As he was placing the knife back into its scabbard, he heard Kevin standing in the doorway.

“He’s not back?” Kevin asked.

Howie just lifted his eyes and stared at his adviser. He grabbed the leather belt from the safe and slid it around his waist, clipping the scabbard to the back.

“What do you need?”

Howie paused for a moment. “He’ll likely need clothes and blood. We’re going on foot. It’ll be easier for Nick to track.”

Kevin nodded slightly and went to gather what was needed. Howie closed and locked the safe.


	16. Chapter 16

## Chapter Sixteen

Brian struggled to open his eyes. He didn’t remember anything after spinning the mystery man around and pinning him to the brick wall out the back of the club. He felt weak. He knew he hadn’t gotten to feed on the man who had taken him outside. But he felt weaker than what he was. Peeling one eye open, he tried to figure out where he was. Not seeing much but darkness, he tried to move. He was naked and face down on a hard surface of some kind, that much he knew. He found he could move his hands, but he was so weak, it hurt.

“It was so much easier when you were younger,” a voice broke through the silence. Brian froze. He recognized the voice and tried to move away but found he was too weak to do so. “You never used to lose consciousness when I bled you this dry before.” Brian fought to open his eyes and saw a pair of black sneakers in front of him. He struggled to turn his head to look up but only caught a blurry image of his captor. 

“Okay, I’m tired of waiting,” the voice said, as Brian felt a hand grip his upper arm and pull him to his feet. Brian tried to open his eyes to see and managed to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. He knew it was Jacob holding him captive. “I can’t believe you opened your little mouth and told him.” Jacob used his free hand to grab Brian’s face. “If I didn’t think you’d do something stupid, I’d put your mouth to good use.” He released his cheeks but held Brian upright and forced him to walk a few feet before pushing him down. 

Brian fell face first on a bare mattress. He had an eerie feeling of what was about to happen and tried to crawl away. He had only managed a few inches before Jacob’s hand was on his ankle pulling him backward.

“Ooh no. You just think you’re going to get away from me,” he sneered.

“No!” Brian called as loud as he could but knew it was just above a whisper. 

Brian heard a pop that made him jump and then leather slid down his back. “Go ahead. Tell me no,” Jacob replied. “You’ll pay for it later.”

Brian again tried to crawl away, but the sting of Jacob’s hand on his skin stopped him. He felt Jacob crawl on the bed and the mattress squeaked with his added weight. Jacob placed a hand between Brian’s shoulder blades and pinned him to bed. Brian screwed his eyes shut and cried out as the pain returned to his body. Jacob removed the hand from Brian’s back and leaned over him, grabbing his wrists in each hand as he continued his assault on Brian’s body. “No, please, no!” Brain called as Jacob placed his mouth on Brian’s neck.

“Don’t worry,” Jacob said in his ear, between thrusts. “I’m not going to drink from you. But I am keeping count.”

White starbursts exploded behind Brian’s eyelids as he eventually fell into unconsciousness from the pain.

 

Though they had set out around twelve-thirty, it was nearing two by the time they reached the club Nick and Brian had been at. Howie wanted to keep a good clip going, but he knew he also had to keep to the darkness. It wasn’t exactly something he wanted to advertise that he was wearing weaponry out in the open. “Okay, Nick, tell me what happened,” he said, his back to the wall of the adjacent building.

Nick sighed. “I checked in with him. He was still surveying the room. I let him be. When I went to check again, he wasn’t there. So I searched, everywhere inside. Eventually gave up and searched outside before heading to the car. I figured he had headed back to the house.”

Howie nodded. “Where’s the back exit?” Nick thumbed down the alley beside them. Howie walked, crunching the gravel beneath his feet back towards the barely lit door. There were a couple of people who scampered away, pulling clothes around them as they heard the noise. Howie ignored them. “Find him,” he said to Nick, who had already lifted his head to the air.

Nick ran his hand on the brick wall opposite the door. He moved a few feet further down before stopping. “Here. Salt and sweet. No metal. It’s definitely him. But it’s mixed. Two, maybe three others.” He paused before kicking the wall and cursing under his breath. “Why didn’t you catch it?” he said to himself.

“Catch what?” Kevin asked, adjusting the backpack he carried.

Nick turned. “Day Walker. At least two. Maybe three.”

Howie was looking at the ground where Nick had stopped. “You said salt and sweet, no metal, right?”

“More salt than sweet, but yes. Tint of metal, but not strong enough to say blood was drawn.”

Howie continued to look down at the ground around where Nick was standing. He saw marks in the gravel near where Nick had stopped. He recognized the impressions on the ground as someone had kneeled there and swiped them with his foot angrily. Still looking around, he saw at least two sets of footprints over top of two others. “There were three,” he said softly. “One lured him out. The other two snagged him. Which way, Nick?”

Nick closed his eyes and spun in a circle. He stopped and pointed the way they had come. “This way. It’s not sweet salt, it’s more metallic…” He paused. “It’s fear.” Nick moved quickly to the end of the alley back towards the street. He stopped at the sidewalk and looked in both directions before heading to the right. The other three Day Walkers moved quickly to keep up as Nick made a left turn down another alley and was halfway down before he stopped. “It stops here.” Nick looked around. “They must have put him in a vehicle or something. It’s going to be more difficult from here on out.”

 

Rolling over, Brian groaned in pain. He was surprised he had the strength to move at all. He figured he had been unconscious for a while if he could actually move some. He didn’t feel like he could sit up but slid himself towards the edge of the mattress he was on. He knew he had to leave. He had to get away. He rolled back over onto his stomach and used his hand to find the edge. Sliding off, he knew his legs wouldn’t support him, so he let gravity carry him the short distance to the ground. He fought to get to his hands and knees. Looking through blurry eyes, he saw a door a few feet away. Slowly, he began to crawl towards it. He didn’t get but about a foot from where he was when he felt his arms begin to shake. He collapsed on the floor. He fought to move forward but froze when he heard footsteps behind him. The kick to his ribs knocked the wind out of him.

“Going somewhere?” Jacob growled, grabbing Brian by the hair and tipping his head back. Brian moaned. “I thought not,” Jacob replied, releasing his hair. He reached down and grabbed Brian’s arm again and pulled him to his feet. “Okay, time for another lesson in not keeping that mouth of yours closed.” The moment he had Brian standing he pushed him against the wall and grabbed both his wrists with one hand. Pressing his body up against Brian’s, Jacob leaned over and said into his ear, “You know the council is going to make me leave.” Jacob ran his hand down over Brain’s back to his thigh. “But I’m not leaving until I’ve taken care of you. You weren’t supposed to be here. But since you are, I’m going to take every advantage of it.”

“No!” Brian called out.

Jacob pulled him off the wall by his wrists and spun him around, leaning him over the bed he had just left. “Oh, Brian, when are you going to learn?”

Brian heard Jacob removing his jeans and tried to move away, but found that Jacob held him too tightly.

“When Howie pinned you on that table, I had to look away,” he said, running his free hand down over Brian’s rear. “It made me want you too much.”

“No, please stop!” Brian pleaded as he felt the slight pressure on him before the pain began again. “No,” he begged over and over as tears began to fall from his eyes. He fought against the darkness that was threatening to drag him under again. Brian heard Jacob groan and pull away from him, but kept Brian’s wrists pinned to his back.

“If I was done with you, I’d whip that word out of your mouth, but I’m not done,” Jacob sneered in Brian’s ear before pushing him towards the ground. Brian fell, trying to protect his head. Jacob pulled his jeans back up and then kicked Brian in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. “Don’t think about trying to leave. You should remember what happened the last time you tried that.”

Brian closed his eyes and curled himself into a ball at the memory of the beating he had taken from Jacob when he tried to escape nearly three decades prior.

 

Standing in the alleyway, Howie pondered his next move. If they had moved Brian in a car, it would be difficult for Nick to track him. Realizing he had Brian’s blood-stained shirt with him, he turned and motioned to Kevin to turn around. Reaching into the pocket, he pulled out a plastic bag with the white tee shirt Brian had worn the night of the first attack. “Nick, I know you know all our scents, but his scent is going to be very weak right now. Jacob is likely to have bled him pretty dry.”

“What am I looking for?” Nick asked.

Howie sighed. “He’ll probably have him in an abandoned building somewhere.” He handed Nick the bag. “It’s likely not exact, but his scent has got to be on it. You’ll likely find him to be sweet and maybe some salty, but very little metal.”

Nick raised his eyebrow at Howie. “Sweet?”

Howie nodded. “You know what he’s doing. Of course, his scent will be sweet.”

Nick nodded slowly and took the bag from Howie. Taking a whiff before closing the bag over, he let the scent linger. “There’s a whole lot of Brian on that…” he paused. “But, there is a hint. Salty sweet Day Walker that’s not Bri.” He paused again. “It’s very faint, but it’s there.” He looked at Howie. “So what’s the plan?”

“Find that scent,” Howie said matter-of-factly. “You’ve never let me down before.”

Nick sighed and took one more whiff of the shirt before tossing it back to Howie. “It’s not going to be easy. They could be anywhere.”

Kevin spoke up. “Jacob’s cocky. He won’t be too far. He probably frequented Round for his own feeding. He wouldn’t want to stray far from his feeding ground. We all know his likes now.”

Alex scoffed. “Yeah, Brian, apparently.” His eyes flashed red. “I swear…”

Howie placed a hand on Alex’s arm. “He’s mine. No one else’s. He’ll likely have his clan stalking around outside the place waiting for us.” Howie looked at each Day Walker. “I’m glad you are well fed. You are likely to go hand to hand with these guys.”

Alex grinned. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to take out the trash. They won’t know what hit them.”

Howie nodded. “Remember. Jacob is mine. He will be ash before sunset.” Howie let his own eyes flash red as he looked at each of his clan again.

Nick took the lead and began looking for abandoned buildings. Everyone fell in behind him, staying to the darkness. “I can’t believe you’re going to do it, D,” Alex said as they walked.

Howie kept his head down, watching where he was walking. “We all know it’s the only way. And after what he’s done and what I know he’s likely doing to Brian right now, he doesn’t deserve to be a Day Walker, let alone the leader of a clan.”

“How do you think he became a leader?” Alex asked.

Shrugging, Howie continued to follow Nick, who stopped at a warehouse to wander around the outside. “Obviously, he's hidden his past from everyone. I don’t know who’s in charge down in Miami anymore. But obviously, that _Initi_ leader wasn’t aware of Jacob’s past.”

“Why’d you keep the shirt?” Nick asked from the lead.

“Just in case they needed proof at the inquiry,” Howie said. “I’m glad I did though.”

Nick tipped his head back and looked up. “Well, it isn’t helping yet. But we’ll keep going.”

 

Brian felt himself pulled up from the floor. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep, but he knew it was because he hadn’t fed. “Welcome to daylight, my little Day Walker kin,” Jacob said, hoisting Brian to his feet. “Your clan is obviously slow on the uptake, or they would’ve found you already.” He held Brian by his arms, keeping him upright. “See, if they knew anything at all, they would’ve known that I know the easiest way to get to you. I send in my pretty boy, Marcus. He told me he didn’t even have to say anything to you to get you to go outside with him. You followed like a starving puppy dog.” Jacob slowly dragged Brian backward and pressed his back against the wall. “And what was better was that you had no clue who or what he was. You just let him suck you like it was the only thing you wanted.” Jacob slid a hand around Brian’s throat and squeezed gently, holding him there. “You have no idea how much I wanted it to be me to be the one to taste you. But I knew you wouldn’t let me near you.”

Brian closed his eyes and attempted to turn his head. Jacob released his neck and spun him around, forcefully pushing him against the wall. “I see that you’ve healed from whatever punishment Howie dished out to you,” he stated, running a hand down Brian’s back. “But trust me, you are in for so much more. He’s not going to be able to touch you for a very long time.” Jacob grabbed both of Brian’s wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. “You are like the stereotypical little gay boy. Maybe that’s why I like you having my way with you so much.”

Brian felt Jacob grab his hip and pull his lower body away from the wall. He felt Jacob’s hand slide between him before he pressed himself against him, causing Brian to call out in pain. Brian tried to move away, but Jacob’s free hand held his hip as he continued his assault on Brian’s body. Unable to fight anymore, Brian laid his head against the wall and let the tears fall as he fought off unconsciousness. His voice caught in his throat as he tried to scream, but couldn’t actually get the sound out. When Jacob finally released him, he slid down the wall to the floor and curled into a ball sobbing.

 

Daylight had broken and the clan still wasn’t any closer to finding Brian. Nick had come across several false leads that had led them down wrong turns and they had to backtrack. Nick stopped in a darkened corner behind a building and leaned against the wall. “I don’t know if I can do this, Howie. There’s literally nothing to go on.”

Howie stopped in front of Nick and looked at him. “Nick, you are the best tracker I know. Let’s just think about this a minute. We know Jacob has Brian. We know that Brian’s scent is probably not going to be strong enough for you to pick up on. What else do we know?”

Kevin spoke up. “He’s likely not too incredibly far from where Brian was snagged.”

“His clan was the ones who snagged Brian,” Alex added.

Realization hit Nick. “Can we go back to Round? I think I have an idea.” As the group trekked back to the alley behind the club, Nick started speaking. “I think I’ve been going about this all wrong.”

“How so?” Howie asked, following behind him.

“You said that Jacob is likely to have his clan staked out outside to keep us away from him.”

“Yeah,” Howie stated.

“Well, maybe I shouldn’t be searching for Jacob’s scent, but the three morons who took Brian. They are likely to be out in the open. Their scents will be carried. Where as Brian and Jacob’s scents are liable to be trapped inside the building they are holed up in.”

They reached the club and Nick went down the alley and stopped at the spot where he found Brian’s scent. “Howie, do I want to know why Brian’s scent is sweet?”

“No, Nick, you don’t. But you can probably guess.”

Nick put his forehead in his hand. “Dude, I knew you were too high,” he said to himself.

“You knew?” Howie asked.

Smiling, Nick said, “Of course. We talk. I could tell.”

Sighing, Howie said, “I shouldn’t have let him out of my sight. He was just asking for trouble.” Howie walked a few feet down the alley and Nick followed. “He was playing me; I should have forced him to stay home. But he needed to go feed, we both did.”

“He said it was like the ultimate high,” Nick stated softly. “That’s why he was still on it.”

Howie nodded. “It was. Never felt so euphoric, ever.” Howie kept walking. “I just supressed it, knowing that later, maybe we’d get back to it. I should’ve known he wasn’t able to do the same.”

Nick shook his head. “You couldn’t have known. He actually did hide it well in front of the humans. It was just with us, he didn’t care that we saw him like that.” Nick continued walking, stopping to catch the scent on the gentle breeze every so often. “The thing that gets me is why he went for a guy.”

Howie shrugged. “I think he was wondering if human was going to taste the same,” he said softly, keeping up with Nick. “We both were. He’s been drinking female for so long, I’m sure he was just trying to see if there was a difference.”

“But haven’t you drank from each other before? What made this so different?”

Howie shrugged again. “Honestly, Nick, I don’t know what possessed him to latch on to my wrist at that moment, but it truly was unlike anything I had ever felt before.”

Nick nodded. “I guess I can understand that then.”

Howie placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “Just find him.” Nick nodded.

 

Brian heard Jacob enter before he felt himself pulled off the floor. He was so tired and weak he couldn’t do much as Jacob tossed him on the bed. He just wanted to sleep, but his brain was running circles. Was his clan actually looking for him? Did they know what had happened? What was keeping them from finding him? He turned his head to the side and saw Jacob place a leather belt on the bed near him. “As much as I love tormenting you, our time grows short, I fear,” Jacob said. “Marcus says your clan is closing in on this house.”

Brian lay there trying to get the strength to move. He felt Jacob climb up behind him and run his hands down his back. “Damn, I hate the thought of destroying this,” Jacob said softly. “But you force my hand. If you would just learn to keep your mouth shut…” Jacob leaned over Brian and grabbed his wrists. “If you hadn’t said anything, I probably would’ve left you alone, for a while anyway,” Brian grunted, as Jacob decided he wasn’t done torturing Brian’s body. He placed his mouth next to Brian’s ear and said, “Maybe you’ve finally learned to like it.”

Though Brian felt he literally had nothing left, he said as loud as he dared, “No!”

“Oh, come on Brian,” Jacob said in his ear. “This is what it’s about.”

“No!” Brian called again. He closed his eyes and waited for Jacob to let go.

When Jacob finally did let go of him, Brian was so drained both emotionally and physically, he couldn’t move. So when the first sting of the belt came across his back, all he could do was grunt at the pain. The hits kept coming and eventually, Brian could no longer contain his screams of agony. His body was so weak and the pain was so great that slowly, Brian allowed the darkness of unconsciousness to take him.


	17. Chapter 17

## Chapter Seventeen

“Are you sure that’s the place, Nick?” Howie asked. The clan was about three blocks away from a dilapidated house that was completely boarded it up. It appeared to be a raised single story. Rickety stairs were leading to a door underneath a nearly collapsed porch roof. The sun had long since bleached the wood panels gray.

“I’m positive,” Nick replied. “Jacob’s clan is all around and there’s a faint scent of Jacob.”

“Can I go take out his cronies now?” Alex asked, flexing his fingers.

Kevin placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Patience,” he said softly.

Howie turned and smiled at Alex. “You don’t get to take anyone out, Alex. But I need you to draw them out. Get them away from the house so I can get in there and get to Brian.”

Alex bowed his head, understanding what he was being told. Glancing over at Nick, Alex asked, “Where are the scumbags?”

Nick lifted his head slightly. Closing his eyes, he focused his attention on what was around him. “The three of them are fanned out around the house about a block away. They’re waiting for us.”

Kevin casually walked over to Howie and handed him the bag. Without a word, Howie slid the sword around to his left hip and shrugged the bag onto his back. “We’ll lure them to the front so you can get in the back,” Kevin stated.

Howie nodded and they three gathered around him. He pulled all their heads together, their arms around each other’s backs. “Be careful out there,” he said. “I will bring our brother back to us.” Standing there, he watched as the other three took off in different directions all headed towards where Nick had told them. He waited a moment before moving swiftly along the sidewalks turning the corner a block away from the house. He took his time inching towards the building. He wanted to give his clan enough time to draw Jacob's clan away. 

After several long minutes, Howie reached the edge of the property. He stood there on the sidewalk, his toes barely touching the weeds attempting to grow in the desert of a back yard. There was no fencing separating the front from the back nor the property line. The house was on a corner with a vacant lot behind it. It was a wonder some developers hadn't torn down the building yet to make way for something new. 

Howie carefully walked across the non-existent landscaping to the stairs at the back porch. He hesitated, wondering if they would hold him. He knew that Jacob would know he was there from the second the old wooden back door squealed on its hinges. Would Jacob confront him there? Or would he allow Howie to find Brian before confronting him? Slowly, he began to ascend the six stairs to the small porch. He stood at the door, staring at it. Taking a breath, he reached for the handle and pulled the door open. The eerie silence of the neighborhood was broken by the high pitched squeak of the hinges. Stepping carefully into the dilapidated building, he let the door close behind him.

Looking around, he was in what was probably a kitchen at some point. There were remnants of a couple of lower cabinets in the corner. He was surprised Jacob wasn’t waiting for him. Moving swiftly, he walked through the kitchen and down the short hallway. He glanced in a doorway of what would be a bedroom. He saw a bare mattress on a frame. On the floor, he saw the crumpled form of his pet. He moved quickly and squatted down beside the naked man. He placed his fingers on Brian’s exposed neck and tried to not look at the bruises slowly forming on his skin or the trails of blood running down his back.

“Hello, Howie.”

Howie stood up and slowly turned around towards the voice. “Hello, Jacob,” he replied.

The blonde Day Walker stared at the dark-haired clan leader. “I knew you would come. You can’t seem to understand that he’s mine.”

Howie blinked, his hand dropping to the hilt of the sword on his hip. “That’s where you’re wrong. He never was yours. You left him to die.”

“He wasn’t supposed to live,” Jacob said, shuffling his feet. “None of the others did.”

Howie’s breath caught in his throat. Jacob had just confirmed what he had suspected. There were others that hadn’t survived the change. “He’s obviously stronger than you think,” Howie growled.

Jacob sidestepped closer to Brian. He shook his head slightly. Howie kept his eyes on Jacob as the other leader continued to inch closer to his kin. “As many times as I bled him, he wouldn’t die,” Jacob said as if Howie wasn’t there. “I thought I had finally finished him when I left him in Orlando. Imagine my surprise when I show up in Vegas some thirty years later and there he is at our Initiation.” As Jacob attempted to move closer, Howie instinctively placed himself between Brian’s naked form and Jacob.

 

Alex sat on the branch in one of the few trees on the street. It was his favorite stalking vantage point. Being able to look down on the world gave him an edge. Plus, hiding in the leaves of the tree kept him away from prying human eyes. He stayed there in the leaves, watching. He was crouched, motionless on the thick branch, waiting for the short-haired brunette from Jacob’s clan to come near. He hoped he would literally walk beneath him, so Alex could pounce. He knew Howie had said he wasn’t to take anyone down, and he wasn’t planning to, but pinning the pretty face beneath him as he threatened him was allowed, he was pretty sure.

Alex turned his head at a sound. A car rumbled past. That was what made daytime stalking difficult. There were more people around. Though it looked like most in the neighborhood were gone, as there weren’t many cars in driveways, Vegas was a twenty-four-seven town. People worked and played at all hours of the day and night.

Glancing back down at the ground, he watched as he saw the one he was looking for coming down the street.

 

“I created him,” Jacob snarled. The two stared at each other.

Howie shook his head. “But that was never your intent.”

Jacob smiled at the comment. “No, it wasn’t. He is an anomaly.”

On the floor, Brian groaned. Jacob momentarily took his attention off of Howie and looked down at the man on the floor. At that moment, Howie pulled the Nepalese kukri from his hip. He held the curved blade in his hand.

“What do you think you’re doing, Howie?” Jacob asked, eyeing the blade glinting in the dust-filled air of the room.

“Making sure you stay away from him.”

Jacob laughed. “You can’t do it. You know that. Carson would have you guys out before sunrise tomorrow.”

Howie shrugged. “Maybe I won’t. Maybe it’s just a threat. But you need to stay away from him.” He took a step closer to Jacob.

“Oh, I can’t do that,” Jacob replied, his fangs flashing. “You know that.”

Taking a deep breath, Howie casually twirled the blade in his right hand. “I’m beginning to see that. You’re drawn to him. You need him. You want him. But you can’t figure out why.”

Jacob lunged at Howie, fangs out, hissing. Instinctively, Howie jumped back and brought the sword in front of him. “He’s mine!”

Slowly shaking his head and relaxing into the weight of the blade, Howie stood his ground. “He’s not. You know that now. You gave him up.”

 

Outside in the street, Nick had one of Jacob’s clan following him. He slid around a corner and waited, catching his breath. It wasn’t speed necessarily as it was adrenaline. The thrill of the hunt had taken over and even though it wasn’t Gentri he was after, Nick was exhilarated. He knew he had the pretty boy who had been with Brian following him. They had already moved about two blocks further out. Nick really wanted the opportunity to take him down but knew Howie would rake him over the coals for it.

He leaned out from behind the building he was against and saw the tall dark-haired Day Walker headed his way. Smiling, Nick sprinted down the alley he was in and jumped a chain-link fence to the other side before detouring down a side street.

 

Snarling, Jacob took a step back. “You can’t have him!”

Taking a breath, Howie replied. “It’s too late, Jacob. He’s made his choice. He belongs to me now.”

Beside them, Brian groaned on the floor. In that instant, Jacob chose to make his move. “NO!” he shouted and lunged at Howie, hands outstretched. 

Howie, calm as ever, shifted his body weight and brought the curved blade forward. Without a second's hesitation, he let the weight of the blade carry itself through his intended target. Howie saw the shock play on Jacob’s features moments before a pile of deep gray ash fell at his feet. Stepping forward, he swept his foot the pile and watched as it slowly dissipated around the room, becoming no more than dust that floated in the corners. Glancing at his blade, he carefully slid it back into its sheath at his hip before turning his attention to the man lying at his feet.

 

A few blocks from the house, Kevin was strolling down the sidewalk. He could see the Day Walker before him glancing over his shoulder nervously as Kevin advanced. The man was trying not to run but kept stumbling forward as he moved, trying to keep his eyes on the tall man behind him. Suddenly, he fell to the ground like he had been pushed. The Day Walker lay there on his side, writhing for a moment as Kevin finally approached him. “It’s finished,” Kevin said softly, as the man on the sidewalk, rolled and pushed himself to his feet before sprinting in the opposite direction of the house.

Taking a slow breath and turning back towards the house, Kevin lifted his head to the sky and stood still. He could feel the blood within him stirring. Moving quickly, he ran towards his leader, knowing exactly what had transpired.

 

Dropping to one knee beside Brian’s broken body, Howie reached out and touched his neck softly. Instinctively, Brian moved towards the touch. “Love, I’m going to get you out of here,” Howie whispered. Reaching into the backpack, he grabbed a bag of blood and tore into it. He carefully lifted Brian’s head and tipped the bag slowly into his mouth. He watched as Brian drank, taking his time to help him as he did.

Kevin was the first to arrive and find the pair in the bedroom. “What do you need, My Liege?” he asked.

“Please go get the car. It will be too difficult to carry him in the daylight,” Howie told him, as he continued to help Brian drink.

Nodding once, Kevin turned on his heel and left. Once they were alone, Howie noticed Brian had drained the one bag. “Love,” Howie said, “I want to get you covered before the others get here.” Howie managed to carefully get Brian into a pair of shorts but opted to leave the shirt off when he actually looked at the wounds on his back. “Oh, Love,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

As Nick and Alex arrived, Howie asked their help in getting Brian to his feet. Nick took one arm and placed it around his shoulder as Howie did the same on the other side. Slowly, they lifted Brian off the floor. He shuffled his feet as they moved, his head lolling forward on his chest. Alex moved in front of them, holding doors and making sure the path was clear. As they reached the outside, Kevin arrived with the SUV. Alex held open the door and Kevin helped guide Brian’s body as they placed him in the back seat. Howie climbed into the back behind the driver’s seat and gently moved Brian’s head to his lap, as Nick climbed in and placed Brian’s feet in his lap. Brian groaned as the SUV started to move. Stroking his hair, Howie said into his ear, “It’s over, Love. It’s over.”

When they arrived at the house, everyone got out of the vehicle except Howie. Kevin stood at the open door and looked in at the leader of the clan. He was cradling Brian’s head, running his fingers down the side of his face. “How are we going to do this?” he asked softly.

Howie glanced up at him. “No matter what we do, he’s in pain,” he replied. Kevin nodded as Howie turned his attention back to his broken pet. “Love, there’s no easy way to do this,” he said, stroking his neck. Brian groaned a response. He wasn’t entirely conscious, but Howie could tell he was with them enough to know what was going on. Looking at the open door on the other side of the vehicle, Howie saw Nick standing there. His jaw was clenched and his eyes focused on Brian. “Okay, Love, here’s what we’re going to do,” Howie said into Brian’s ear. “On the count of three, I’m going to help you sit up. I’m right here beside you. Nick is at the door for you. Once you are out of this car, we’ll go as slow as you need to. I will be right there with you, okay?” A soft grunt from Brian was all Howie managed to get. Slowly he counted. On one, he placed his hand on Brian’s shoulder. At two, Nick grabbed Brian’s right hand. On three, he gently pushed Brian up from the seat. 

The scream that echoed through the garage made everyone wince. Brian fell forward out of the car into Nick’s open arms. “Oh, no you don’t,” Nick said, taking a step back and slowly helping Brian to his feet. “Come on, Bri,” he said softly as he readjusted his grip.

Howie was there on the other side of Brian, helping to support him, as Alex and Kevin moved with them, opening and closing doors. It was a terribly slow pace and somewhere around the living room, Nick felt Brian slump even further forward. He glanced over at Howie who nodded and watched as Nick managed to pick up Brian’s unconscious form and carry him without aggravating the wounds on his back up the stairs and into his room. As Nick carefully laid Brian on his bed, Howie smiled at him. “Thank you,” he told the blonde. And then looked at the two Day Walkers hovering in the doorway. “Please, take care of yourselves,” he said. “I’ll take care of him.”

They all nodded and slowly left the room, Nick closing the door on his way out. “Love,” Howie whispered, brushing a hair off of Brian’s cheek, “you’re safe now.” Brian sighed as he lost himself to unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

## Chapter Eighteen

Brian awoke with a start. He was surprised to be in his own bed. The last he remembered, he was on a floor somewhere. He felt weak, but not as weak as he had been feeling. Slowly he moved to sit up and found that he ached all over. He didn’t dare try to move off his bed, as just sitting up caused him to feel lightheaded. He glanced down at his hands and gasped at the sight of his wrists. They were black and blue. A memory flashed through his head of Jacob holding both his wrists in one of his hands behind his back. Without looking, he reached for his bedside table drawer. Pulling it open, he groped for his blade. When his fingers didn’t find it, he leaned over to look. He was just about to get up and look for it, knowing it would probably be a bad idea when the door opened.

Howie stood there for a second watching what Brian was doing before rushing over to him and grabbing his hands. “Brian, stop. It’s not there.” Howie sat on the bed, holding Brian’s hands in his to keep him from reaching for his drawer.

“Where is it?”

“I have it,” Howie replied. “I knew what you would do when you woke up. It won’t help.”

“But… But…" he stammered, unable to form a complete sentence.

Howie released one of his hands, and stroked his cheek, causing Brian to jump. “I know, but it’s not going to make it go away.” He waited a moment before continuing. “Can you tell me anything about what happened?” Brian tried to lean back against his pillow but winced in pain. “Your back is pretty bad. What did he do to you?”

Brian closed his eyes tight against the memory and shook his head slowly. “Beat me,” he whispered.

Howie placed a hand on the sheet on Brian’s knee. “With what?”

Gritting his teeth against the memory, Brian answered, “Belt.”

“Why?”

“Told him no.”

Howie took a breath. “Some of them are pretty deep. I’ve done my best to stop the bleeding for now,” he said softly. “I’m afraid if you move, some of them will open again. We’ll take care of that when it happens.” Howie paused, trying to figure out what to say next. “We’re going to get through this, okay?” Brian nodded slowly. “I’m not sure how I can help right now, but I’m here. I’m not leaving.” Again, Brian nodded. “Can you answer some things for me?”

“I think so,” Brian replied softly.

“How was he able to separate you from Nick?”

“Because I was stupid and still high from what we had done,” Brian replied, turning his head to stare at the wall.

“What do you mean?”

“I had Nick take me to Round.”

Howie nodded. “I’ve been there. Never really wanted to take the clan there to hunt because I didn’t want to freak Nick and Alex out.”

Brian shrugged and looked back at Howie. “I always played it straight and was planning to last night, but after my time with you…” He paused and looked down at the bed embarrassed. “I was still high from what we had done. I didn’t realize he was one of Jacob’s clan. He just promised me a good time out back. I figured I’d turn around and feed and things would be fine.” Brian fiddled with the sheet laying over him. “When I went to spin him around, I guess that’s when the other two snagged me.”

Howie nodded. “That was what they were hoping; that you hadn’t fed.” Howie reached over and placed a hand on Brian’s knee. “Can I ask how many times?”

Brian closed his eyes. “Three, maybe four. I kinda lost count. It was so hard to stay conscious through it all.” Howie just nodded. “But I don’t understand something.”

“What?”

Brian looked at Howie. “Why he didn’t feed on me. Why he did so much but didn’t break the skin.”

Howie sighed. “He was trying to make it so I couldn’t touch you without inflicting pain. Bruises take longer to heal than open wounds.”

“Oh,” Brian stated and looked away.

“But you don’t need to worry about him anymore.”

Brian looked back at Howie. “What do you mean?”

Howie grabbed both of Brian’s hands. “I took care of him. He’s gone. His clan has gone their separate ways, looking for new clans to join. He is no more.” Brian stared at the bed. The words Howie were saying didn’t quite register in his head. “Carson will likely be stopping by later. The council will have reached a decision. His messengers won’t be able to find Jacob or his clan though and he’ll want to know why.”

Brian shook his head and winced when he tried to sigh.

“You likely have some broken ribs,” Howie replied, looking at the bruises on his right side. “I want you there with me when he comes. He needs to see what was done to you.”

“But…”

“You don’t need to worry. He won’t touch you. And I’ll be with you.”

“Why does he need to see?”

Howie sighed. “Because I’m not supposed to take matters into my own hands. But I think if he sees what you’ve been through, he’ll understand.” Howie sighed again. He had to tell him, otherwise, it would make things difficult in the long run. “Love, Jacob was particularly ruthless this time,” he said softly. Brian looked at him. “I’m rather surprised you are not in pain right now.”

Brian closed his eyes and said, “It’s excruciating, I just have learned to hide it well.”

Howie reached up and placed his hand on Brian’s cheek. He actually leaned into it. “We’ll have lots to discuss later. I’m not sure what we’ll be able to do, if anything, for a very long time.” Brian winced as he tried to move. “Love, why don’t you lay down? I know you’re in pain. There’s not much more I can do right now.” Howie helped Brian slide back down beneath his sheet and watched as he rolled over on his stomach, knowing that was probably more comfortable for him. He checked his back before he covered him and casually licked his thumb and touched a couple of spots that had begun to bleed. Brian turned his head to look at Howie and Howie kneeled next to the bed. “It will be a while before Carson arrives, so why don’t you rest,” Howie stated, running a hand over Brian’s hair.

“Don’t leave me,” Brian whispered.

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Howie replied. He sat there on the floor and watched Brian attempt to fall back asleep to no avail. The pair stared at each other, saying nothing, just sitting in silence until Kevin knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Howie called.

“My Liege, there are Initi in the area,” Kevin told them through the closed door.

“Thank you.” Howie looked at Brian. “Love, we should probably get you up and into something. I do want you to come down with me.”

“Why?”

“I told you. He needs to see what was done to you. I’ll be right there. He needs to understand that this is not what we do.” Howie carefully helped Brian out of bed and found a pair of shorts for him. Brian held on to Howie’s neck as he helped him into them, groaning as he moved. “I knew you were in more pain than you were letting on.” Howie opened the door and grabbed the gray terry cloth robe from behind it. “Just take your time. In a couple of days, you should be able to move fairly well. But I told you, it’s really bad this time.”

Tears touched the corners of Brian’s eyes. He blinked to keep them from falling. Slowly they made their way down the hallway, stopping every few feet for Brian to catch his breath.

“My Liege, Carson has arrived,” Kevin called from the bottom of the stairs.

Howie looked at Brian standing there in the hallway. Howie walked around behind him and went to help him into his robe. He stopped when he saw a couple of drops of blood. “Love, you’re bleeding again. Hold still,” he instructed, has he licked his thumb and gently touched the few spots on Brian’s back that had started to seep again. Brian winced at the pain. He helped Brian into his robe and came around in front of him. “Let me get him settled and then wait in the conference room. I’ll come to get you.” Brian nodded slowly.

Releasing Brian, he headed off downstairs, leaving Brian in the hallway with a hand on the wall to balance himself.

Howie met Carson and his escort in the entryway, “I’ve been expecting you,” he said quietly, leading the way to his office. “Wine?”

Carson let a small smile play his face. “Of course.”

Howie glanced at Kevin, who, as usual, had anticipated Howie’s desires, was standing ready with a bottle and two glasses. Kevin followed the two leaders into Howie’s office, leaving the vampire escort outside the door, and quietly poured the wine while they situated themselves across from each other in chairs. Kevin left the bottle on the table to Howie’s left, as Howie was facing the door, and then slowly slipped out.

Without hesitation, Howie lifted his glass to Carson, “To good news.”

Carson suppressed a smile as he watched Howie sip his wine. “You trust him to pick for you?”

“Oh, Kevin knows how I pick for guests. Trust me. This will not be your mediocre bloodwine.” Howie smiled as he watched Carson sniff and then sipped his wine.

“Very good,” he replied with his eyes closed. “You obviously know why I am here.”

“I do.”

Carson carefully set down his wineglass on the table beside him. “The council has reached their decision but we cannot find Jacob or his clan to tell him of that decision.”

“I know,” Howie replied stoically.

“Do you know why?”

“I do.”

Carson leaned forward. “Enlighten me.”

Howie sighed and closed his eyes momentarily. “I took care of him.”

Raising an eyebrow, Carson continued to stare at the Day Walker leader across from him. Obviously understanding his meaning, he replied, “You know the council has the final say in these matters.”

“There were…” Howie paused, “...extenuating circumstances.”

“And they were…”

“Let me show you.” Howie stood up and stepped out in the conference room leaving the door to his office open. Brian was standing quietly with his head down near the table. The vampire at the office door stared at him. Howie stopped in front of Brian. “Come with me,” he said softly, taking Brian’s hand. Howie slowly led Brian into his office and closed the door behind him. He stopped just before the chairs Carson and he were occupying. He bowed his head towards Carson and invited him to come see. “You saw Brain two nights ago. This is how I found him this afternoon.” He reached up and slid the robe off of Brian’s shoulders. Laying the robe on the arm of his chair, he stepped away and allowed Carson to come forward and see.

Brian bowed his head and fought to stay standing as Carson walked a slow circle around him, pausing every so often. “This is not your doing?” he asked, seeing the bruises and welts on Brian’s body.

“No,” Howie stated. “I would never do this and this is beyond what any pet would endure. There are reasons for safe words.”

“I don’t understand,” Carson stated, walking back to his chair.

Howie carefully and slowly led Brian by the hand over to the spot beside where he was sitting and guided him to a kneeling position. True to his word, Brian neither said nor did anything to give away the pain he was feeling. Howie sat down across from Carson again. “This is abuse of power,” Howie stated. “I know you have some understanding of why we take your young rebels as pets, but let me enlighten you some. It’s not about abusing them. Your young _Initi_ desire control. We provide that.”

“How?” Carson asked.

“The pet has total control. They decide if they answer a call or not. They determine how much they can take. A leader will build them up, show them that they are strong. Eventually one or the other will decide it’s time to move on.” Howie leaned back and carefully dropped his right hand on Brian’s hair. “Brian is a little different than most pets. And what he has endured is beyond what any pet should.”

“How so?”

Howie cleared his throat and tousled Brian’s hair momentarily. He knew this would be difficult for Brian to hear. “The physical, mental, and sexual abuse Brian endured at the hands of his sire have now made it exceptionally difficult for me to help him.” Carson stared at Howie, not quite sure what to say. “See, not only do we employ safe words for when things become too much, but we also know and respect limits. I haven’t spoken to Brian about it yet, but I’m pretty sure just about anything I could think of doing with him would be off-limits right now. Not to mention, just about every place I could touch him would cause him pain.”

Carson nodded, seeming to understand. “But why did you take matters into your own hands? Why not come back to us?”

Howie sighed. “Jacob forced my hand. He abducted Brian before he had fed and then tortured him. When Brian didn’t return, I knew what had happened. I knew this cycle of torment would just continue even if he was forced out of town.”

Carson shook his head. “It would have stopped if he was gone.”

“He could’ve come back,” Howie stated. “And if his history shows anything, he would have continually gone after Brian until he reached his ultimate goal of quieting him permanently.” Howie took a drink before continuing. “It’s like what Brian told you at the inquiry. Jacob didn’t expect him to survive. Jacob admitted that himself to you. I have no doubt in my mind that Jacob was a rapist. He probably was before he was turned. Once he became a Day Walker, he abused his power to achieve his desires. Because Brian survived, he was angry over it. Brian kept his secret for years. But because he finally told someone about it, it made Jacob exceptionally angry. He just couldn’t bring himself to actually kill Brian. There was some connection, whether either of them wanted to admit it or not because he had turned Brian.”

“How did he find him?”

Howie sighed and took another long drink. “That I’m not sure. It was very likely an accident that he wound up here and he happened to be at the bar that night of the first attack. But you know as well as I do what the punishment is for what he did last night.”

“It’s only ever happened a handful of times and usually started a clan war,” Carson replied. “But it’s never involved a pet.” Carson shook his head. “I guess I owe you some gratitude for taking care of him for me. He would not have gone quietly.”

“No, he would not have.” Howie glanced down at Brian. He figured now was his only chance to confront Carson about what he knew. Looking back at the vampire across from him, he said very softly, “Why do you keep a Gentri on your council?”

Carson closed his eyes and smiled, fangs biting his lip. “How did you find out?”

Howie laughed slightly. “I have my ways.”

Carson also laughed. “You’ve heard the phrase, ‘Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer’?” Howie nodded. “That is the reason.”

“Is he their leader?”

“No, just a spy. Just as you have your spies, I have mine.”

Howie nodded. “Will you bring in a new clan now that Jacob’s is no more?”

Carson shrugged and took another drink of wine. “That is yet to be seen.” He cleared his throat and Howie instinctively let his hand drop to Brian’s back. Brian didn’t flinch so much as tense up. Removing his hand, Howie placed it back on the arm of his chair, knowing this was going to be a difficult conversation. “I do need to ask you something,” Carson said. Howie took a breath and waited. “I know your clan needs time to heal. Would you mind if David’s clan came in to help?”

Howie growled and again went to drop his hand to Brian’s back, but held back. “He can have the southern edge of our territory.”

“How long do you think you need?” Carson asked, finishing his wine.

Howie placed his hand on the back of Brian’s neck as he thought about Carson’s questions. “I’m not sure. It’s been a very difficult week. We need time.” Howie’s eyes fell on his pet, head down, not physically moving, but Howie could tell he was shaking. “Brian needs time.”

“Very well,” Carson replied, standing up. Howie stood with him and escorted him out of the room.

A short while later, Howie returned. “Come with me,” Howie said softly after Carson had been gone several minutes. He helped Brian up and gently slid the robe over his shoulders before leading him to the door. Slowly, the pair walked out into the kitchen and eventually outside towards the poolhouse. “I know there is not much we can do tonight, but I would like to help you sleep and have you near me as well,” he told Brian as they reached the door. Brian nodded and let Howie lead him inside the poolhouse. He also let Howie completely disrobe him before helping him into bed. Brain lay there, on his stomach, easily the most comfortable position at the current time. He watched as Howie slowly undressed and climbed beneath the sheets with him. It was still dark out. Normally they would be hunting at this time of the morning, but obviously, that wasn’t happening.

Howie grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him towards his body. “I need you near me, Love,” he said softly, guiding Brian’s hand to his shoulder. Brian tried to scoot as close as he could to Howie. He was pretty sure it was because of his injuries that Howie was allowing this contact. Brian managed to get his head on Howie’s shoulder, his arm across his chest. He couldn’t do more without pain coursing through his muscles. Howie’s hand gently stroked Brian’s hair as his shallow breaths danced on Howie’s neck. “I can tell you are in excruciating pain,” Howie whispered.

Brian groaned as he tried to get comfortable. “Everything hurts,” he breathed.

“I can imagine,” Howie said softly. “I know it’s early,” he continued. “But you really need to rest. Give your body a chance to heal.” Howie gently pulled at Brian. “Come here,” he said. “I know you usually drink from my wrist, but I need you close to me, Love.” He helped Brian up so he was on top of him. Tilting his head, he gently placed his hand on the back of Brian’s head, and whispered, “Drink. Just be careful. I know you are still famished, but don’t go too far.”

Nuzzling into Howie’s neck, Brian kissed gently, feeling Howie’s hands on his hips. He sank his fangs in and Howie dug his nails into Brian’s skin, arching into him. Brian drank, feeling Howie respond to him, all the while ignoring the pain that shot through his body. He continued sucking until he felt Howie’s hand slide to his shoulders and gently pull at him, encouraging him to let go. Pulling away and licking Howie’s skin for the last drops, Brian was so out of it that the pain was momentarily gone. He wasn’t thinking when he rolled off of Howie onto his back. The moment his body hit the mattress, pain shot through his nerves. He yelped and tried to move. Howie grabbed his hand and pulled his body towards his own so he was lying on his stomach. Burying his face in the pillow, Brian sobbed. “I just want it to be over!” he cried.

Sighing, Howie carefully stroked the back of Brian’s head before glancing down at the wounds on his back. “Shhh,” Howie said softly. “The worst is over. Now we heal.”

Turning to look at his leader, Brian asked, “How?”

“Time, for one,” Howie said. “And two, let me care for you.” He sat up and looked at Brian’s back, slowly taking in every welt, red mark, and open sore. “I promise to be careful,” he said as he slowly leaned over and began slowly licking at the two spots that were dripping. Brian winced and closed his eyes. As he lay there, he felt drowsy. The gravity of what had happened was finally beginning to sink in. Howie came up to lay beside him as drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
